Total Pony Island
by TheHeavenlyBuddy
Summary: What happens when Discord finds an island and decides to host his very own reality show? 18 ponies (a baby dragon and a griffon) are selected to compete in a competition, where the winner earns 1,000,000 dollars! Who will be the first to leave? Who will survive? Who will win and leave with one million big ones? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Ep1: Let's Meet the Campers! Pt 1

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

Note - In this story Discord obviously won't be treated as badly as he was (since I'm writing this during Season 5) but he's still got a couple tricks up his sleeve *wink* And if your favorite character gets eliminated too early, don't worry! There will be a rejoin during the merge. If you literally know nothing a Total Drama, don't worry, the amazing host will explain it during the story.

Couples Note - Yes, there will be couples in this fan fiction. I really don't wanna add spoilers, I really do, but this will contain some mild... *gulp* Twisentry.. Now before you shut off your computer monitors, I just wanted to say that I know some- Er... few- Um... EVERYONE hates this pairing, but I wanted to pair Twilight Sparkle with someone. So if you don't like this pairing, you don't have to read this story. Oh yeah, and that won't be the only couple. Once again, I won't give anymore spoilers, but most of these couples are brony approved. Ok, now you can shut off your monitors

Rating Warning - Once again, this is My Little Pony, the little girl's show. I won't put anything super sexual or any major cursing. Just normal, friendly dialogue. Of course, I'm not gonna make everything friendly. I mean, it wouldn't be Total Drama if I did!

* * *

 **Chapter 01 - Season 1: Let's Meet the Campers! Part 1**

Discord paced back and forth around his brand new island, right off the coast of the San Palomino Desert, which is near Los Pegasus, if you didn't know. Today was the big day. The day his dream came true. No, not a world full of chaos, or even a month of chocolate rain. No, this dream was much bigger.

Becoming a reality TV host

Yeah, I can't believe it either. He just wanted to be noticed for once. In a good way, at least. Believe me, no one could forget the whole "Chaotic Ponyville" thing, but what better way to be noticed than on international television?

He just found an island, and had the best idea ever.

* * *

"Hello, fellow viewers!" He said to the camera with a cheesy grin. "I'm your favorite chaos producer, Discord! I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here on TV. Well let me answer that question. I'm making my very own reality show called Total Pony Island, right here in Disaster Island! I came up with that name all by myself, too! I'm sure you're asking 'what is Total Pony Island?'. It's a pretty simple concept to grasp on to. I pick 20 lucky Ponyville residents to be on this show and compete for... Wait for it... $1,000,000! Yes, you heard me right! I was lucky enough to steal- er.. I mean earn one million dollars in cash and am gladly willing to give it to the lucky winner! But earning this cash won't be easy, for the campers will have to suffer through terrible camp food, horribly disgusting accommodations, and death defying challenges to get it. Heck, I'll be surprised if they make it out alive!"

"How about I show you around the camp before the newbies arrive?" the draconequus says.

The camera then cuts to an area of the camp with 10 tree stumps, torches, and a campfire

"This is the campfire area, where one camper will be sent home and will be forced to trot down the Dock of Shame, take the Boat of Losers home, and leave Total Pony Island for good. Here, their fate will be decided during the dreaded campfire ceremony. If you are safe, you will receive a marshmallow." He then takes one and throws it in his mouth. "You can just taste the satisfaction!"

The camera cuts to the confessional area, which is inside an outhouse.

"This is the confessional, where campers can say what's on their mind. Yes, I am aware that this is an outside toilet. It's not like I could afford anything better! Do I look like an affluent business guy to you?"

The camera then cuts back to the dock.

"Well that's all for now. I'll go further in any more explanation when all of the campers arrive," he then looks from afar with his paw "They should be arriving soon..."

The first boat arrived with one fairly angry passenger

"Why, hello there Gilda!" Discord says, grinning at the griffon. "How are y-"

"Let's get this over with" she says with gritted teeth. She goes to the end of the dock and stands there.

"Right... Maybe I shouldn't have picked her" He says silently.

The next person to arrive was a pretty familiar face to Discord, and she had company with her.

"Why, hello there, Princess" He says, as he politely lets her off the boat

"Hello, Discord," Twilight Sparkle says. "Do you mind helping Spike down, too?"

"Oh of course!" He says. He grabs Spike by the hand and throws him on Twilight back. "There you go, little dragon"

Despite the fact that he almost fell into the dock, Spike was ok.

"This island looks... Um... Interesting.." The purple alicorn says as she glares at the water, which has some dead fishes in it. "Let's go, Spike" She goes to the back of the dock, avoiding Gilda.

The next boat came, and Twilight Sparkle squealed with joy.

"SUNSET SHIMMER?!"

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE?!"

Sunset quickly climbed down her boat and the two mares hugged each other with smiles plastered across their faces.

"It's been so long!" They both say at the same time.

"Your mane still looks gorgeous" Sunset Shimmer says

"So does yours!" Twilight Sparkle says, still smiling. Then the two precede to hug again.

Gilda rolls her eyes at this, because of how insanely girly it was.

The next boat arrived, which was carrying 3 ponies, well, 3 siblings to be exact.

"Applejack! Apple Bloom! Apple... Brother..?" Discord says with a curious glare. "Excuse me, we haven't met formally before"

"This here is Big Macintosh!" Applejack says

"Eeyup" The stallion says, looking at Discord

"Hey, Discord?" Apple Bloom says. "Has Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle arrived yet?"

"You mean your two lousy- er.." Discord was cut off by Apple Bloom's angry glare. "I mean, your two amazing friends? No, they haven't arrived yet. Probably too chicken to"

"Think again, Discord!" A distant voice called. A ship quickly sped to the dock, and it held 2 fillies.

"Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "I'm so glad we'll be spending the summer together!"

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle says, as she continuously hops around

"This will be the coolest summer ever! We can totally get our cutie marks in camping! Or maybe in winning one million dollars!" Scootaloo says

That's when the 3 fillies squeal loud enough the break the entire sound barrier altogether. Everypony (Griffin, Dragon, and Draconequus) covered their ears because of this.

"Ok! Ok! Pipe down!" Discord scolds as he removes his hands from his ears.

You could barely ensure silence when this next camper arrived on her boat.

"Hi Discord! Hi everypony!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she hopped around.

"Hello Pinkie Pie" Discord says as he casually greets her

"I am so happy to be here! It looks so fun! Speaking of fun," she says as she pulls out her party cannon and launches confetti in Discord's face "I brought my party cannon!"

Everyone runs to Pinkie Pie and greets her with big smiles, well, everyone but Gilda, who has a really bad record with her

"So glad you're here, Pinkie" Twilight Sparkle says

"We know for sure that you'll bring some excitement to this here campsite" Applejack says as she pats her on the back

Sunset Shimmer just gives her shy smile and waves at her, while everyone else hugs her

But the hug is quickly broken, when a familiar filly and her friend arrive on the island

"Yes! A real chaos creator!" Discord says with a fist pump

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon slowly, but deviously, walk down the boat

"Oh great!" Diamond Tiara says with a scoff "You want me to stay here?! It's so gross! I am SO calling my daddy!" The filly says as she angrily stomps to the back of the dock.

"No kidding! We, like, totally don't belong here. Those dumb blank flanks do, though" Silver Spoon says with a smirk

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all glare at the two fillies with angry looks.

"Why'd you invite Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon here?!" Apple Bloom asks angrily.

"What? Who else was gonna bring the drama? Ponies eat up that stuff"

Applejack didn't look any happier to see the filly who bullies her sister.

"Wow, those two are REALLY prissy!" Spike says as he crosses his arms

"You said it" Twilight Sparkle whispers back to him

In stead of an actual boat arriving, a puff of smoke appeared and...

POOF

... Came the Great and Powerful Trixie!

"Greetings, Trixie-" Said Discord, before he was cut off, at least

"Don't you mean the Great and Powerful Trixie?" She says covering his mouth with her hoof

"Not really..." Sunset Shimmer says under her breath

"What did you just say?" Trixie says as she gets dangerously close to killing her with her own eyes

"N-nothing!" Sunset Shimmer anxiously says. She was still a bit shy after the whole "School Dance Disaster"

Twilight Sparkle and Spike simply rolled their eyes at her

"You all might as well quit now, because the Great and Powerful Trixie is sure to win this game and leave with one million dollars" The mare then struts to the back of the dock with everyone else

"First chance we get," Sunset Shimmer whispers to Twilight "I'll totally get her out of here"

"Gladly!" Twilight Sparkle responds rather loudly

Loud music was then heard from a distance

"Did anypony hear that?" Big Mac says as he turns around

Everyone shrugs

The music gets louder and louder. It almost sounds like an accordion...

"Is that an accordion?" Sweetie Belle asks

Pinkie Pie then gasps and jumps up even higher than before. "IT'S CHEESE SANDWICH!" She screams in joy

"Who?" Sunset Shimmer asks

"You'll see" Twilight Sparkle says as she uses her hoof to point at him

A super thrilled gamboge pony playing an accordion arrived on his ship and flipped out of it

"Well hello there, Discord!" Cheese Sandwich says, still playing his accordion

"Hello, Cheese. Wow... You're practically a male Pinkie Pie.." Discord says, scanning the stallion with his eyes

"Speaking of Pinkie," Cheese Sandwich says "Where is she?"

The mare runs up to him with her cannon

"Right here!" She says, as she blasts him with confetti, too

"I'm so glad we're spending summer together!" He says with a humongous grin on his face

"Me too! Me too!" Pinkie says, while she's hopping around

Then the two hug, while, unsurprisingly, STILL smiling

"Aw!" Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer say

"Lame" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon say

It was pretty odd that Diamond Tiara and her friend said "lame", considering the most not-lame camper was arriving

"INCOMING!" Rainbow Dash screams as she swiftly zooms through the air and onto the boardwalk

"Hey, Dash!" Discord says "Where's your boat?"

"Who needs a boat when you're the fastest flyer in Equestria?" The blue pegasus replies with a smirk

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaims as she runs over to her. "I cannot believe that I'm on the same island as Rainbow Dash!"

"Believe it, kid! I'm sure to win the million dollars, and nothing's standing in my-" She was cut off by the sound of another arriving boat

"Hey dudes!" Soarin says as he's arriving

Rainbow Dash just stands there with a shocked face. Why was Soarin, one of her biggest, if not her biggest idol, competing in Discord's reality show?

"Hello Soarin!" Discord says as he helps him down his boat

Soarin quickly spots Rainbow Dash before anyone else. "Hey there, Dash!" He says, shaking her hoof

"H-h-hi.." The pegasus says nervously, while her friends just silently giggle at how shy she is around him

"Wow! Aren't you that guy from the Wonderbolts?" Spike asks getting dangerously close to him

"Yup! Soarin's the name, flying's my game!" The stallion says proudly

Rainbow Dash, still befuddled, quickly backs away to avoid any further embarrassment

The next boat held a familiar face. An especially familiar face to the crusaders and the two stuck up fillies

"Hello everyone!" Cheerilee says with a big grin

"Hi Miss Cheerilee!" The 3 girls say, also grinning

Before Discord could even arrive to the boat to help her down, Big Mac stepped in and did it himself

"Why thank you, Big Macintosh" She says, getting down from the boat

The 3 crusaders looked at each other with huge toothy smiles. They knew what was going on...

"Hello, Miss Cheerilee" Discord says with a friendly tone

"Hello Discord! Thank you so much for selecting me to participate in your little contest" The teacher says as she walks to the back of the dock "You are a true gentleman"

Discord smiled at this compliment "Well at least SOMEONE appreciates my accommodations!"

Cheerilee walks to the back of the dock and stands next to her students

Discord snapped his fingers, which created a small clipboard and a pencil. He grabs both of the items and looks at the clipboard. "Ok, 3 more contestants should be arriving, and they better be snappy! We only have so much time on our hands"

The next boat to arrive was coming rather slowly. A stallion stood on it with a regal look.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Twilight Sparkle says as her eyes widen and she stares from afar

Sunset Shimer gasps at the sight too, for the next camper to arrive was...

"Hello Flash Sentry!" Discord says as he greets the young guard

Twilight Sparkle could barely move

"What is he doing here?" "Why did Discord pick him?" "Does he still remember me?" All of these thoughts raced though the mare's head

Flash Sentry walked down the dock, graciously smiling at everyone he passed. He WAS a royal guard, after all. And like always, the two lovebirds met the same way

"Oof!"

The two both bump into each other and fall over. What else is new?

"Sorry" They both say at the same time, and look at each other

The two were completely speechless. It was almost as if they were the only ones there

"Um... Hey Twilight.." Flash says nervously as he gets up

"Hi, Flash.. It's nice to formally meet you" she says a bit less nervous than him

Sunset Shimmer was glad to see Twilight and Flash already forming a relationship. But not so glad to see them acting so awkward around each other, like they never met before or something

"Ugh, more lovebirds" Diamond Tiara scoffed "This isn't Total Sweetheart Island, ya know!"

"Yah!" Silver Spoon said

The next boat carried a delicate and shy pegasus. In fact, shy was part of her name

Discord was really happy to see her, since they formed a friendly relationship over time "Why, hello there Fluttershy! Good to see you!"

Fluttershy flies off the boat and lands on the dock. "It's good to see you too, Discord" she says "Thank you so much for letting me participate in your competition! I'm very thankful"

"Why, of course I invited you! You were my first choice actually" He says to her

They both share a friendly hug and Fluttershy's friends come to greet her

"Hi Fluttershy!" Spike said "How's Angel? Is he feeling any better?"

"A bit, thanks for asking" the pegasus says "He's still not supposed to go outside because of his flu"

"Well I hope he gets better" Spike says to her

"And we'll throw him a Get Well party too!" Pinkie Pie says with the sweetest grin plastered across her face

"Aw! I love having caring friends like you guys" Fluttershy says, as she walks to the back of the dock

Discord looked at his clipboard again. "OK, we have one more contestant arriving!"

"I hope it's Babs Seed!" Apple Bloom says

"You mean that loser from Manehatten?" Silver Spoon says

Applejack gives Silver Spoon a deadly glare

"She isn't a loser!" Sweetie Belle says

"Whatever" Diamond Tiara says, turning away

Apple Bloom glares at her with an extremely angry face. "I can't believe she has the nerve to talk about my own cousin like that!"

"Settle down, fillies" Discord says "It's not Babs Seed. It's-"

He was quickly cut off (shocker) by a beautiful voice

"It's me!" Rarity says, immediately as her boat approached the dock

Spike quickly spots Rarity on the boat and gets hearts in his eyes. All while Twilight just rolls hers.

"What? It's not like you ever had a crush" Spike said looking at Twilight

"Because I don't have a crush on anybody!" She exclaims

"Oh yeah? How about Flash Guard Guy? Huh?" Spike says as he points at Flash Sentry

Twilight Sparkle was about to say something, but merely ignored him and turned away

Rarity stands at the front of the boat with an irritated look

"Well isn't anypony going to help me down?" She says

"Brat" Gilda says

"I know, right?" Trixie says

"I-I'll help you down, Rarity!" Spike says, as he rushes to her boat and helps her out

"Why thank you, Spikey-Wikey" She says smiling at the baby dragon, who just blushes

"Well, that's everyone!" The draconequus says, as he snaps his fingers to make the clipboard disappear.

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: I still cannot believe Discord has the guts to bring that spoiled princess here! She's bullied me for so long! I can barely stand to stay here!

 **\- STATIC -**

Diamond Tiara: So apparently, I'm on the same island with the 3 blank flanks for half of the summer. Big deal! I can totally crush them like ice! It'll be a bit hard at first, but after I do it, it'll be so satisfying! *devilishly cackles*

* * *

"Now that everyone is here, it is time to select teams" Discord days as he grabs another clipboard "I already have the teams planned out, so don't bother asking to be on someone else's" He clears his throat and gets ready to read the names off.

"The first team will consist of.."

 **. Rarity**

 **. Gilda**

 **. Cheese Sandwich**

 **. Spike**

 **. Flash Sentry**

 **. Pinkie Pie**

 **. Diamond Tiara**

 **. Soarin**

 **. Silver Spoon**

 **. Apple Bloom**

"You 10 will now be known as..." Discord says "... The Screaming Parasprites!"

The team icon is green, with a picture of a smiling parasprite

"Cool!" Soarin says as he high fives Spike

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: I'M ON THE SAME TEAM WITH DIAMOND TIARA AND SILVER SPOON AND I'M NOT EVEN WITH MY BEST FRIENDS?! GAHHH!"

 **\- STATIC -**

Pinkie Pie: I can't believe I'm on the same team with my best friends! Rarity, Cheese, Spike, and Apple Bloom! The others are OK, but Gilda, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon are really mean! Like, REALLY mean!

 **\- STATIC -**

Flash Sentry: The teams are pretty cool I guess. Too bad I'm not on the same team as Twilight... Sure, we barely ever interact with each other, but she's really sweet! *sigh* But she's a princess... Would she even talk to me?

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"OK, time to read off the next team's members" Discord says as he shuffles his papers "The next team will consist of..."

 **. Big Macintosh**

 **. Scootaloo**

 **. Fluttershy**

 **. Sweetie Belle**

 **. Applejack**

 **. Trixie**

 **. Rainbow Dash**

 **. Cheerilee**

 **. Sunset Shimmer**

 **. Twilight Sparkle**

"You 10 will now be known as..." Discord says "... The Killer Breezies!"

Fluttershy gasps at the name

"K-killer?" She said anxiously, while coming close to tears

"I don't think we'll be doing any killing, Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash assured her friend

"But wouldn't it be so cool if we DID do killing?" Scootaloo said with an aggressive face. Which just caused Fluttershy to start crying and Rainbow Dash to facehoof

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Cheerilee: Hmm.. I guess my team is full of pretty good people. I have my faithful students, sweet people like Fluttershy, and a gentlecolt like Big Mac. The only problem is Trixie... She's not such a team player

 **\- STATIC -**

Scootaloo: Trixie is the most...

 **\- STATIC -**

Sweetie Belle: Annoying

 **\- STATIC -**

Sunset Shimmer: Self Centered

 **\- STATIC -**

Applejack: No good

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: ... Not very nice...

 **\- STATIC -**

Twilight Sparkle: Show off on the island!

 **\- STATIC -**

Trixie: My team must be so happy to have me! I mean, who wouldn't want to be on the same team with the Great and Powerful Trixie?

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Now before we start the very first challenge," the chaotic host says "Let me show you around camp. Would you follow me to your cabins?

Rarity gasped with delight

"Cabins! You mean those really nice and furnished ones in resorts?" The unicorn exclaimed with big eyes

"I guess you could say that.."

So they all walked with Discord to the cabins. The walk wasn't very long, but it wasn't super short either. Apple Bloom decides to talk to her friends about the whole "separate teams" thing

"Hey girls" the filly says "Can we talk?"

"Sure, AB, what's on your mind?" Scootaloo replies

"Well, about us being on different teams and all..." She replies while looking down sadly

"It's fine, Apple Bloom! It's not like we aren't friends anymore, right?" Sweetie Belle says

"Don't worry. We'll totally keep in touch!" Scootaloo says

"Well, OK then.." Apple Bloom says, still with a sad look "Too bad I'm stuck with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon"

"Yeah, that must stink" The handicapped pegasus says "They are so irritating! It's best you just ignore them, though"

"Believe me, I've been planning on ignoring those brats before this competition began!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were obviously walking together

"Ugh! My hooves hurt!" The pink filly complained "Are we almost there yet?"

"Almost" Discord says, walking a bit faster

Soarin and Spike we're talking about some boy things (It's not like I know my boys talk about, considering I'm not one) while Rainbow Dash was awkwardly following behind

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Before any of you get the wrong idea, no, I don't have a crush on Soarin. I'm just fascinated- um, I meant interested in what him and Spike are talking about. Plus, I mean, come on! He's a Wonderbolt! How could I miss the chance to talk to him?

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash and Soarin would make the cutest couple ever! Those two are perfect for eachother. They both seem to have a passion for flying, and-

Rainbow Dash: *is banging on the confessional door* I DO NOT LIKE HIM!

Fluttershy: *gets startled* Eep!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"OK, we're here!" Discord says as he points to the two cabins

The Screaming Parasprites cabin was on the left while the Killer Breezies cabin was on the right. The cabins were in terrible condition. Even from the outside you could see how crude it looked. The wood was loose enough to give you a spliter, and the bugs surrounding it wasn't exactly helping either.

Rarity scoffs at this "This isn't an expensive cabin!" She says

"Well if you don't like the accommodations, the door's right there, missy!" Discord says, as he snaps his fingers, making a door appear out of nowhere

Rarity stuck up her nose and just kept minding her own business

"Mares get one side of the cabin while stallions get the other" Discord says keeping a close eye on everypony

"Ya mean" Big Mac asks "I get an entire side to mah self?"

"Indeed" Discord assures him

Big Mac grins at this, while his younger sisters just roll their eyes

"You all can get situated and figure out everything" The happy host says "After that, meet me in the mess hall with our chef"

Twilight Sparkle has a perplexed look on her face "There's a chef? Who?"

"You'll see" he then snaps his fingers and teleports to the mess hall

The princess just shrugged and went into her cabin

* * *

"I get the top bunk"

Diamond Tiara was already making orders, even before the competition actually began

"Now who made you leader?" Apple Bloom asks, walking closer to her

"Well, it's not like anyone else was being a leader" Diamond Tiara said as she flicked the other filly

"Hey!" Apple Bloom says, putting her hoof on her forehead

"Yeah! Diamond Tiara totally deserves top bunk!" Silver Spoon said, avenging her friend "Blank flank losers can sleep outside for all I care"

"Ugh! Would you idiots stop arguing?!" Gilda said "All of you stupid mares are stupid!"

"Redundant much?" Diamond Tiara asks "I get the top bunk!"

"No, I do!" Apple Bloom says

"I do!" Gilda says

"Diamond Tiara does!" Silver Spoon says

"I do!" Rarity says

"I do!" Pinkie Pie says while hopping around and laughing "Is this a game? Did I win?"

All of the girls (except a certain pink pony, for she still thought this was just a simple game) began quarreling loud enough for the boys on the other side to hear clearly

* * *

"Wow.. Girls, am I right?" Soarin asks, directing his hoof to the wall

Spike could totally relate to this "I know, right? All they do is bicker about the smallest things. Makeup, dolls, dresses"

"Not all girls are like that, Spike" Flash says "Twilight wouldn't waste her time talking about those things. She's so smart, talented, interesting..." He was cut off by all of his guy friends glaring at him "... Um.. Wh-what was I saying?"

"Pinkie Pie doesn't talk about any of that stuff either!" Cheese Sandwich said while smiling "She usually just talks about parties and cake! Which is why we're the best of friends!"

Spike then looked at the blue pegasus "Well, what does Rainbow Dash talk about?"

Soarin looked at Spike with a confused face "Huh? How would I know? It's not like we ever hang out anyways. At least, not after that whole Rainbow Falls incident. With her supposedly "broken" arms and stuff" he then kept walking to his bed "She's a pretty smart kid, though. I'm surprised she realized that her friends were more important than winning any competition. She's nice, I guess"

"So wanna pick beds?" Cheese Sandwich asks them "Because I really don't mind having bottom bunk"

"Cool! Then I guess I'll have top bunk" Spike says, as he climbs the bunk ladder

"Bottom bunk is fine with me" Flash says as he sits on the bed

"Sweet! Looks like me and my pal both have top bunks" Soarin says. He then flies to the top and lays there peacefully

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Soarin: I guess you could say I see Spike as a close friend now. Not only is he amazed by my awesome flying skills, but I can really relate to the little guy. *chuckles* It's kind of funny that I'm making friends now.. You know, seeing how this is a competition and all..

 **\- STATIC -**

Spike: I cannot believe that me and Soarin are friends! *squeals, but quickly stops when he realized that he was on camera* Um.. I mean, pssh.. Whatever... *looks to his right and left* ... But seriously! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!

* * *

The boys seemed to be getting alone way better than the girls. At least the girls on the SP. Let's take a quick gander at the girls on the KB, shall we?

There were four beds. Considering that there was an odd number of girls, one lucky girl could have two bunks all to herself

"Top bunk! Top bunk's mine!" Rainbow Dash says as she dashes to the top bunk faster than any other girl

"The great and powerful Trixie will have the next top bunk!" She says as she steps up to that one

"I'll sleep under Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo says as she jumps under her

"And I'll sleep under Trixie, just so it'll be like me and Scoots are next to each other

Scootaloo's eyes twinkled "I can't believe I'm sleeping with Rainbow Dash and Sweetie Belle at the same time!"

"Er... You might wanna find a better way to say that there sentence, sugar cube.." Applejack said to the filly, who was just now realizing how out of context that sounded

"You can have the top bunk, Twilight" Sunset Shimmer said to her friend

"No, you can! I insist" Twilight says back

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No-"

"Twilight, take the bottom bunk, Sunset, take the top. Just.. Stop talking!" Rainbow Dash said with an irritated expression

The two mares just shrugged and went on their beds

"I'll sleep on the bottom bunk" Cheerilee says "I don't mind if anyone wants the top"

"Um.. If it's not too much to ask.." Fluttershy says "Could I have the top bunk? If that's ok with you, of course.."

Cheerilee smiled at the mare "Of course! We're all friends here"

"Well I guess I have the other bed to myself!" Applejack says, as she plops herself on the top bunk

* * *

The stallion just paced around his room like an idiot

"Um... I guess I'll have this bed.. If everyone's OK with it" Big Mac says "Wait, no one else is here but me.."

And after a long and awkward silence, he went on the top bunk

"... Eeyup.."

* * *

 **\- MESS HALL -**

"Welcome, ponies!" Discord says, as his campers walk in "Are you ready for lunch?

"Ready as I'll ever be!" The pink pony says, as she stuffs a piece of cake in her face

"Will we be having croissants?" Rarity asked with twinkling eyes

"And all that other 'fancy people' food?" Applejack asks, also, with twinkling eyes

"Um... Sure.. Chef! Please come and serve the meals"

A familiar face walked in front of the serving area, wearing a chef hat and holding a boiling pot

Actually, a familiar slime

"Smooze? He's chef?" Sweetie Belle asks

"Isn't he your friend that almost ruined the entire gala?" Rarity asks

"Come on now, guys. Smooze didn't do it on purpose" Fluttershy says softly

"Ew! But he's so slimy and disgusting!" Silver Spoon says, hiding behind Diamond Tiara

Smooze, not having much clue what was going on, just smilled and kept working

"Line up, guys!" Discord says "And I'll tell you what the first challenge is later

So everyone lined up to get their lunch. It was one of those "moving lines". Y'know, where you walk through, get your food, you get the gist

Smooze used a ladle to dump the "lunch" on everyones tray. Well, at least they thought it was lunch. They hardly knew if it was edible

"Yuck" Rainbow Dash said "Do you expect me to eat this slop?"

Smooze just kept dumping food on her tray. It was his job, after all

"That's fine, thank you.." Rainbow Dash said gravely as she went to her table to eat her sad excuse for a meal

"Um... I'm not hungry, thank you!" Apple Bloom said while sweating

Smooze just ignored her and dumped the food on her plate

She gulped and sat down

When Fluttershy walked up to get her food, Smooze placed a lump of meat on her plate

"Oh no! I-I don't eat meat!" She nervously assured the Smooze "Oh.. poor little animal..."

Gilda just took the pony's lunch "I'll take that, thank you very much"

Fluttershy sighed and sat back down

"I think my food just moved.." Flash said as he stared down at it

* * *

While everyone was unwillingly eating their gruel, they began to talk

"I still can't believe we have to eat this" Diamond Tiara said "If this chaos guy has one million dollars, why can't he spare to buy some half decent food?!"

"Yeah! Diamond Tiara, like, so totally deserves better" Silver Spoon says. People were getting tired of how much she kissed up to her

Apple Bloom tried really hard to stomach down her lunch, but it wasn't very easy "When I get the money, I'm definitely gonna buy me a life size toothbrush! It'll take years to get this terrible taste out of my mouth"

Gilda was carelessly stuffing the "food" in her mouth like there was no tomorrow

"Wait, you actually enjoy this stuff?" Spike asks the griffin

"Yeah right. It's not like I'm gonna starve myself" She replies with her usual rude tone

* * *

The Killer Breezies weren't enjoying their lunch so much either

"And I thought my cooking was bad" Sweetie Belle said

"Eeyup" Big Mac says with a grossed out face

"So what do you guys think the first challenge will be?" Fluttershy asked

"It's our first challenge! How hard could it be?" Rainbow Dash says to her friend

* * *

And there they stood, on top of a 1,000 ft. cliff above the water

Everyone stood there with their jaws dropped in fear

"... Oh snap.."

* * *

 **That's part 1! Thanks for reading and please leave a review if that isn't too much trouble**

 **And here are the teams in case you forgot**

Screaming Parasprites

Diamond Tiara

Silver Spoon

Apple Bloom

Pinkie Pie

Flash Sentry

Soarin

Spike

Cheese Sandwich

Gilda

Rarity

Killer Breezies

Big Macintosh

Cheerilee

Rainbow Dash

Twilight Sparkle

Sunset Shimmer

Trixie

Applejack

Sweetie Belle

Fluttershy

Scootaloo

 **And here's a quick reference guide of the characters:**

Twilight Sparkle - The Adorkable Genius

Rainbow Dash - The Tomboy

Pinkie Pie - The Cute Clown

Fluttershy - The Bashful Animal Lover

Rarity - The Prissy Princess

Applejack - The Sporty Redneck

Spike - The Loyal Buddy

Apple Bloom - The Intelligent Filly

Scootaloo - The Wild Child

Sweetie Belle - The Exceptional Singer

Diamond Tiara - The Spoiled Brat

Silver Spoon - The Cronie

Cheerilee - The Devoted Teacher

Big Mac - The Guy on the Farm

Cheese Sandwich - The Super Duper Party Pony

Flash Sentry - The Royal Guard

Gilda - The Tough Powerhouse

Sunset Shimmer - The Reformed Villain

Trixie - The Boasting Magician

Soarin - The Brainless Wonderbolt

 **CONTINUES IN PART 2**


	2. Ep2: Let's Meet the Campers Pt 2

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

 **EXTRA NOTE - I will be using some challenges and scenes from Total Drama. Don't worry, the whole thing won't be a huge copy of the show. I just took some ideas since I barely have any. I took various quotes and scenes from it too, but don't worry, about 90% of this is all me. Ha...**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 - Season 1: Let's Meet the Campers Part 2**

"Last time, on Total Pony Island," Discord says "We met our 20 unlucky campers that I selected to participate in my competition, right here, in my very own Disaster Island. Some were sweet, some were rude, and some were just plain unexplainable. After a long and painful walk, the campers finally arrived at their cabins, which were pretty much just beaten up wood that was stacked together. The girls on the Screaming Parasprites were screaming before the game even began! The others seemed to get along fine, I guess. After a terrible lunch, if I should even CALL it lunch, they got ready for their first challenge, which could easily kill them all, depending on how they did it. What will happen this time? Find out, on Total.. Pony.. Island!"

* * *

The 20 campers were still looking down in utter fear at what they were supposed to accomplish

"This first part of the challenge will be easy" Discord says "All you have to do is jump from this 1,000 ft. cliff and dive into the Chaos Lake. Then Smooze will come in a boat, pick you up, and take you back to shore. Sounds easy enough"

"Sounds easy enough?!" Sweetie Belle yelled "We could easily die from this!"

"Sweetie Belle's right!" Rarity said shivering with fear

"Don't worry, I had one of my interns do this before any of you guys tried it" The host assured them

"Phew" They all said in relief

"Despite the fact that he lost his leg and broke every part of his body, he's fine!" Discord said with a grin "Now who's first?"

They all gulped and waited for someone to volunteer

After about 2 entire minutes of silence, Applejack decided to step it

"If no one's gonna do it, I'll do it!" She says as she jumps over the cliff and into the water "Ahhhh!" The redneck yelled as she was falling down

Everyone looked over the cliff in fear of what would happen

After a very long scream session, AJ finally landed into the water with a huge splash

"She did it!" Soarin yelled "Me next!"

He walks to the back of the cliff, then builds enough momentum to make the ultimate splash

"CANNON BALL!"

That splash was big enough to trample everyone at camp! Sadly, it didn't end as expected, for Soarin hit himself on a buoy by accident

"Ouch.." He says as he slips down

"Is he Ok?!" Rainbow Dash asked anxiously "N-not that I care or anything.."

Smooze comes with his boat to pick both AJ and a painful Soarin up inside his boat. Then sailed back to the island

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Twilight Sparkle: I still can't believe we have to do this! Is Discord trying to kill us or something?!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Big Macintosh jumps off the cliff, screaming a bit silenter than everyone else, but still screaming

He was then followed by Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle

"Ahhh!" They all yelled

"I doubt I can do this" Sunset Shimmer says to Twilight Sparkle

"Me neither!" The purple alicorn replies. She then looks over at Flash "I kind of wish me and Flash were on the same team.."

"Why? Do you like him?" Sunset Shimmer says while nudging her friend playfully

Twilight Sparkle blushed mildly at this

"No. It's just because I kind of wanted to get to know him better. You know, with us competing for money and all"

The two then watched as Cheerilee and Trixie jumped

"Well, whatever happens, I'll totally be by your side" The amber unicorn said

"Thanks" Twilight Sparkle says "Hey Sunset, do you wanna make an alliance. Y'know, so we can get farther in the game together?"

"Sure! Totally!" Sunset Shimmer says as she quickly hugs her "How about we jump off this cliff now, and hopefully we'll still be alive to talk about our strategies?"

"Heh, yeah"

So the two run off the cliff and jump

"Ahhh!"

And with a big splash, they landed in the water

"We did it!" Sunset Shimmer says

"And all of our bones are still in place!" Twilight Sparkle replies

The two laugh and get on Smooze's boat

Fluttershy was the last on her team to jump. She was pretty reluctant to.

"I-I'm too scared..." She says silently "I don't think I can do this.." She was extremely close to tears

"Oh, well sorry to hear that, Fluttershy.." Discord says with a bit of fake sympathy "Listen, you don't have to jump if you don't want to"

"Really?" She said perking up a bit "Th-thank you, Discord!"

"Unfortunately" He continued "You'll be forced to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the competition, for being a big chicken"

"Oh..." She said sorrowfully

* * *

"OK, time for the Screaming Parasprites to jump!" Discord says "Soarin already went, so you guys just need 9 people to jump"

Before anyone asked, Gilda stepped in to jump

"Let's do this" The griffon said to herself as she cracked her neck, knuckles, and pretty much every other part of her body. She steps to the peak and jumps off. She barely screamed and just bravely jumped in, barely causing a splash

"Wow" Silver Spoon says in awe

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rarity: Sure, Gilda is pretty mean, but she seems to be exceptionally skilled! Hmm.. I guess we can keep her in for a while. Of course, if she doesn't rage out of nowhere like some psychopath

 **\- STATIC -**

Spike: This is my chance! If I jump off this cliff without looking like a complete idiot, I may be able to impress Rarity!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"I'm going next!" Spike says proudly. He looks over the cliff one more time and gulps

"You can do this. You can do this" He recites in his head

He takes a deep breath and jumps over the cliff

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, louder than anyone else

"You can do this Spike!" Rarity yells from the cliff

Spike immediately got distracted by this and got hit by a ledge of the cliff

"Ooh!" They all shouted, cringing at the sight

Despite the minor head damage, Spike was alright, and got on the boat

"Me next! Me next!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese shouted at the same time

"You losers can go together for all I care" Diamond Tiara says

"Yeah! What she said!" Silver Spoon says

Diamond Tiara just glares at her friend, who smiles at her

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: OK, I get we're friends and all, but, like, all Silver Spoon does is follow me around and act like she's half of me! It's so annoying! Hmm.. Maybe I can take advantage of that..

 **\- STATIC -**

Silver Spoon: Whatever Diamond Tiara said in there, I totally agree with!

 **\- STATIC** **-**

Diamond Tiara: *has a disturbed face* ... Like I was saying..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

So the two party ponies jumped off the cliff "Whee!" They both said at the same time

They landed in the water causing a huge splash

"That was so much fun!" Cheese Sandwich says

"You said it!" Pinkie Pie replies

Smooze picks the two up inside his boat

"Well, who's going next?" Apple Bloom asks

There was more awkward silence

"Not me" Diamond Tiara said "I'll get my mane wet. It isn't making it look so perfect! You obviously wouldn't understand, with your sad excuse for hair" She then began brushing her mane with her hoof

"You are jumping into that water, now!" Apple Bloom yells

"Make me!" The pink filly yells back

That's when AB gave her a devious glance. She then picked the filly up

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Diamond Tiara said, trying to get out of her hooves

"What I should have done years ago!" The earth pony said as she threw her off the cliff

"AHHHH!" Diamond Tiara yelled in utter fear

Everyone on her tram just stared at the filly in awe

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: I admit, that was a bit unorthodox, but man, did that feeling satisfying!

 **\- STATIC -**

Applejack: I've never seen this side of my sister, but can I just say... WOO HOO! I am so proud of her!

* * *

"Diamond Tiara!" Silver Spoon yelled "I'll save you!" Then she jumped off the cliff also

"AHHH!"

Apple Bloom jumps also "AHHH!" She yells

The three fillies land with a big splash. Diamond Tiara quickly pulled her head out of the water

"Apple Bloom! You are so going to pay for that!"

Smooze comes by and takes the fillies on his ship

Rarity reluctantly jumps in as well

"AHHH! DEAR CELESTIA, DON'T LET ME DIE!"

She landed in the water, barely making a splash

"Ugh! My hair is all wet now!" She says looking at it

"Well, here goes nothing" Flash says as he props his wings up

The guard dashes past the cliff and jumps off

"AHHH!"

He lands directly next to the buoy, avoiding any injury

Smooze comes by and takes Flash

* * *

"Well, now that everypony has jumped" Discord began "I can safely say that the Screaming Parasprites won the first part of the challenge!"

Everyone on the SP cheered and hopped around in joy

"So what do we win? An advantage in the second part?" Flash asks eagerly

"Who said anything about winning a prize?" Discord asks

That's when they cut their celebration

"You mean we jumped off a 1,00 ft high cliff for nothing?!" Gilda asks angrily

Discord thinks for a moment "Hmm, I guess you did"

The griffon became extremely angry "WHAT?! AGHH!" She started lunging forward to tackle him, well before Spike and Rarity held her back at least

"Let me at him!" She yelled with extreme anger

Discord looks at her, shrugs, and goes back to explaining

"So this next part of the challenge will be to build a raft for your entire team to fit in. Then sail back to the island. First team back wins immunity and the losing team will be up for elimination. Your building equipment is waiting for you at your side of the lake. Now get building!" The host says

* * *

"So who's gonna build the raft?" Rainbow Dash asks

"We should all pitch in" Fluttershy suggests "Big Mac, you can do the base, Cheerilee and Rainbow, you two can design the base, Twilight and Sunset, you two can pick the materials, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo can find some canoe paddles, Applejack can make sure it stays together, I can find a flag, and Trixie can-"

She was cut off by the mare yelling "The Great and Powerful Trixie shall not take part in this! Trixie isn't about to waste her energy on some stupid raft!"

"But.. We'll lose.." Fluttershy says with a sad face

"You peasants can build it!" Trixie says, as she lays down in the sand

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: And people say I'm selfish! Trixie can't even lend a hoof when we're building a raft!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"We don't need her, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash says "We can do it without the Great and Powerful slacker"

So they (as in everypony but Trixie) all begin building the raft

* * *

Flash Sentry pushes some loose planks together and began hammering them together. "This should do" He says looking at the raft's base

"Great job, Flash!" Pinkie said "I'll add some balloons!" She grabs a basket of balloons and precedes to tie them on the raft

"Move out of the way, Stinky Pie!" Gilda says as she bumps Pinkie out of the way

"Waugh!" She says as she tumbles on the ground

"Hey!" Cheese Sandwich says "What was that for?"

"You ponies should just stay out of my way, ok?" The griffon said as she flew off "It's probably for the best if you don't wanna get creamed into a puff"

Cheese stares at her angrily. "You ok, Pinkie?" He asked as he helped her up

She immediately sprung back up before he could lift her "Of course I am!" Then she began working on the raft again. That's what Cheese loved about her, her happy spirit and optimism

"Hmm.. Maybe I could get my cutie mark in building!" Apple Bloom thought, as she repeatedly hit nails with her hammer. The filly was doing exceptionally well, for someone who rarely builds anything

"Great job, AB!" Spike says as he patrolled everyone's progress "Keep it up!"

"Thanks, Spike!" She said as she took a break from hammering "Hey, Spike? Do you think I can get my cutie mark in building?"

Before Spike could even answer her question, a certain filly and her follower walked up

"Probably not" Diamond Tiara says "But you have a great chance at getting one in being a complete loser!"

The two fillies broke into huge laughter, as Apple Bloom just rolled her eyes and continued working

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: Maybe if I keep ignoring them, I won't have to worry about being picked on! Then again, how am I supposed to ignore those to brats when they're more obnoxious than exploding buildings?! *sigh* I really wish Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were on my team...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Applejack could easily overhear what was going on. Being bullied is bad enough, but watching someone close to you get bullied is even worse, especially when you're a bystander.

"Dang, I swear to Celestia, those two fillies are about as good as a stable full of cockatrices!" The angry pony said while gathering more parts for her team's raft

"Yeah" Fluttershy says "They aren't very nice, if you ask me.."

"Maybe she'll change, like I did" Sunset Shimmer said, smiling at Twilight, for she was the person who reformed her

"I doubt it" Rainbow Dash added with a grave facial expression

Meanwhile, Big Mac and Cheerilee were working on the sides of the raft

"So, how's it like working on the farm?" Cheerilee asked "Is it difficult?"

He simply replied with an "Eeyup"

"I see.." She said

"How about you" The red stallion added "Is being a teacher hard?"

"You have no idea" She said with an annoyed face "It's especially difficult when you have a bunch of arguing students. Most of the things I'm told about is Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon either making fun of your sister and her friends, or them being plain rude"

"When were jobs 'spose to be easy, anyways?" Big Mac asked with a smile

They both share a friendly chuckle and continue working

* * *

"Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said "What are you doing with those binoculars?"

Rainbow Dash was supposedly holding binoculars to her eyes, looking over at the other team

"And why are you looking at Soarin talk to Spike?"

Rainbow Dash quickly realized she was being acknowledge and threw the binoculars away

"Wh-what are you talking about?" The tomboy asked nervously "I wasn't spying on Soarin! I was spying on his team! Y'know... To make sure they aren't... um.. Cheating!"

"Then why did you throw away your binoculars? And why are you sweating like that?" She asked

Rainbow Dash was about done with all of her questions, for she was running out of answers

"Because I was done spying, of course! And I'm sweating because it's hot outisde!" She said walking away quickly "It IS summer after all! Heh heh!"

Fluttershy just glared at her friend with a perplexed glance. But she shrugged it off and kept working on the boat

* * *

Discord was sitting on beach chairs with Smooze back at the island, impatiently waiting for them to finish

"What is taking those guys so long?" He asked. He then snapped his fingers, making a megaphone appear out a of thin air

He grabs it and begins yelling in it "You ponies better hurry up! I'm losing my patience!"

"Just a few more finishing touches..." Rarity says as she snips and ties a read bow on her raft "And... Done! Ok everypony, hop on"

"Are you almost done with that boat?" Trixie asked "The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't deserve to wait this long!"

Rainbow Dash begins to mock the unicorn under her breath "That ungrateful little..."

"Boat's done!" Scootaloo yells "Wow, Rainbow Dash! You are so great at making rafts!"

Rainbow Dash looks down at the filly and just says "Thanks" without any real emotion. She was too concentrated on getting her team back to the island first

Everyone rushed onto their boats and got ready to paddle

Discord grabbed his binoculars, only to see them about to start "Finally! They're starting!" He snaps his fingers, causing 2 popcorn bags to appear. He takes one and gives the other to Smooze. "This'll be good"

The race was on!

* * *

"OK, time to paddle!" Apple Bloom says "Spike, Soarin, did you two make the paddles I instructed you guys to make?"

"Wait" The pegasus says "We were supposed to make paddles?"

Apple Bloom just sat there dumb founded, as she watched the other team pass her. "You're telling me that you didn't even make paddles?!"

"Guess so" Spike says nervously smiling

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: I hate to sound like a party pooper, but no one on my team seems to be very useful. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are out of the question, Spike and Soarin aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed, they're just tools, Pinkie Pie's nice and all, but she isn't very devoted to working, and neither is Cheese whats-his-name! Gilda is extremely rude and Rarity won't touch a spec of dirt if her life depended on it! Flash is ok, I guess, but I feel like he's falling for Twilight, and she's on the other team! Guess I'm gonna have to be leader..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Then how are we gonna paddle?" Cheese asked

"Hmm.." Apple Bloom said, with an evil smirk "Rarity, you hold onto Soarin and I'll hold onto Spike!"

"WHAT?!" Soarin and Spike said

"Congrats you two! You guys are our paddles for the challenge! Hope ya enjoy swimming!" Apple Bloom says as she grabs onto Spike and rows him through the water

"GAH!" The two guys screamed. Maybe they should've made those paddles...

* * *

Big Mac and Cheerilee were the two in charge of rafting, since they were older

"Ha!" Rainbow Dash says as she looks behind them "Those Parasprites are no where to be seen! Go Breezies!"

"Trixie" Twilight said "Aren't you gonna help? You wanna win too, right?"

"Of course Trixie wants to win!" Trixie says "But why try when I have you guys to do it for me? Like they say, there's no 'I' in team, so looks like I don't have to be a part of it"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sweetie Belle: All Trixie does is wait for people to do everything for her. Why is she so "great and powerful" if she can't even lift her hoof?!

 **\- STATIC -**

Cheerilee: Trixie isn't exactly a team player. That's why I want her off this island ASAP! But it's not like I'm about to throw a challenge to get her out

* * *

"I think we're getting closer to them" Flash says looking afar

"Let's speed up the rowing, girls!" Gilda says trying to speed the boat up by rapidly rowing her talons behind the boat

"We're trying as hard as we can!" Apple Bloom says "But these two aren't very easy to control"

"Then why are you using us to row?!" Spike asks angrily

"Because you two are the best we could afford" Apple Bloom replied "Plus, you kind of deserve it for not making paddles"

"We said we were sorry" Soarin said rolling his eyes, or at least trying to, seeing that he was constantly being dunked in water

The Parasprite boat started began speeding up, and caught up to the Breezies

"Hey! I see the Breezies!" Pinkie Pie says "Hi Dashie!" She starts waving at her

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash says, now just realizing how close they were to them "Guys! Row faster!"

"We're going as fast as we can" Big Mac said to the pegasus

"Well go faster than how fast you can! Duh!" Rainbow Dash said to Big Mac

"Sweetie Belle! Turn on the speed blades!" Rainbow instructed the filly

"On it!" She said. She walked to the back of the boat and used her mouth to pull the trigger. That's when the boat started speeding insanely

"How did they put speed blades on their boat?!" Flash asked in awe "We need to go faster, guys!"

Rainbow Dash began grinning at the fact that she was winning "Yes! We're more than halfway there"

"Come on! Are you guys even trying?" Trixie said to Dash "We aren't going any faster if you ask me"

Rainbow Dash was not going to take anymore of Trixie's ridiculous remarks "COULD YOU STOP BEING ANNOYING FOR ONCE?!" She yelled at Trixie "YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL ALL THE TIME! YOU WEREN'T EVEN HELPING!"

Trixie came closer to Dash "Oh, so now me, The Great and Powerful Trixie, is the bad guy here?"

"You've always been the bad guy, you half wit!" Rainbow Dash yelled at her

Everyone's attention was now on those two bickering

"What do you mean?! I'm one of the nicest mares in Equestria!" Trixie yelled "I'M THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" The mare kept stomping everywhere out of anger, and the raft wasn't built to take much strength

"Stop stomping!" Cheerilee said "The boat's gonna-"

That's when the raft collapsed, leaving them stranded in the water

"... Collapse"

"Look what you did!" Rainbow Dash screamed

"What I did?" Trixie said "You were the one to underestimate the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Guys! The Parasprites passed us!" Twilight Sparkle said

"Swim! Swim for Celestia's sake! Swim!" Applejack said

But alas, their swimming was rarely fast enough, for the Parasprites made it back to the island

"Congratulations, Screaming Parasprites! You win the first challenge and earn immunity!" Discord sais happily

They all began to cheer and jump for joy. I mean, what's more reawarding than winning the first challenge? Besides winning one million dollars, of course

Discord grabbed his megaphone again and yelled to the others "You guys go dry off and meet me at the campfire area to vote off a camper"

"Oh, I know who my vote's on" Rainbow Dash says, as she glares at Trixie, and so does everypony else

"... What? Why are you all looking at Trixie like that?" Trixie asked, totally clueless of what they were talking about

* * *

It was the time.. The time for the dreaded ceremony..

Everypony took their place on a stump. Twilight saved a seat for Sunset since they were BFF now and all. They were currently waiting for the host to arrive, until he arrived in one of the most interesting ways, by magic!

Discord teleported in front of the losing team in a puff of smoke

"Well" he says "How does it feel to be the first team to lose?"

"Whaddya you think?" Applejack said with a dull face

"Well anyways" The host man said, as he snapped his fingers and made several slips of paper to appear in his hand "I collected all of your votes, and if you are safe, I'll hand you a marshmallow"

"Mmm.. Marshmallows.." Sweetie Belle said

"It's good you said that Sweetie Belle" Discord says "Because you get one! You're safe" He tossed a marshmallow to the filly, who attempted to catch it with her mouth, but missed and it jumped off her nose

"Shoot" She said

"Big Macintosh, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, and Twilight Sparkle are also safe" He says as he throws marshmallows at them "And so is Sunset Shimmer" He throws a marshmallow at her

She happily catches it, and her and Twilight hoof bump out of joy

"Applejack, you're safe" Discord says

"Yahoo!" The orange earth pony says, and catches her marshmallow

There were 3 ponies left, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Trixie

"Fluttershy" Discord said "You were the only one who didn't jump for your team, which is why you were forced to wear a chicken hat for the entire challenge"

"Speaking of which" The yellow pegasus said "May I please take it off now? It's a bit uncomfortable"

Discord uses his magic to make the chicken hat disappear into thin air

"Thank you" She said grinning

"Trixie" Discord said "You nearly drowned your team with your boasting, literally!" He begins to laugh at his own joke

"Just move on!" Trixie says "Trixie can't wait any longer!"

"Rainbow Dash" Discord says "Sure, you tried to lead your team, but you were extremely aggressive in doing so. Not to mention that you angered Trixie, causing her to sink your boat"

"It's not my fault!" RD says "She was the annoying one"

"The next marshmallow goes to..." Discord says "... Fluttershy"

She happily catches her marshmallow and eats it

"Trixie, Rainbow Dash" Discord "You two are the last ones heres"

Both mares showed exceptional fear, for they knew one of them was leaving

"And the last marshmallow goes to..."

"Rainbow Dash" Discord says, as he slowly hands her the marshmallow

"Aw yeah!" She pegasus screamed as she scarfed down her marshmallow like there was no tomorrow

"What?!" Trixie exclaimed "Why would you all vote for me, The Great and Powerful Trixie?!"

"That's exactly why" Twilight Sparkle says "All you do is boast about the most pointless things! That doesn't get you anywhere, you know"

"Not to mention that you broke the boat that WE had to make ourselves" Sweetie Belle says

"And you're just really annoying sometimes..." Fluttershy says shyly

Trixie scoffed and stuck up her nose "Fine! See if I care! You guys just lost your best player, you know!"

"Trixie" Discord says "The Dock of Shame is that-a-way" He pointed at the dock, as the Boat of Losers pulled up to it

Trixie walks down the dock, still with an arrogant face, and climbs onto the boat

"This isn't the last of me you'll see!" The unicorn assured them "Oh, and by the way, IT'S THE GREAT AND POWERF-"

She was cut off by the boat going away in the distance, taking her back to Ponyville

"Glad she's gone" Rainbow Dash said

"Agreed!" Said everyone else on her team, as they hoof bumped together

* * *

"Well, good night, girls!" Diamond Tiara said, as she jumped on the top bunk

"Who said you get top bunk?" Apple Bloom asked

"It's not like anyone could decide anyways" Diamond Tiara says "First come, first serve!"

That's when everyone but AB quickly found the most comfortable bed, forcing Apple Bloom to be stuck with the worst one

"... Great.." The filly said, as she reluctantly laid on her bed. Well, at least she tried to, considering there were nails sticking out of it

And in the snap of a finger (or talon in her case), Gilda shut the lights off

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first episode! The second one is coming soon! And if you guys didn't mind, I need some suggestions for challenges. I have all of them planned out, but I'm realizing that some of them won't work in this case, so if it isn't too much trouble...**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Ep3: A Hoof Up in the Race

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

* * *

 **Chapter 03 - Season 1: A Hoof Up In the Race**

"Last time on Total Pony Island" Discord said "Are campers had to do there first challenge, which I don't even think you can call a challenge. How about death trap? Anyways, after many painful jumps, and even scarier throws, the Screaming Parasprites won the first part of the first challenge. They thought they'd get an advantage, but they were so wrong, and Gilda was SO mad. The actual challenge was a raft race, and once again, the Screaming Parasprites won the race. Unfortunately, the Breezie's boat broke after Trixie and Rainbow Dash had a major aguing session. During the marshmallow ceremony, there were only 2 campers left, Trixie and RD. Trixie ended up getting the boot, and boy was she angry! What will the next challenge be? Who will be the next to go home? Find out, on Total.. Pony.. Island!

* * *

It was 6:00 am and the campers were still tucked in their beds. I mean, it IS summer after all

Discord comes out of his cabin (which is in much better condition than the teams' ones) and smells the fresh outside air. What a wonderful day to have a challenge

"Isn't today so beautiful?" Discord asks himself "The birds are singing, the sun is shining... Too bad I have to ruin the day!"

He grabs a megaphone and begins yelling in it

"WAKE UP, CAMPERS AND REPORT OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY!" He screamed, causing the birds to fly away

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked "Waugh!" She screamed as she fell off her bed

"Stupid rusty nails!"

All of the other girls woke up in suddenly too

"Can't a filly get her beauty sleep?!" Diamond Tiara asked as she took off her sleeping mask

* * *

Everypony reported outside and stood in front of Discord with tired faces

"It's 6:00 in the morning!" Rainbow Dash said "Why did you wake us up?"

"Why are all y'all tired? It's just 6:00" Applejack asked

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Applejack: Back on the farm, we woke up at 4:00 and started working! These ponies haven't seen nothin' yet...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"My sincere apologies for waking you up so early" The host said "Actually, not really. If you wanna win, you gotta work for it!"

They all rolled their eyes, at least they tried to, since they were close to shutting them and falling back asleep

"In fact" Discord said, lifting up his finger "You all can run around the entire island and report to the mess hall before we actually start the challenge"

"What?!" They all exclaimed, then groaned

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Scootaloo: Now I hope I'm voted out next!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Discord flew back to his beach chair and waited for the campers to arrive back

"This is gonna take a while" He said "Might as well get comfortable"

None of the campers were going very fast, except Pinkie Pie, who was upbeat all the time, but even SHE was slowing down a bit

"Hey, Spike!" Soarin said to the dragon "Wanna ride on my back and we can fly?"

"Do I!" Spike said with joy. He climbed on the back of Soarin and they were soaring through the sky together

Rainbow Dash spotted them in the air, so she propped her wings out and flew up next to them

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash" Soarin said looking at her

"Wow" Spike said "You two should totally have a race! I wanna see whose faster"

"Please, I'm obviously faster" Soarin said, still high in the sky

"We'll see about that, Snore-in!" And with that, she dashed through the sky and passed Soarin really quick

He began to go faster, even though Spike began having trouble staying on his back

"La la la la la!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped around the forest with the others

Gilda was still tired and could barely keep up with the others

"Slow... Down.." She said in between pants

Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac were up to speed and were practically leading everyone

"Yee haw!" Applejack yells "We're practically in the lead!"

That's when a quick breeze passes everyone

"What in tarnation was that?" Applejack asked as she suddenly stops, causing everyone to bump into her back

Little did they know, it was Dash and Soarin (and Spike) having their race. Those two were racing like there was no tomorrow! Spike was still clutching on to Soarin for his life, making sure he didn't fall

"Waugh!" The dragon screamed "Could you guys go a bit slower?!"

"Don't worry, dude! I'm almost there!" Soarin said as he charged past Rainbow Dash. He was barley able to make out his words with all of the wind resistance

"I'm not gonna lose to some lame Wonderbolt!" Dash said, as she charged past Soarin

"Lame?!" That's when Soarin boosted away through the sky

"AHH!" Spike screamed as he was literally holding on to Soarin's tail

It almost seemed like a race for their lives, until...

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash said. She started going at an insane speed. She was practically meters away from Soarin, and completely unexpectedly

BOOM!

She made a Sonic Rainboom! Everypony looked up to the sky and saw the beautiful colors that were emerging from the sky

"Ooh! Ah!" The crowd said as they kept running

"Wow!" Spike and Soarin said

Even Rainbow Dash was amazed herself! How did she do such a rare move that easily? Must have been the adrenaline. I mean, she was racing against a Wonderbolt, for Celestia's sake!

And right after that brief, but amazing performance, they arrived at camp

"Sweet Celestia!" Discord exclaimed "That was truly amazing!"

"Are you even surprised? I mean, this is me we're talking about" Rainbow Dash said proudly

"That was breath taking!" Fluttershy said, flying to her friend

"You said it" Soarin said, as he flew down with a terrified Spike "Great job, Rainbow Dash! Never met someone who could beat me" He then stuck out his hoof for a hoof bump

Rainbow Dash was pretty astonished by this. So she blushed and gave him a hoof bump

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL **  
**

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe I'm the first to ever beat a Wonderbolt in a race! Plus, it was Soarin! The best flyer there is! *swoons and then looks at the camera with an awkward face* Uh.. What was I saying?

 **\- STATIC -**

Spike: *sitting in a fetal position while shaking* Never.. Going.. To.. Do.. That.. AGAIN

* * *

Discord looks over at the various several ponies "Great job, ponies!" He says "I hope you enjoyed your practice!"

"Practice?" Applejack asks. Then she runs up to Discord's face "Whaddya mean practice?"

"Why, Applejack" Discord said, patting her head "Today's challenge is a race! A 7 legged race, to be exact"

"A 7 legged what?" Applejack asks

"Well, since I wasn't going to tie all of you up together, I decided to only tie 6 of you together, thus making a 7 legged race!"

"But, isn't it a 3 legged race?" Sunset Shimmer asks

"Not in this competition it isn't!" Discord says as he begins flying in the air "The rules are pretty simple actually. Your team will pick 6 members to participate in the race. In stead of just a willy nilly "run across the track" race, you'll be doing an obstacle course! Except I won't be adding the obstacles, the remaining members of your team will! They will lay out traps for the other team while they struggle to get to the finish line. The first team to make it to the end wins immunity and the losers will be up for elimination"

"Hmmm.. Seems pretty simple" Twilight Sparkle says

"You keep telling yourself that" Discord says to the alicorn, still flying in the air "Now teams, pick your racers!"

* * *

"So who wants to race for our team?" Sweetie Belle asks

"I'll volunteer" Gilda says " I **am** the best flyer in Equestria, after all"

Rainbow Dash immediately heard Gilda, and almost saw this as a challenge "I'm volunteering for the Breezies!"

Even if they were on different teams, the two were quickly building more hatred for each other

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Gilda thinks she's so tough! Ha! Need I remind you that I did an epic Sonic Rainboom in front of everypony at camp less than 30 minutes ago? She doesn't stand a chance!

 **\- STATIC -**

Gilda: Rainbow Dash thinks she's so tough! Ha! Need I remind you who was the best flyer at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp? She doesn't stand a chance!

 **\- STATIC -**

Pinkie Pie: *spinning the toilet paper on the TP holder* Ooh! Pretty!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"I'm going if Rainbow Dash is going!" Scootaloo says, as she high hoofs RD

"I'll go!" Sweetie Belle says

"We'll go" Cheerilee and Big Mac say at the same time

"And I'll go" Applejack says

* * *

"So, who's gonna race with the griffon?" Diamond Tiara says as she paces in front of her team, with her BFF-not-really following her

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed "I will! I will!"

"So will I!" Cheese says as he jumps with Pinkie

"Fine" Diamond Tiara says rolling her eyes "Who else is going?"

"Aren't you gonna volunteer?" Apple Bloom asked

"And risk getting my mane dirty?" Diamond Tiara replies "No way!"

"Sometimes, I don't even think you care about your team" Apple Bloom retorted "All you care about is keeping your squeaky clean mane in shape! You gotta get dirty sometimes, ya know. It ain't gonna kill ya"

Diamond Tiara just looked at Apple Bloom "Um, do you like, know who you're talking to? I'm Diamond Tiara!"

"And I'm not waiting anymore" Apple Bloom said

"Fine, I'll go" Diamond Tiara said, sticking her nose up "Only because I'm a good team mate"

"Yeah, and I'm Star Swirl the Bearded.." Apple Bloom said sarcastically

"I'll go if Diamond Tiara is going!" Silver Spoon said, as she hugged her annoyed friend

"And I'll go!" Spike said smiling

* * *

Discord looked at everyone's selections

"Wow.. You guys sure know how to pick 'em.." He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes "Anyways, the remaining people: Apple Bloom, Flash Sentry, Soarin, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy will set the traps. I've set out various traps over by the sidelines. Butter, nails, bear traps, you get the gist"

All of the participants gulped after hearing this

"Just slide on under and watch the other team fail!" He cackled

Fluttershy wasn't exactly liking the "new" Discord. Sure, he was nice, but he was slowly becoming evil again..

"Discord" She said as she flew up to him "Don't you think we shouldn't use so many traps? They're a bit... Y'know.. aggressive.."

If someone else had asked this, he'd merely ignore them, but it was Fluttershy. He didn't want to disappoint her

"Well.." He said "I guess I can take out the bear trap.. But I'm keeping everything else!"

"That's better" She said softly as she hugged him, making Discord smile

"OK, let me just tie your legs up.." Discord says as he snapped his fingers, making all of the participant's team's legs tied "Time to start your engines!"

"But we don't have engi-" Sweetie Belle said, but was cut off by Discord

"GO!" He yelled as he shot the starting pistol, making all the trap setters on the sidelines duck in fear of it being a real pistol

* * *

The Breezies were already in the lead and the rest just started. I mean, they WERE being leaded by Rainbow Dash

"Ok" Spike said "My leg goes here, right?"

"No, wait" Cheese Sandwich said "I think it goes there, and my leg goes... Wait.."

Diamond Tiara facehooofed "Just run already!"

And the second they dashed off, they fell right back down

"Ugh.." Diamond Tiara said

The first area they were running through was a pasture, pretty simple, I guess

"I've so got this in the bag!" Rainbow Dash said

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Cheerilee asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, 'we'" Rainbow Dash said. Even though she knew she was leading everpony

"Ok, what traps should we set for the Breezies?" Apple Bloom asked her team

"How about we throw these pies at them?" Flash Sentry asked, holding up a pie Discord left by the traps

"What?! No way!" Soarin said as he took the pie "You can't waste perfectly good pie like that!"

"Fine" Apple Bloom said rolling her eyes "Whaddya you suggest?"

Soarin grabbed a jar of bees and shook it "We can throw this jar of bees at them!"

"Great idea! For once" Apple Bloom says. Then she takes the jar and throws it at the Breezies

"What the-" Rainbow Dash said as she saw the jar break

That's when bees quickly started swarming everywhere

"AHHH! BEES!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo yelled

Everyone scattered, well, they tried to at least. Need I remind you that their legs were tied up?

Applejack began leading, and ran away from the bees, but they were still chasing them

"Jump into that bush!" Big Mac tells his sister. So she jumps behind it, and lose the bees

"Phew!" Applejack said, while wiping her forehead "That there was a close one! Now let's keep going"

* * *

After 10 minutes of trying to figure out how to run, the Screaming Parasprites were off

"I think we're doing pretty well!" Pinkie Pie said "We're so close to the Breezies!"

"Think again" Sunset Shimmer quietly said, as she poured a bucket of sap in front of them, and you guessed it, they got stuck

"Ugh!" Gilda exclaimed, trying to get out

"Sap?!" Diamond Tiara said "Ew!"

"Yeah! Totes ew!" Silver Spoon said

Everypony was straining while trying to escape the sap, but it was no use

"Wait a second!" Pinkie Pie said "I have a plan!" She took her free hoof, dipped it in the sap, and ate it

"Great plan, Pinkie!" Cheese Sandwich said "We can eat our way out!" He continues to eat the sap too

"Come on, guys!" Spike said, also joining in "Eat!"

Everyone began eating the sap, and before they knew it, they were free from it's grasp, and continued running

"Darn it" Sunset Shimmer said "I was sure that would work"

"That's what we get for them having Pinkie on our team, huh?" Twilight Sparkle joked

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sunset Shimmer: I'm actually kind of glad me and Twilight made an alliance. Now we can help each other get farther in the game! And maybe I can help her get closer to Flash...

 **\- STATIC -**

Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad me and Sunset are friends now! If I win the million dollars, I'll defiantly split it with her!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Looks like we reached the end of the pasture" Sweetie Belle said "Can you see what's next, Rainbow Dash?"

"It looks kind of like a forest" Rainbow Dash said "Almost like the... EVERFREE FOREST!"

Everyone on her team gasped in fear. Well, everone except Applejack

"Now how in Equestria is the Everfree Forest here?" Applejack asked "We ain't in Ponyville!"

That's when Discord teleported in front of the Breezies

"Because it isn't the Everfree Forest" He said, correcting Rainbow Dash

"Phew!" Everypony said in relief

"It's 10x more dangerous than the Everfree forest! I call it the Magic Show Forest"

"Wh-why do you call it that?" Scootaloo asked in fear

"Because the second you walk in" Discord explained "You could disappear from existence in any second!" Then he began to cackle

"AHHH!" They all screamed

"Good luck!" Discord said, as he snapped his fingers and teleported

And because of that long explanation, the Screaming Parasprites caught up with them

"Great!" Rainbow Dash said "Let's go, guys!"

They ran into the Magic Show Forest as the Parasprites followed them

"Let's go guys!" Gilda says "We aren't going to let Rainbow Crash beat us!"

"Is it because you know she can beat you?" Pinkie Pie asked with a naive voice "Since Dashie is the best flyer in-"

"SHUT IT!" Gilda screamed, which startled Pinkie Pie

"Language!" Cheese said to her

"Language Smanguage! Let's just go in there" Gilda said as she ran into the forest, but was quickly cut off and fell to the ground "What the?" She asked, and turned around, only to see that everyone else wasn't moving, and were just shivering in utter fear of dying

"I-I'm not going in there!" Spike said, still shivering

"Me neither!" Diamond Tiara said "I'm too pretty to die!"

"Come on, guys!" Pinkie Pie said "Just giggle at the ghosties, and it'll all go away!"

"Yeah, what she said" Gilda said, rolling her eyes "Can we just go?!"

Since everyone else was still shivering (except Pinkie), Gilda was forced to drag them

"For Pete's sake..." She said

* * *

The Breezies weren't doing any better either, everypony was scared, heck, even Rainbow Dash!

It was so quiet and empty, besides from the several trees. Bats screeches and rustling leaves were heard, any no one could keep their cool

"Wow.. It's pretty dark.." Sweetie Belle said

They were moving extremely slowly. They didn't care if the Parasprites were to pass them, they rather stay alive

The trappers were silently hiding behind trees

"Why do we have to do this?" Rarity said

"I know right?" Flash replied "It's so creepy here..."

"It's not that!" Rarity said, as she lifted up her hoof, which was covered in what looked like mud "These trees are covered in mud!"

"Wait" Apple Bloom says "There's no mud out here. Just a bunch of squirrels"

"What else could this be?!" Rarity said "It's brown, smelly, and-" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing what the other substance could have been. "Oh... My.. Celestia.." She said

"AHH-" She screamed, but was cut off by Flash Sentry putting his hoof on her mouth. He didn't want the Breezies to see them

"Shhh!" Flash Sentry said

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL****

Rarity: *crying* I can't believe I stepped in... *begins to cry even louder*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Rainbow Dash was walking around even slower, and then she heard a loud snoring noise

"Is anypony there?" She yelled "Anypony?"

"SHH!" Everypony on her team told her

"What? Why do I have to-" And then she saw it

A manticore was sleeping on a huge stump

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped and gulped. She tried to go as slowly and as quietly as possible

"Perfect" Apple Bloom said from behind the trees. She grabbed an airhorn and used it

The blaring sound alarmed all of the Breezies

"What the hay?" Scootaloo said

And the manticore quickly awoke from its slumber

Everypony gulped

"ROAR!" The manticore growled at the Killer Breezies. It threw its claw in their faces, hoping to slice them, but they quickly ducked

"What do we do?!" Rainbow Dash asked

"I know!" Scootaloo said "Sweetie Belle can sing to it and sooth the manticore!"

"Me?!" Sweetie Belle asked "Why me?!"

"Because you have the best voice out of all of us, sugar cube!" Applejack said "And if you sing nice enough, then it could help the manticore go back to sleep"

The manticore growled at the team one more time, sticking out its lethal jaws

"OK! OK!" Sweetie Belle said. She began to hum in a soft melody. It was soothing enough to put her team to sleep

"I think it's working!" Cheerilee silently yelled. The manticore was drifting off to sleep

Sweetie Belle kept on humming, and before they knew it, the manticore was snoring away

"Great job, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo said

"Eeyup" Big Mac told her

"Aw! Thanks guys!" Sweetie Belle said with a smile

"Thank her later, guys!" Rainbow Dash said "We've got a race to win!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sweetie Belle: I can't believe I saved my team from certain death just by singing! *gasps, and checks her flank to see if she got her cutie mark, but sighs when she doesn't have one*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Gilda was literally carrying her team at this point. They were literally scared to the point of freezing

"Stupid team and their stupid fears..." She said under her breath

"What should we do to trap them?" Twilight Sparkle asked

"Um.. Maybe we shouldn't trap them.." Fluttershy suggested "We wouldn't want to hurt anypony, now would we?"

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle face hoofed

"Fluttershy, we're called trappers for a reason!" Sunset Shimmer said "It's our job"

"Yeah, but..." Fluttershy said

That's when Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle saw that she was holding a stick of butter

"Hey! Butter!" Twilight Sparkle said "That's a perfect trap! They'll slip and fall!"

"Great idea!" Sunset Shimmer said

"Give it, Fluttershy" Twilight Sparkle commanded

"Um.. Well.." She said quietly

"Come on! Gimme!" Twilight said, trying to take it from her

"Twilight Sparkle! Stop!" Fluttershy commanded, keeping the butter away from her

All of the pushing and shoving caused the 2 to fall from the trees and reveal themselves in front of the Parasprites

"Oh no.." Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle said

Sunset Shimmer looked at the two from the trees "This won't end well"

"Hey!" Gilda said "You two are trappers, right?"

"Uh.." Fluttershy said with a scared voice

Gilda then grabbed the pony by the talon

"Now that I have you where I want to" Gilda said "You aren't gonna mess with my team, got it?"

Fluttershy gulped "G-got it..."

Twilight Sparkle was also too scared to do anything about it

"Good. That's what I thought" the angry griffon replied

Sunset Shimmer didn't know what to do. She thought for a while, and grabbed the butter that Twilight and Fluttershy were fighting over "Perfect" She said

"Now you two can stick with us until- WOAH!" Gilda said. She began slipping over because of the butter that was thrown under her "What the?" She then slid away with her team and dropped Fluttershy

Her team finally came back to their senses, and realized that they were sliding through a deadly forest

"AHHH!" The Screaming Parasprites said as they slid through. Now they were REALLY The Screaming Parasprites!

Sunset Shimmer then came from the trees. "You girls ok?"

"Yeah" Twilight Sparkle said "We're fine"

"Sorry about that Twilight" Fluttershy said looking down "It was my fault we almost got caught by Gilda... I should have let you do your job"

"It's fine" Twilight says as she hugged her friend "Now come on! Let's keep trapping!

* * *

The Breezies reached their final area. It was a bridge, a LONG bridge

"Ha! A bridge!" Rainbow Dash said "This'll be easy"

Her team began running together in perfect sync. They were sure to win this challenge!

Gilda and her team were still sliding and screaming, until they reached a rock, tripped over it, and rolled down, for they had ended up right in front of the bridge. Everyone was panting for air

"That.. Was.." Pinkie pie began "AMAZING!"

"You said it!" Spike added "That was so much fun!"

"You mean the fact that we almost died?!" Diamond Tiara asked angrily

"Yeah! That was so much fun!" Silver Spoon said. She turned around, only to see an angry Diamond Tiara "Oh, um.. What I meant was.. We almost died! That was horrible!"

"Guys! Shut your pie holes and run! We're so close to the finish line!" Gilda said. She began running, she didn't care if her team was practically being dragged around, she kept going

"I see the finish line!" Rainbow Dash said "We're gonna win our first challenge!"

Gilda heard what she said, and quickly became intimidated

"No.. You.. **WON'T!** " Gilda yelled. The adrenaline began rushing to her head, and she couldn't take it anymore "That's it!" The griffon said angrily. She broke off the rope and began flying "I AM NOT LETTING RAINBOW DASH BEAT ME!" She flew right over the Breezies

"Huh?!" They said looking up in the air

"I can't believe Gilda just did that!" Pinkie Pie said "Why would she break off the rope?!"

Rainbow Dash started running even faster "I know I can do this!"

Gilda was flying even faster, and before she knew it, she passed the finish line

"YES!" She shouted with a determined face

"What?!" Rainbow Dash said, as she stopped suddenly

"Congratulations Gilda!" Discord said "You won!"

"Yes!" She said

"Unfortunately" He added "Your whole team isn't here"

"WHAT?!" She screamed. But then realized that they were still on the bridge "They're right there!"

And that's when, suddnely, the bridge broke off for no apparent reason, and the Parasprites that were left behind began falling down an endless gorge

"AHHH!" They shouted

Gilda's jaw dropped "B-but... How...?"

"Oh yeah" Discord added "And you also took off the ropes, which is against the rules. Which means the Killer Breezies win by default!"

"WHAT?!" Gilda screamed with pure rage

"Yeah!" The Breezies screamed in joy

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Gilda said "GAHH!" She began stomping around with anger

"Breezies, you all win immunity and won't be up for elimination!" Discord says "The Parasprites can vote for who they want off the show"

"How?" Fluttershy asked "Aren't they falling down a gorge?"

"Oh right" Discord remembered. "I think I have a spell to bring them back.."

* * *

"AHHH!" the other Parasprites were screaming

"I THINK WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Spike screamed

Cheese Sandwich then rose his hands to the sky "Oh, Celestia! Please oh PLEASE don't let us die! I still haven't hosted the best party ever!"

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie said

And unexpectedly, they were teleported back to the ground

Pinkie and Cheese gasped "It worked!" they both said

"No, I just teleported you guys up here" Discord said "Now go and vote for who you want to be eliminated!" He said

* * *

"Gilda" Spike said to the guys in their side of the cabin

"Defiantly" Cheese added

"Why her?" Flash asked "Did she do something while we were trapping?"

"Yeah!" Spike said "She almost got me and the others killed! Plus, she got us disqualified by taking off the ropes"

"Plus, she's super mean. Especially to Pinkie pie! And we're best friends!" Cheese Sandwich said

"OK then" Soarin said "It's settled. We're voting for Gilda"

"Deal!" All for guys said at the same time

* * *

The girls could barely say who they were voting for. For they were sharing a space with them

"I can't believe this crud!" Gilda yelled "How could we lose like that?!"

"Maybe because you got us disqualified..." Diamond Tiara said

"ME?! It was totally all of you guy's fault! All you did was get tied up and trip over things!" the griffon said "Ugh! You guys are impossible! If only I could vote out more than one person.."

All the girls just gave her an angry glare

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rarity: My vote's on Gilda. Defiantly!

 **\- STATIC -**

Diamond Tiara: *in a devious voice* Goodbye Gilda...

 **\- STATIC -**

Pinkie Pie: Gilda is out of here! She is so mean!

 **\- STATIC -**

Gilda: Nobody better have voted for me! My vote's on Stinky Pie!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Everyone took their seats at the marshmallow ceremony. Some more confidently than others (some, as in Gilda)

In stead of teleporting to the ceremony, Discord flew down from a tree

"Like the new entrance?" He asked

"Meh" Cheese said "I've seen better"

"Oh, whatever" Discord said, pulling out the votes "Anyways, I've counted the votes. I have 9 marshmallows on my plate, and if you get one, you're safe"

"Mmm! Marshmallows!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed "Now I'm glad we lost!"

Discord just looked at her with an annoyed look "Anyways" He continued "If I call your name, you're safe" He picked up a marshmallow "Rarity" he then threw a marshmallow at her

It landed in her hoof, and she ate it

"Flash Sentry, Apple Bloom, and Soarin" he said as he threw marshmallows

Flash Sentry caught his, Apple Bloom caught hers, and Soarin's landed on the ground

"Aw man!" he said

"Diamond Tiara" He said

Diamond Tiara caught her marshmallow, and blew raspberry to Apple Bloom, who just rolled her eyes

"Silver Spoon, Apple Bloom" he said

The two fillies caught their marshmallows and ate them

"Spike and Cheese Sandwich" he said, as he handed them two marshmallows

There was only one marshmallow left on the plate, and 2 campers without one: Pinkie Pie and Gilda

"Gilda" Discord began "You constantly got angry with your team, let them fall down a gorge, and got them disqualified just so you could beat Rainbow Dash in a race"

"Yeah, so what?" Gilda said, crossing her arms

"And Pinkie Pie.." Discord began "Um... Uh.. I really don't know what you did... Just... Your safe!" He said as he handed her a marshmallow

"Yay!" She said as she chewed it super loudly

"WHAT?!" Gilda screamed "YOU GUYS VOTED FOR ME?!"

"Are you even surprised?" Rarity said "Sure, your skilled and tough, but you let winning get in the way of being a good team mate!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! NOTHING!" Gilda yelled

"Alright, alright" Discord says "Let's get you out of here"

"NO!" Gilda says "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU GUYS! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Discord snapped his fingers, which teleported her into the Boat of Losers

"CURSE YOU ALL!" Gilda yelled "AND CURSE YOU MOST OF ALL, PINKIE PIE!"

"Goodbye, Gilda! Have a nice trip!" Pinkie Pie said, as she waved at the angry griffon

The boat quickly sailed away, but Gilda's screams were loud enough to be heard from a distance

"Wow" Discord says "Rage much?"

* * *

It was 12:00 A.M and it was pretty clear outside

After the Breezies ate lunch in the mess hall, they were heading back to their cabins to sleep

Rainbow Dash was the last to her cabin, and while walking into hers, she was stopped by someone

"Hey" The voice called out "How are you?"

"Huh?" Dash asked as she turned around, only to see Soarin "Oh, hey dude. What's up?"

"Not much" He answered, as he got closer "Just wanted to congratulate you again for winning that race. Y'know, when you did that Rainboom? That was pretty awesome"

"Heh, it was nothing, really" She said, blushing "You know what they say, practice makes perfect"

He then looked at her with a determined face "Hey, wanna have a rematch? Bet you I can beat you this time"

"Ha! You're on!" She said, and the two flew into the sky and began dashing around camp

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And if I have enough time, I'll probably write a new chapter everyday. I mean, my schedule is pretty open, so I have a lot of spare time! :D The next chapter is coming soon!**


	4. Ep4: Battle of the Balls

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

 **Sorry for the long wait! I was extremely busy (I also went to Bronycon for 3 days x3) Yes, it may take a while to make my fanfictions nowadays because, well, school's starting in less than two weeks, and it's difficult to juggle school work and fanfictions at the same time. Hopefully I can get them to you guys once a week, but that all depends on what happens. Thank you all for your patience and support! Love you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 04 - Season 1: Battle of the Balls**

"Last time, on Total Pony Island" Discord said "The challenge was a 7 legged race through 3 areas of the island: A pasture, a deadly forest, and a long bridge. After picking 6 campers to participate, they began their race and the remaining 7 were forced to be trappers. After some arguments over butter, two trappers for the Breezies were caught by an unsuspecting Gilda, who almost manipulated those two into letting her win. But after slipping short down a long hill, they were safe. When the final area came, Gilda let her rage get the best of her and got her team disqualified. Not only that, but sent them spiraling down a gorge. After one of the most obvious eliminations, Gilda was sent home and now the teams are even Steven. Will Rainbow Dash pull another Rainboom like that in the competition? Will the Breezies win again? Find out in this episode of Total... Pony... Island!

* * *

"I can't believe we lost a challenge" Diamond Tiara scolded as she sat down with her unpleasant gruel

"Well" Flash Sentry said "It's not like we're gonna win every single challenge, Diamond Tiara. Besides" He then shifted his eyes at Twilight Sparkle, who was talking to Sunset Shimmer "I'm glad Twilight won.."

That's when everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"Er.." He said "I mean I'm glad the BREEZIES won, yeah, the Breezies.." Then he awkwardly began eating his gruel

"Whatever" Silver Spoon says "I'm sure we'll be able to beat the Breezies in the next challenge. Right, Diamond Tiara?" She looked at her friend with a gigantic grin

Diamond Tiara just gave her an annoyed look

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: Here she goes again with her "Diamond Tiara this" and "Diamond Tiara that"! Gosh.. Silver Spoon can be super annoying at times..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"I don't know" Pinkie Pie says "I kind of liked losing! Those marshmallows were tasty! Ooh! Ooh! Can we lose the next challenge?"

"NO" Diamond Tiara yelled

"Suit yourself" The pink pony said. Then she began to stuff her face into her food. No matter how putrid or disgusting the food is, as long as it has sugar, Pinkie'll enjoy it

* * *

The Breezies weren't really eating much. They were mostly just waiting for breakfast to be over

Rainbow Dash was mostly playing with her food, as Scootaloo watched with a creepy smile

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Since I helped my team win the last challenge, and I'm pretty much everyone's idol now or something, I think I should strive harder for the money. Not that I haven't been already. But I need an ally.. Someone who can take me to the finals.. Someone who has the guts to do anything dangerous or insane enough to get the money... Someone like..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Hey, Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash called out

As soon as the pegasus heard that voice, she ran to Rainbow Dash

"Yes Rainbow Dash?" She said nervously, but happily

"I have something important to ask you.." She says with a serious face

"Yes?" Scootaloo replied "Anything! Just ask!"

"... Could you call Fluttershy over here for me?" Rainbow Dash said

Scootaloo's face immediately lost its smile

"Oh.. Um.. OK, I'll get her.." She says sadly as she walks over to Fluttershy "Hey Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash wants to talk to you or something.."

"Oh, OK then" Fluttershy then flew over to her best friend "Yes, Rainbow Dash? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing" Rainbow Dash said "I just wanted to know if you wanted to make an alliance or something. So we can get farther in the game?"

"A-an alliance?" Fluttershy asked bashfully "I don't know.."

"Oh come on!" Rainbow Dash says "Sunset and Twilight made one!"

"What if the cash gets to us and it jeopardizes our friendship?" Fluttershy asked

"It didn't jeopardize those two's friendship!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer "Please, Fluttershy! I'd be doing you favor!"

Rainbow Dash began pleading more and stuck out her lower lip for more sympathy. Fluttershy didn't know what to do. She didn't want to disappoint her friend, but didn't want to stop being her friend either. She then sighed and said..

"Ok.. I guess so-" Fluttershy said, but was cut off by Rainbow Dash hugging her tight enough to make her spit her lungs out

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said "You won't regret this!"

"I hope not" Fluttershy says quietly

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Perfect! Now I've got Fluttershy on my side! But what if she's not enough? Do three-way alliances exist?

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: I really didn't want to do this.. For me, or for Dash... But I really didn't want to see her sad *sigh* Oh well..

* * *

Discord and Smooze walked into the mess hall, and they were both wearing referee outfits. Discord snapped his fingers, created a whistle, and blew it, which quickly caught everypony's attention

"Good morning, campers!" Discord said, with a more serious voice than usual

"Discord" Fluttershy said "Why are you and Smooze dressed up like referees?"

"Good question Fluttershy!" Discord says "Today's challenge will be DODGEBALL!"

The room was full of different reactions. Some were rather excited, while some weren't very thrilled. Some were extremely determined, while others were extremely scared

"Just follow me to the dodgeball court" The draconequus says, as he and Smooze exits the mess hall "It's right behind the mess hall"

Everyone began to get out of their seats and follow Discord tot the court

"Hey Twilight" Flash said as he caught up to the alicorn "Long time, no see. Well, more like 1 day, no see"

She laughed at his subtle joke "Ha, yeah, guess so" Then she turned to look at him "So, what do you think of your team so far?

"It's good, I guess" he said "I'm really glad Gilda's gone. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are pretty rude, too. I don't mind everyone else, they seem really cool"

"That's nice to hear" She said smiling "So do you-"

Twilight and Flash's conversation was quickly cut off by the loud sound of Discord's whistle

"Campers!" He said through his megaphone "Everypony stand by your team so I can explain the rules"

"Well, good luck" Twilight Sparkle said, as she began walking to her team

"You too" He said, as he departed

* * *

Discord paced around the campers holding a ball, trying his hardest to look like a serious dodgeball coach

"Now" Discord began with a serious look "The rules of dodgeball are pretty simple. First rule, if you get hit by the ball.." He then throws a ball at an unsuspecting Soarin, who immediately gets knocked over

"Ouch!" He says in pain

"... You're out!" Discord explained "If you catch the ball, the thrower is sent off the court. Now, Applejack, try to hit me!" He then throws a ball over to her, and Discord gets his own "If you have a ball, you can deflect a ball if one is thrown at you"

"Here it goes" AJ said. She placed the ball on the floor, turned around, and bucked it to Discord, who lets her ball knock his out of his hand

"If they knock the ball out of your hands, you're out. Pretty simple" Discord says "There will be five rounds, and whichever team has the most rounds won, wins the challenge. Now teams, you have one minutes to pick five of your best players out on the court. Good luck!"

* * *

"I guess I'll go first" Sweetie Belle says "Maybe if we win this, I'll get my cutie mark in dodgeball"

Scootaloo also saw this as a big opportunity to earn her mark

"I'll go first too!" She says "Maybe I'll get my mark, too!" The two fillies high hoof each other

"66.6% Cutie Mark Crusaders dodgeball players!" They chanted. That 66.2% part was added because of the lack of their leader

"Me and Twilight will go" Sunset Shimmer says, and look at her friend to see if she didn't mind participating, and she nodded her head "yes"

"And I'll go!" Rainbow Dash says "Let's not forget that I helped our team win the last challenge"

"Good point" Twilight Sparkle says "But try not to brag so much. I really don't want this to turn into the whole "Mare-Do-Well" situation. I don't have enough fabric for the costumes, to begin with..."

* * *

"We'll go!" Spike and Soarin say at the same time

"Um.. I don't think so.." Apple Bloom said in an unsure tone "You guys aren't exactly the smartest.."

"When did dodgeball involve brains?" Spike asked "Besides, we're running out of time to pick"

"Fine" Apple Bloom says "Anyone else wanna go?"

"I'll go" Rarity says

"Oh! And so will I!" Pinkie Pie says

"I'll go too" Flash said shrugging

"Me and Silver Spoon will sit out for this round" Diamond Tiara said "Right Silver Spoon?"

"But I wanted to-" Silver Spoon said, but quickly stopped talking, when she saw her friend's devilish glare "Um.. Yeah, I'll sit out with DT"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: Maybe Silver Spoon's submissive attitude CAN help me get her out of here as soon as possible. If this plan works, she'll be off this island and on that boat out of here! *evil cackle*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"OK, team. Time is up!" Discord announces through his megaphone "Smooze will be the official referee, and if someone crosses the centerline or does something else against the rules and guidelines, they'll be sent off the court immediately" He then turns to the court, where all of the 5 players are standing. There are 3 balls in front of everyone "Now, let's get this game started!" He blows the whistle, and the game is on!

Rarity immediately picked up a ball "Hmm.. Hey Spike? Does this ball match my coat?" She asked the dragon

"Um..." He awkwardly said. But before he could even answer, Sweetie Belle threw a ball at Rarity while her back was turned

"Sorry, sis!" Sweetie Belle called out "But it wouldn't be dodgeball if I didn't throw it!"

Rarity just sighed and took her place on the bleachers with Diamond Tiara, Cheese Sandwich, Apple Bloom, and Silver Spoon

"No one throws a ball at Rarity and gets away with it!" Spike said, as he furiously grabs a ball and prepares to throw it "Hi-yah!" He exclaims, expecting for his ball to go at amazing speeds, but it barely passed the centerline, and just rolled over to Sweetie Belle

"Great... Just great.." Spike says with a grim look

Sweetie Belle throws his ball at Spike, knocking him over

"Ouch!" He said

Rainbow Dash high hoofed Sweetie Belle "Great job, kid!"

Scootaloo quickly saw this and was a bit envious of the attention her friend was getting from Rainbow Dash, so she decided to impress her to. She grabbed a ball and threw it at a, once again, unsuspecting Soarin

"Gah!" He exclaimed, as he fell over "Not cool!" Then he angrily took a seat on the bleachers

"Hey Rainbow Dash! I hit Soarin!" Scootaloo said proudly "Isn't THAT deserving of a high hoof?"

"You did, WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash asked nervously "Why would you do that?!"

"But I-" Scootaloo said, but was cut off, by being hit by a ball

Rainbow Dash just groaned and sent her to the bleachers

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Scootaloo: What was that? I thought for sure she'd be proud! *sighs*

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: And I thought I could trust her! Ha! Yeah right...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Flash were the last two on the Parasprites, while Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Sweetie Belle were still in for the Breezies

Sunset Shimmer grabbed a ball and aimed for Pinkie Pie, but her constant hopping helped her dodge the ball

"Ooh! A ball!" Pinkie Pie said as she grabbed it "Catch, Rainbow Dash!" Then she threw it

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said, as she turned around, only to be hit face first by a dodgeball. No matter how much it hurt, she tried her best not to cry, and just flew to the bleachers with her face in her hooves

Fluttershy quickly saw her friend on the bleachers and went over to her "Hey" She said softly "Is everything Ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Rainbow Dash said aggressively "Just, leave me alone, Ok?"

Fluttershy reluctantly took her place back on the bleachers. "I hope she's really Ok.." She said to herself quietly

Sweetie Belle took a ball, and threw it at Flash Sentry, who was hit in the face also

"Oh my!" Twilight Sparkle said "Don't you think he's hurt?"

"Tough luck!" Sweetie Belle says with a tough face "If you aren't gonna play the game, then leave the game!"

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle just looked at each other in confusion. Why was Sweetie Belle acting so tough all of a sudden?

Pinkie Pie was the last standing on her team. She picked up a ball and threw it, but Sunset Shimmer caught it

"Great job for catching the ball Sunset!" She said "My turn!"

"Um.. Pinkie Pie.." Sunset Shimmer says "That means you're out.."

"Oh.." Pinkie Pie says, now realizing what she did, and went to the bleachers

The Killer Breezies cheered for their team. They won the first round!

"Ok, the next round begins in another minute!" Discord says

* * *

"Great job out there, Sweetie Belle!" Cheerilee said to her student "If you want, you can play in the next round"

"Gladly!" The unicorn said

"I'll go!" Scootaloo says, hoping to see Rainbow Dash react, but she still wasn't in the mood to talk

"Applejack should go" Fluttershy says "She did amazing during Discord's example"

"That's mighty kind of ya, Fluttershy!" Applejack said, as she patted her friend's back "I guess I'll go"

"Fluttershy hasn't had a turn yet" Scootaloo says "She should go"

"M-me?" Fluttershy asked "But.. I don't feel very comfortable hitting others like that.."

"Do you wanna win or not?" Scootaloo asked her

"Is that a trick question?" Fluttershy asked cluelessly, making everypony on her team facehoof

"You're going" Scootaloo said, as she pushed Fluttershy on the court. The pegasus gulped in fear of how this would turn out

"Big Mac" Cheerilee asked the stallion "Do you wanna go?"

"Eeyup" He said, as he walked on the court also

* * *

"Can I go this-" Silver Spoon began, but was cut off by Diamond Tiara shoving her hoof into her mouth

"Silver Spoon said she still doesn't feel like participating" Diamond Tiara said to her team "Apple Bloom, you go"

"Whatever" Apple Bloom replied "If only we still had Gilda on our team.."

"Sure, she's skilled" Rarity said "But what it really be worth it? She's insane! I'll volunteer to go"

"Again?" Soarin asked "But didn't you get hit, like, really early the first round?"

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect" The unicorn says, as she uses her magic to levitate a ball

"I'll go!" Cheese Sandwich cheerfully says

"Can I go again?" Pinkie Pie asks

"Yeah, whatever" Diamond Tiara said with an irritated frown. The two party ponies brohoofed each other and ran to the court

"I'll go" Flash Sentry said, as he flared his wings out

"Ok then" Diamond Tiara "Now get on that court!"

* * *

Smooze placed 3 dodge balls on each team's side. Then again, it was SMOOZE who was carrying them, so the dodge balls were extremely slimy

"Yuck!" Rarity said, as she flinched from the slime ball "Can we at least clean them first?"

"Nope" Discord said, as he shook his head "Now, let's play ball!" He blew into his whistle and the game commenced

Applejack quickly placed 3 balls in front of her and began bucking them across the court. It was no surprise that they all ended up hitting Rarity in the face

"Ouch! Ow! Ah!" The pale unicorn exclaimed as she was continually hit in the face

"Whoops" AJ said, realizing what she had done "Sorry Rarity!"

Rarity was completely dazed out. Well, almost dazed out at least, for she got up, but her face was literally punctured EVERYWHERE. Her team just stared at her in pure shock

"How's my face?!" She asked "Did something happen?"

"Um.." Everyone said nervously, fearing to tell the mare, while Spike just stared at her with a creeped out expression

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Spike: No matter what, Rarity still looks beautiful! You know, even when she's repeatedly being hit with dodge balls and has bumps all over her face

 **\- STATIC -**

Cheese Sandwich: She looked like a monster!

 **\- STATIC -**

Scootaloo: I could barely stand to look at her!

* * *

Rarity quietly walked back to the bleachers and looked for a seat

"Hey Rarity!" Spike says, as she pats his hand down on a seat next to him "I saved you a seat!"

She smiled, and took her seat next to Spike. It was good to know that there was someone out there that cared about you

Scootaloo grabbed a ball and threw it at Flash Sentry, but he quickly caught it

"Darn it!" Scootaloo angrily said as she went to the bleachers

Sweetie Belle began throwing dodge balls every which way around the court, one hit an angry Discord, on went inside of Smooze's goop, and the other hit Apple Bloom

"Oh my Celestia!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, now realizing that she hit her friend "Sorry AB!"

"Oh, it's no problem" Apple Bloom said, acting like it didn't hurt "That's what we're supposed to do, right?"

"Right" Sweetie Belle said. Little did she know, why they were having that friendly convo, Cheese Sandwich and Flash Sentry threw 2 balls at her

"Oof! Ah!" The filly exclaimed "Gosh darn it!" She then walked to the bleachers

Flash Sentry kicked a ball at Big Mac, and because of all the force used to kick, Big Mac didn't need to worry about walking to the bleachers, for her was quickly sent there

Applejack and Fluttershy were the only ones left on the Breezie's side

"OK, Fluttershy" Applejack said, as she turned to her best friend "If we wanna win this round we need a strategy. First, I'll" She was cut off by Cheese Sandwich throwing a ball at her while her back was turned "Shoot" AJ said, as she walked to the bleachers

Fluttershy gulped, for she was the only one on her team still in the game "Um..." She quietly said looking around for balls. Fortunately her side had all the balls, for they were thrown at her team. She grabbed one and timidly held it. She got ready to throw it, and when she let go... She barely got the ball past the line. Cheerilee just stared in confusion while Sweetie Belle face hoofed

Flash Sentry grabbed the ball that she had "thrown" and bucked it right over to the pegasus, sending her into the wall

"Ouch..." She solemnly said, as she drifted down the wall and onto the ground

"Looks like the Parasprites won their first round!" The draconequus host said, as he watched them cheer and high hoof each other "Round 3 will be starting soon!" Then he blew his whistle, and waited for the teams to pick

* * *

"Rainbow Dash" Applejack said "You gotta take your hands out of your head sometime" The pegasus just ignored her and kept covering her face. Soarin noticed this, and flew over to her

"Rainbow Dash" Soarin said, quickly getting her attention "Soarin?" Rainbow Dash asked, as she took her hooves from her face

"I know I'm not exactly supposed to help you, since I'm on the other team and all, but I know you. You don't let losing get in the way of winning. So if you wanna win it, you gotta do it" The stallion says, as he quickly ran back before his team noticed he was gone. Rainbow Dash knew exactly what she had to do, and she received the motivation and support to do so

"Ok, let's do this!" Rainbow Dash said as she jumped from her seat "Cheerilee, Applejack, Sunset, Twilight, and I are going onto the court, no questions asked!" The blue mare directed her team to the court, ready to play

* * *

"Please, Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon asked "Can I please go?"

"We. Aren't. GOING! Ya hear?" The pink filly said to her "friend", who began sweating and reluctantly obeyed her

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Silver Spoon: I know, I know, it looked like Diamond Tiara was abusing me, right? Well, she was ACTUALLY being strategic! Like, if we don't play, we might, like, win! ... I think..

 **\- STATIC -**

Diamond Tiara: Ha! This is way too easy! *crosses arms*

 **\- STATIC -**

Apple Bloom: Something fishy was goin' on with DT and SP and I intend to find out what they're up 'ta!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Apple Bloom scurried in front of her team, looking at who could play

"How about-" Apple Bloom said quietly, but was cut off by Rarity quickly dashing right in front of the filly

"Me! I'll go" Rarity said proudly. Everyone just stared in confusion. Why was she so desperate to play dodge ball?

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rarity: I'm sure you're all confused, how about I explain: If I keep helping my team and we supposedly end up losing, there's a good chance they'll all thank me! Rarity! And I'll be the center of attention!

\- cricket chirps -

Rarity: ... Er.. B-but it's more important that I help my team win!

 **\- STATIC -**

Spike: Who knew Rarity was so bold? Ha, that's what I love about her! Also... I love her sparkly eyes... Beautiful coat... Luscious locks of hair... Um.. What was I saying? Oh yeah, Rarity is really bold!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Are ya sure 'bout that?" Apple Bloom asked

"I'm more sure than I'll ever be!" Rarity said, sticking up her nose

"Kay then" AB said

"Can I go?" Soarin asked, waving his hoof in the air like a fool

"Sure, Soarin" Flash Sentry said

"Um.." Apple Bloom said "When we're you in charge of pickin' the players?" She said as looked at the orange stallion

"When we're YOU in charge of pickin' the players" Flash Sentry asked, raising an eyebrow. Apple Bloom was pretty speechless at this

"... Touché.." The filly said, as she walked to the bleachers

"I volunteer" Spike screamed "Y'know, since Rarity's going.." Hearts quickly formed in his eyes as he smiled at the unicorn

Pinkie Pie began jumping in the air like a hyper kangaroo. Well, a pink hyper kangaroo with blue eyes and a puffy pink mane, at least "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Ok, ok, Pinkie, you can go" Apple Bloom said, with a slightly annoyed look "You can go too, Flash"

"Sure, whatever" Flash Sentry replied with a shrug

Discord blew his whistle, causing everyone to jump in surprise "Round 3 begins... Now!" He then blew his whistle once more, irritating everypony a bit

* * *

Rarity was content on doing it this time. Sure, she was covered in rashes and scratches, but that didn't matter now. She had to do this for her team. "Take this!" She yelled, as she grabbed the ball and threw it at Rainbow Dash, who quickly flew up to dodge it. Rainbow Dash motioned to her team to throw their balls, and so they did, and not-so-coincidentally, they all headed for Rarity, who was quickly bashed in the face by a ton of dodgeballs, launching her down to the floor. Everyone gasped in shock, wondering if she was still alive after that painful barrage of balls

"Rarity?" Spike asked anxiously as he shook her. He quickly lifted her face up, only to see Rarity's extremely punctured and wounded face, not to mention that all her mascara was dripping from her tears of pure pain "Oh my Celestia!" The baby dragon screamed "Are you OK, Rarity?!"

"I think we threw a bit too hard, guys..." Twilight Sparkle said as she was full of guilt

"Ya think?" Applejack said, as she motioned her head over to a crying Rarity

"I LOOK HIDEOUS!" The crying unicorn screamed in utter distress, as she sunk her face into her hooves

"Don't say that!" Spike said "You still look great! Like always.."

Rarity sniffed as she looked at her dragon companion "I-I do..?"

"Of course!" Spike said as he smiled and helped her up "Wanna ditch this place and we can hang out?"

Rarity was unsure of what to do. She didn't think it was right to ditch the game, then again, it would be pleasant to have some time away from it "Sure" She answered, as the two left the court

Diamond Tiara just stared at them leave with utter anger and shock "How dare you!" The filly screamed "Those two are gonna lose it for us! Ugh!" Diamond Tiara shouted with stress

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: My team stinks! It's just full of whiny babies and even whinier baby dragons! Ugh! Rarity and Spike are so off this island! But first, I gotta take care of Silver Spoon..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Now that the whole "Rarity" thing was covered, the game was back on. Applejack began bucking some dodge ball at the other team, and only managed to hit the wall

"Shoot!" The farming mare said

"Thanks for the balls, Applejack!" Flash Sentry jokingly said, as he picked up a ball

"What did ya sa-" Applejack said, but was quickly cut off by Flash Sentry's ball slamming her in the face

"Great job, dude" Soarin said, as he hoof bumped Flash Sentry, but the bump quickly came to an end, when Twilight Sparkle shot a ball at a, once again, unsuspecting Soarin

"Sorry!" Twilight Sparkle shyly said

"Not cool, dude!" Soarin said, as he lazily flew to the bleachers, next to Apple Bloom

"Don't mind him" Sunset Shimmer said "Let's keep playing!" She launched a ball straight for Pinkie Pie, but she caught it

"Ooh! This ball kind of looks like a jawbreaker!" The pink horse exclaimed "Let me try to chew it!" She started to sink her teeth into the dodge ball, but before they could get near it, Flash quickly took it before it burst "Hey! That was mine!" Pinkie Pie complained.

Sunset Shimmer walked to her seat on the bleachers and groaned

Flash Sentry threw his dodge ball, aiming for Cheerilee, but Twilight Sparkle quickly caught it and giggled

"Tough luck, kid" She said in a joking tone. Flash couldn't help but smile too, even though he was out of the game

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Flash Sentry: The thing I love about Twilight is that she's obviously a sweet person, but an aggressive one, too. Not to mention that she's really beautiful and smart, heh heh..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Pinkie Pie was the only one left on her side, but she didn't show the slightest bit of insecurity or fear. She just played the game like so

Rainbow Dash threw her ball and aimed it directly at Pinkie Pie, but she quickly caught it in her mouth

"Wow! This sort of DOES taste like a jaw breaker!" Pinkie Pie said as she munched on the ball happily "A strawberry one, maybe"

Rainbow Dash just groaned and flew to her seat, right next to Fluttershy as she crossed her arms in a fit

Pinkie Pie used the same ball the she vigorously chewed on (which now had saliva on it) to throw at Cheerilee, who was hit in the face

"Ew!" Cheerilee said in disgust "Not to mention that that really hurt.."

"Sorry Cheerilee!" Pinkie Pie said "But I've got a game to win! Hi-Yah!" The pink pony shouted, as she karate chopped a ball right at Twilight, sending her flying through the court. Everyone stared in utter awe at what they just witnessed, heck, some we're pretty scared

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Pinkie Pie: Heh heh... I may have been a bit too harsh on the court...

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: I didn't know Pinkie Pie was strong enough to propel a pony through the court! I'm impressed, yet kind of scared

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Um... Th-the Parasprites win again!" Discord said a bit hesitantly, still shocked at what he just witnessed "Round 4 will commence soon!" The draconequus blew his whistle and teleported back to his lawn chair

* * *

"That was so cool, Pinkie Pie!" Soarin said to the pink earth pony "You totally should go again!"

"I'd love to!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped with joy

"No way!" Diamand Tiara said

"Why not?" Apple Bloom asked "You wanna win, don't ya?"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: If Pinkie Pie wins this for us, then I won't be able to vote Silver Goon off this island! I'll do anything to throw this challenge!

 **\- STATIC -**

Silver Spoon: I really want to play. Like, really, but Diamond Tiara, like, totally knows best!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Because..." Diamond Tiara said "Because... I-I haven't gone! It's not like I'm gonna slack off"

"But I thought you said-" Silver Spoon said, but was cut off by her so-called "best friend" shoving her small hoof in her mouth to shut her up

"OK" Cheese Sandwich said "Diamond Tiara's going, who else wants to go? Flash?"

Flash Sentry didn't reply, for he was too busy staring at Twilight Sparkle "She's so... beautiful.." He quietly said to himself

"Flash! Earth to Flash Sentry" Cheese Sandwich playfully said to the dazed stallion. Diamond Tiara simply groaned and walked up to him

"HEY YOU!" She yelled right into his ears, causing him to jump in fear

"Gah!" He yelped as he turned around "What?"

"You're gonna go on the court" Diamond Tiara instructed

"Again?" Flash asked, as he rubbed his close-to-bleeding ear

"Why?" Diamond Tiara asked "Afraid to be hit by a girl again?"

Everypony silently snickered at this, while Flash just nervously blushed "Fine" He said "I'll go. But if I do bad because I'm tired it won't be my fault"

"I'll go" Apple Bloom said "And Soarin, you can go too. I mean, you're a pegasus, you should be pretty fast with your hooves"

"Ok then!" Soarin happily said "We need one more volunteer, any takers?"

"Cheese should go!" Pinkie Pie said "He's like, the funnest pony ever!"

"It's fun" Flash corrected the pony

"Okey dokey artichokey!" The gamboge stallion said

* * *

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash said as boldly as a general "You're going this round, capisce?"

"Capisce!" The filly said with a serious face "You can count on me!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Scootaloo: SQUEE! RAINBOW DASH PICKED ME! SQUEE! *quickly stops squealing and regains composure* Er.. I mean, Pfft.. Whatever... SQUEE!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"I'll go" Big Macintosh said

"So will I!" Sweetie Belle says

"You should go again Twilight Sparkle," Sunset Shimmer said, nudging her buddy "You kicked some serious flank out there! And by "serious flank" I mean's Flash Sentry's" The two girls shared a silent giggle

"OK, I'll go" Twilight Sparkle said with a big grin

"Ok, who hasn't gone in a while?" Rainbow Dash asked pacing "Hmm.." There was a brief silence; that's when Rainbow Dash knew who didn't compete in more than a while "Wait a minute..." The pegasus said slyly "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy was quickly stopped in her tracks, for she was attempting to hide behind one of her team mates so she would not attract anyone attention to her. She gulped and began to sweat nervously

"Your turn on the court, toots!" Rainbow Dash demanded "When was the last time you went? 2nd Round?"

"Y-yes..." The shy pegasus said as she looked down

"Well what are you waiting for?!" She yelled louder than anticipated, causing Fluttershy to yelp in fear and duck down. Rainbow Dash flinched nervously at the sight of her friend in fear of her screaming. She cleared her throat and sighed

"What I mean is..." Rainbow Dash began "Can you please go this round? Sure, you can barely throw a ball, you're terrible a noticing when the ball is coming, you can barely dodge, you aren't very attentive-" She was cut off by the sound of Fluttershy crying because of what Rainbow Dash just said. Cheerilee angrily nudged Rainbow Dash

"Just please go, Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash softly said "I-I believe in you.." Fluttershy sniffed back her tears and wiped her face

"I g-guess I'll go..." The pegasus silently said

"That's the spirit!" Dash said with determination as she slapped her friends back, causing her to flinch

Discord grabbed his whistle, and before he could blow it, Diamond Tiara threw her tiara at him "Don't you dare!" She yelled

"Oh, fine!" The draconequus said, rolling his eyes "Let's just start the game. Smooze! Get the balls!"

"Why does he have to get them?" Sweetie Belle "All he does is make them slimy and gross!"

"Do you expect ME to get them?" Discord asked as he yawned, snapped his fingers, created a lawn chair, and reclined

Smooze placed the balls on both sides and (big shocker) they were covered in goo. Everypony groaned, well, everypony except Soarin, who looked at them and said "Cool!"

"Play ball!" Discord said

* * *

Big Macintosh ran up to the balls and used his hand to budge it forward. Cheese Sandwich quickly ducked as he watched the ball pass overhead

Diamond Tiara grabbed a ball, but the second she did, several balls hit her "Hey!" The filly said angrily "Who did that?!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle casually whistled as they looked up at the ceiling

"No fair!" Diamond Tiara complained, as she stomped to the bleachers

Cheese Sandwich grabbed the ball Big Mac attempted to throw at him and launched it at Twilight, who quickly caught it. "You're out, Cheese!" Discord said, directing him to the bleachers "Okey Dokey Artichokey!" He said as he hopped there with a big smile

"Ugh!" Diamond Tiara complained "We're doing terrible out there!" And as soon as she said that, Flash Sentry got hit by a ball that was thrown by Big Macintosh "... Great..." She sighed "All of you are doing horrible! And where are Spike and Rarity? Ugh! I'm on a team of morons!" The filly stomped through the door on the dodgeball court to find the two "lovebirds"

* * *

"I cannot believe those two had the guts to leave..." Diamond Tiara complained "Where are they anyway?" She kept walking, but stopped in her tracks, as she heard the two behind the Parasprites cabin, talking and laughing with eachother "What the..?"

"Oh, Spike!" Rarity laughed "You're too funny! I never knew you were so good at telling jokes!"

"What can I say?" Spike replied "I **am** a pretty funny person"

"Hey you two!" Diamond Tiara yelled "Get back into the court now!"

"B-but..." Rarity nervously replied, startled that Diamond Tiara found them

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Spike asked

Diamond Tiara attempted to throw a canoe over Spike's head, but her quickly dodged it "Woah! You're crazy!" The baby dragon said with fear

"If you could dodge that canoe, you can dodge those balls. Now get back on the court!"

* * *

After dragging the two back and forcing them to sit back on the bleachers, Diamond Tiara decided to check in on how the game was going "What's going on, Pinkie Pie? Are we winning?"

"Well..." Pinkie Pie said, as she tried to remember what happened "Hmm.. Oh! The only people on our team left are Apple Bloom and Soarin. And after Apple Bloom caught Big Mac and Twilight's ball, the only people on the Breezies were Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Fluttershy!"

"So the only people we have left is the blank flank and the dumb pie dude?" Diamond Tiara asked

"Oh! Oh! Are we giving people nick names?" Pinkie Pie enthusiastically asked "Can I be Madame Cupcakes? Oh please, oh please, oh please?!" Diamond Tiara just ignore her and took her seat "So... Is that a yes?"

Fluttershy was nervously hiding behind Sweetie Belle, fearing she'd be noticed and hit

"Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle asked "Why are you latching onto my-" She was then cut off by Soarin throwing a ball at her "Guess you should've paid more attention!" He jokingly said

Sweetie Belle preceded to groan and took her place on the bleachers "S-sorry.." Fluttershy nervously said

Scootaloo seemed to be doing pretty well. Besides the fact that she was constantly missing the two people on the court "Stop moving!" She yelled

"Um... We aren't moving, Scoots.." Apple Bloom said "You just have a really bad aim"

That's when one of Scootaloo's balls hit Apple Bloom in the stomach, causing her to fall over "Oof!" She yelled

"Ha! Who has a bad aim now?" Scootaloo said, flexing her nonexistent muscles. She aimed her next ball at Soarin, who actually caught it

"Yes!" He said with joy "I caught it!" Scootaloo just rolled her eyes and sat down. The only two left on the court were Soarin and Fluttershy, and things didn't look so good, for Soarin had 6 balls on his side and Fluttershy didn't even have one

"Oh great..." Rainbow Dash said to herself, as she, once again, dug her face into her hooves

Fluttershy gulped. The only thing she could do was dodge his ball and throw it (which she'd never do) or catch it (which she couldn't do). All eyes were on them and the tension rose. It almost seemed like the entire room was getting hotter

Soarin grabbed his ball and carefully aimed at Fluttershy, and the second he threw it...

Fwoosh! The yellow pegasus jumped up and dodged the ball. Everyone, including the mare herself, gasped

"How did I miss that?" Soarin asked. He began rapidly throwing the balls he had every which way

"Eek!" Fluttershy squealed in fear. She was dodging the balls like a ninja now. Left, right, up, down, name the direction, she went there. Everyone on the Breezies clapped, and even some people on the Parasprites. Soarin now only had one ball left "Here it goes..." The stallion said to himself. He threw it at Fluttershy, and she ducked so swiftly that you could barely see the transition. The ball he threw deflected off the ball and hit Soarin right in the face

"Ouch..." He silently said to himself

Fluttershy was still ducked down with her face hidden in her hooves, scared to look up, for the ball could hit her any second. Except, she had no clue she won. Rainbow Dash ran up to her friend and nearly glomped her face off "Fluttershy! I can't believe it!"

"D-did we lose?" Fluttershy asked as she took her hoooves from her eyes

"No!" Rainbow Dash said "You helped us win!"

"I-I did?" She asked

"Yeah! Now we're tied and have a chance to win, and with that dodging of yours, we have a chance of winning the next round and earning immunity!" Rainbow Dash said "So, you game?"

Fluttershy thought about this for a second. If she didn't go, they might lose, and if she did go and she broke out in fear, she could lose it for her team and disappoint everyone. She didn't care if they voted her out, she just didn't want to disappoint any of her friends, especially Rainbow Dash

"... I'm game" Fluttershy replied. Rainbow Dash hoof bumped her buddy and went back to the bleachers to say who's playing

"Sunset Shimmer, Cheerilee, Applejack, me, and Fluttershy are going" Rainbow Dash said "Capisce?"

"Capisce" They all said at the same time

* * *

"We have to win this round!" Diamond Tiara said "Or we'll lose and we'll have to vote someone off. I'm only going to pick the best of the best to play this round" She used her eyes to scan the people she could pick "Hmm.. I nominate myself!"

"And...?" Apple Bloom asked crossing her arms

"Don't know" Diamond Tiara "The rest of you are pretty terrible"

Apple Bloom began to shoot daggers at Diamond Tiara, frightening her

"Fine! I'll pick" She said "But don't blame me if we lose. Like I said, you guys aren't very good" She paced in front of them to see who she was dealing with "Pinkie Pie, you can go. You're kind of good at throwing dodge balls. Keep in mind that I said 'kind of'"

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie Pie said

"Hmmm..." Diamond Tiara thought "Flash Sentry. Sure, you got hit by a girl-"

"Can people stop mentioning that?" Flash said

"Don't interrupt me! Anyways, sure, you got hit by a girl, but you ARE a royal guard, so you must be pretty tough"

Flash Sentry slowly nodded his head and stood up, ready to play dodge ball

"Um..." Diamond Tiara said as she paced more "Spike, you go. You haven't gone in a while because you and Miss Bruise Face we're cuddling behind those cabins!"

The dragon just shrugged and got ready to play

"And..." Diamond Tiara said, deciding who her last pick should be "... Um.."

"How about Silver Spoon?" Apple Bloom said "She hadn't gone at-"

"Apple Bloom! You go!" Diamond Tiara yelled, cutting off AB. Apple Bloom just sighed and agreed "Fine" she said

Silver Spoon's half smile quickly became and full frown

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Silver Spoon: *sigh* D-don't worry... Maybe she just didn't want me to get tired or get hurt out there! R-right..? *sigh*

 **\- STATIC -**

Diamond Tiara: This is perfect! Silver Spoon was the only one who didn't go, and everyone will vote her out! I love being evil...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Ok, ponies!" Diamond Tiara said, but stopped talking, as she got an angry glare from Spike "Oh! And, um.. Dragons! Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" The players screamed as the triumphantly charged at the court

"Ready?" Discord said

"I'll tell you what I'm not ready for" Sunset Shimmer said "Smooze's gross slime balls"

"Don't worry" Discord said "I've got it covered" He then snapped his fingers and balls appeared in front of them

"Yes!" They all said

"Hey, it's the last round. Might as well make you guys comfortable" The host said "And since you got your way..." He then vigorously blew his whistle as loud as he could

"Ahh!" Everyone screamed, plugging their ears

"I get mine!" He said with a smile "Now let's play ball!"

* * *

Cheerilee bucked her ball directly at Flash Sentry, who caught it with his mouth

"Well that was quick.." The teacher said, rolling her eyes and going to the bleachers

Flash Sentry rejoiced "Yes! I caught it!" He then preceded to do a victory dance, which was unsurprisingly cut short when a ball hit him right in the groin. His eyes widened and he fell over due to the excruciating pain. He began to squeal in pain loudly, and crawled to the bleachers

"Whoops! Sorry, fella! Heh heh..." Applejack nervously said, as she scratched the back of her head

"Hit by a girl twice" Diamond Tiara said "That's gotta be a new record or something!" And just when she said that, Twilight Sparkle threw a dodge ball at her, even though she wasn't playing this round "Hey!" She yelled "Would you be quiet about that already?" The alicorn said

"You're out, Diamond Tiara!" Discord said, blowing his whistle

"What?!" Diamond Tiara yelled "But she's not even playing!"

"I never said you had to be hit by the people participating. I said if you were hit with the ball, you're out" Discord said

"Ugh!" Diamond Tiara said, as she angrily stomped to the bleachers

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Twilight Sparkle: It's not like I was gonna let Diamond Tiara get away with making fun of Flash. I hate bullying, whether it be huge or subtle. Besides, Flash is a good guy. He doesn't deserved to be picked on like that

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Nice aim, Twilight" Spike said "Now let me try to aim as good as her..." He grabbed the ball that she just threw at Diamond Tiara and aimed for Rainbow Dash, who dodged it

"Nice try, squirt!" Rainbow Dash said. She then picked up the ball he threw, spat on it, and aimed for him

"Ahh!" Spike screamed, in fear of being covered in pegasus slobber. He quickly pushed Apple Bloom in front of him, causing her to get hit by the ball, and covered in RD's spit

"Blegh!" She said in utter disgust "You are so annoying, Spike!" Apple Bloom added, as she cleaned the saliva from her eyes"

"Heh heh... Sorry..." He nervously said, as he began to sweat

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: That's it! I'm votin' for Spike if we lose!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Applejack picked up a ball with her mouth, and aimed for Pinkie Pie, who quickly grabbed a ball and deflected it, causing it to fling to Sunset Shimmer

"Darn it.." Applejack and Sunset Shimmer said. Sunset walked over to the bleachers and sat down

"Hi-yah!" Pinkie Pie screamed, as she threw her ball at Rainbow Dash

"Great!" Rainbow Dash said with a grumpy face, as she sat on the bleachers

Applejack kicked her ball over to Spike, who got hit in the back by it "Sorry Spike!"

"Meh, it's no problem" Spike said "I mean, that's the point of dodgeball, right?"

"Heh, right" The farm pony said, as she watched Spike go to his seat

"Hey Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said

"Um... Yes, Pinkie?" She replied

"Think fast!" Pinkie Pie then threw a ball at Applejack's chest, causing her to fall over

"Oof!" Applejack said. "Heh... Ya got me, Pinkie.." She said with a small chuckle, as she got up and sat on the bleachers.

There were only two people left on the court: Pinkie Pie, the ultimate dodge ball throwing machine, and Fluttershy, the ultimate dodge ball cowering machine. Who will win?

"Ok Fluttershy" Fluttershy thought to herself "You can either catch the ball or throw the ball. I couldn't possibly throw a ball at my best friend! But.. If I want to win... But I could also catch it! But there's no way a weak pony like me could catch a ball being thrown by Pinkie Pie! Maybe I should-"

"LOOK OUT!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"Huh?" Fluttershy asked, ending her conversation with herself. She looked up, only to see Pinkie Pie's ball heading right for her. Everything almost seemed to be going in slow motion. The ball was going at an insane speed, and Fluttershy was clueless of what to do, and without even knowing it, she placed her hooves in front of her face, catching the ball. Everyone dropped their mouths in awe. Fluttershy then realized that she won

"I-I caught it..." She silently said "I-I.. CAUGHT IT!" Fluttershy happily shouted, jumping up and down "I CAUGHT IT!"

Her entire team ran up to her and began throwing her into the air chanting, "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy!"

"The Killer Breezies win!" Discord shouted "I'm not really surprised. I mean, Fluttershy WAS the one playing"

"Great job Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie and Rarity yelled

"Which means the Screaming Parasprites have to vote someone off" Discord said

"Yes!" Diamond Tiara quietly says to herself

* * *

The girls side of the Breezie's cabin was buzzing with excitement and cheers

"Sweet moves out there, Fluttershy!" Sunset Shimmer "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Oh please!" Rainbow Dash said "This is FLUTTRSHY we're talking about! I knew she could do it" She then began patting her friend's back

"Oh guys, it was nothing really.." Fluttershy said with a shy expression

"Nothing?" Twilight Sparkle said "More like everything! You were amazing!"

"You guys are too kind" Fluttershy responded blushing

"So who do you think will be voted off from the Breezies?" Cheerilee asked

"Hopefully Diamond Tiara" Twilight Sparkle says "She's extremely rude"

"Yeah! Plus she's so annoying!" Sweetie Belle says "She's been bullying me, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom for a year now!"

"No kiddin'! I wonder how Apple Bloom deals with her" Applejack said rolling her eyes

* * *

"I think Diamond Tiara should go home" Apple Bloom said. Her, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rarity were standing behind the mess hall, talking about who they wanted off the island

"Yeah! She is really mean!" Pinkie Pie says

"But guys," Rarity says "Silver Spoon didn't even play a single round. At least Diamond Tiara participated. It would be a smarter move to eliminate her"

"Yeah, I'm with Rarity" Spike says "Sure, she's really mean, but at least she's useful in a way"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: Well of course Spike agrees with Rarity! *scoff* He basically worships the ground she stands on! I bet if he won, he'd give the money to her if she asked for it! *crosses her arms*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Well I'm votin' for Diamond Tiara" Apple Bloom says "You should too, Pinkie"

"Cool!" She said "We should make a 'Vote off Diamond Tiara' club! Can I be the leader? Pretty please with a sugar cube on top?"

The ponies merely ignored Pinkie Pie, for they were used to her weird remarks

"Fine then" Rarity says "But I think Silver Spoon should go. Come on Spike!" She began strutting back to the girls' cabin, as Spike followed, admiring her beauty

"Let's go Pinkie Pie" Apple Bloom says, walking into the mess hall

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully said, as she followed Apple Bloom

* * *

"What's taking everypony so long?" Discord asked, as he stood in the campfire area, waiting impatiently for the campers to arrive "If they don't arrive in the next 5 minutes, I'm using my magic to teleport them here"

The ponies finally arrived and each one took their place on a stump

"Finally!" Discord said, tapping his wrist "I was getting impatient. Now, onto the ceremony!" He proceeded to snap his fingers, making a tray of 8 marshmallows appear "I'm sure you all have gotten the rules already. If you're safe, you'll receive a marshmallow, and if you aren't, you won't. When I call you're name, you're safe" He took a quick look at the votes "Pinkie Pie!"

"Yay!" The pink pony screamed. She caught her marshmallow in her mouth and swallowed it almost immediately

"Soarin and Cheese Sandwich" Discord continued, throwing his marshmallows at both of them. The two stallions caught their marshmallows in their mouths as well

"Besides the fact that you got hit by a girl, Flash Sentry!" Discord said, throwing him a marshmallow. Flash just rolled his eyes and caught it. "Spike and Rarity" he proceeded, as he threw marshmallows at Spike only

"What about my marshmallow?" Rarity asked

"Oh, Rarity" Discord said "I never give out two marshmallows! You already ARE one!" He began to laugh at his joke like a maniac. Rarity just rudely glared at him as he stopped laughing. "You guys are no fun.." Discord said, as he flicked her a marshmallow

"Ooh! Rarity's a marshmallow?" Pinkie Pie asked "She must be delicious!" She grabbed her hoof and bit into it, causing Rarity to shriek and pull it from her "I am NOT a marshmallow! I don't even look like one!" Everyone just whistled and looked up nervously

The final 3 without a marshmallow were the fillies, Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara

"The next marshmallow goes to..." Discord says "... Apple Bloom"

"Yes!" She says, as she catches the marshmallow

"There is only one marshmallow left on this plate..." Discord continued "And it goes to..."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon began sweating at the fear of getting eliminated. The tension was rising, anything could happen

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Diamond Tiara" Discord said, as he threw her a marshmallow

"WHAT?!" Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon yelled

"B-but..." Silver Spoon stuttered "Oh yeah? Well Diamond Tiara is my BFF and she won't let this happen! Right Diamond Tiara?"

Diamond Tiara complete ignored her and was too busy filing her hooves

"... Diamond Tiara..?" Silver Spoon repeated

"Come on," Discord said, pushing the filly to the Boat of Losers "Elimination's that way"

It didn't take Silver Spoon long to realize what happened. She had been betrayed. Sorely betrayed. And by her only friend

"Wait!" Silver Spoon screams, as she is thrown on the boat "This isn't fair! Diamond Tiara!" Her voice trailed off as the boat sped away

"Wait a minute..." Apple Bloom silently said to herself, also realizing what was going on "That cheating-"

"OK campers!" Discord says "Time for you to go back to your cabins and get some rest!" He snapped his fingers and teleported himself to his cabin

"Wow, some people just aren't nice enough to offer their support" Diamond Tiara said, as she strut to her cabin "Come on, guys! It's getting dark" The others followed her while Apple Bloom followed rather slowly giving her a suspicious glance "This isn't over..."

* * *

It was rather late at night. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their cabins. Well, almost everyone. Twilight Sparkle was outside sitting by the lake with a rather bored expression. She was stone skipping for the fun of it, even though her stones didn't get farther than about 4 feet. Flash wasn't very tired either, for her watched her through his cabin window. He exited it and went over to talk to her

"Hey" he said softly, which stunned Twilight

"Eek!" She squeaked "I thought I was the only one out here"

"Heh, looks like you weren't" He said with a nonchalant expression

There was a bit of awkward silence for about 5 minutes or so before Flash spoke up

"Hey" He began "I really appreciate you standing up for me during that dodgeball game. You've really got an arm..."

"Heh, thanks..." She shyly said "It's no problem really. I'd do it for anyone"

There was more awkward silence, but this time, it was shorter

"I'm gonna go back into my cabin before anypony notices I'm gone" Flash Sentry says, as he props his wings out "See ya" He then flies back to his cabin quietly so no one hears

"See ya" Twilight Sparkle silently replied as he entered the cabin and she continued to stone skip

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Once again, I'd like to apologize for the whole month time gap. I hope to have the new chapter earlier. Just remember that I'm really busy with school starting soon and all. Expect to see some more!**


	5. Ep5: How's the Weather Up There?

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

 **Wow... It's been almost 3 months, guys! I am so sorry! I really am! Trust me, I am not happy with what I did, AT ALL. I really need to be more active. I really wanna thank everyone who's still dealing with my unreasonable bull crap of uploading my fanfic parts late, once again, I am REALLY sorry. School's been keeping me on a leash for a while, and I'm working on a science fair project (At the beginning of the year for some ridiculous reason...) There's gonna be some of Fluttercord in this chapter at the end, since a few of you guys requested it. I mean, I'm more of a Dislestia/Celesticord shipper, but I'm willing to please my (very few) fans. Anyways, on to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 05 - Season 1: How's the Weather Up There?**

"Last time, on Total Pony Island," Discord says "We had an exciting challenge! Well, it was mainly exciting because people got injured. It was a dodgeball challenge! 5 members of the team were selected to go on the court and play dodgeball. 5 rounds were played and the winner won immunity! Diamond Tiara unsurprisingly, took advantage of her not-so-BFF Silver Spoon to get her eliminated, while Flash got hit by a girl TWICE!" He then takes a breather to laugh for about half a minute. He quickly clears his throat and regains his posture for the cameras, though. "Anyways, the adrenaline rushed to Sweetie Belle, as she went hardcore on the court and even had the nerves to knock her own sister out of the ring! Ouch! That's cold! Another surprising twist is that Fluttershy, out of all people, helped her team win the dodgeball game! I mean, I thought she was a softie, but wow! I think I like her a bit more... Silver Spoon was eliminated from the Screaming Parasprite and Diamond Tiara's evil plan worked! Will Diamond Tiara plot to eliminate more of her teammates? Will Flash and Twilight finally tie the knot? Will Fluttershy pull another stunt like that? Find out in this episode of Total... Pony... Island!"

* * *

It was 6:00 am in Disaster Island, and everypony was sound asleep, well, almost everypony

"Are those lazy ponies still not awake?!" Discord complained as he looked outside of his luxury 5 star cabin "Ugh, I have to do everything around here!" The draconequus grabs a life sized megaphone and screams into it "WAKE UP!"

"Ahh!" All of the campers yelled as they rose out of their mattresses completely startled by the noise

"Ugh!" Rarity said "Can't I have one night of beauty sleep?!"

"You've got that right!" Diamond Tiara says "At least Silver Spoon isn't hear to bug me..."

"Come on!" Discord complains through the megaphone "Get out here so we can get this challenge over with! I swear, I can never catch a break.." He then puts the megaphone down, reclines in his red velvet massage chair, and grabs a cup of mocha coffee "Yup.. I have it so hard.."

* * *

The 2 teams pile outside the cabins and sit on nearby stumps on the campround, as Discord and the Smooze stands in front of them. "Why, hello, campers!" Discord says with the cheesiest smile "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"I would've, if you didn't use your stupid megaphone to wake me up!" Rainbow Dash says crossing her arms "I was having the best dream too! Me and Soarin we're in it and we-" She quickly covered her mouth, as everyone stared at her

"And we, what?" Soarin asked with a puzzled look

"Oh, um..." Rainbow Dash says nervously, sweating "W-we raced! And I beat you, again! Not surprised, though. I can beat ANYONE in a race" She then makes a nonchalant pose on her stump with her hands behind her head

"Right..." Soarin says with an awkward expression

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: OK, that totally wasn't the dream! It was just as good though! Me and Soarin were married, and we lived together and we raised a family, and... *swoons* Soarin... *looks at the camera and starts blushing* Er... G-good thing it was a dream! Like I'd marry that loser! Pfft! He wishes! Wh-what a weird dream, right? *nervously laughs* ... I don't like him, got that?

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: I doubt that's what Rainbow Dash dreamed about, but I'm much too scared to correct her. She's nice and all, but she kind of scares me.. D-don't tell her I said that though!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Now that all of these ridiculous interruptions are done..." Discord continued, glaring at Rainbow Dash, who just rolls her eyes "Time to explain the challenge" He clears his throat "Hmm.. What was it again..? Smooze! Do you remember the challenge I planned out?"

The Smooze just stares at him smling and goes up to Discord's ear. He murmurs something in it

"Oh! Right!" Discord says "Now I remember the challenge! And I'm sure you'll all like it!"

"Is it a gem eating challenge?" Spike excitedly asks as he drools

"Is it a racing challenge?" Rainbow Dash asks with stars in her eyes

"Is it a partying-so-hard-that-a-building-blows-up challenge?" Pinkie Pie asks. Everyone then stares at her with creeped out faces. "What? Wouldn't that be so awesome?" Pinkie Pie asks smiling

"It's none of those!" Discord says "It's a building challenge! (Thanks "Fireball" for the suggestion!)

"A building challenge?" Apple Bloom asks

"Well, that was kind of what my suggestion was!" Pinkie Pie says

"Yes, a building challenge" Discord says "I collected over 1,000 random items from the dumpster for you all to use. Each team must stack the objects given to make the tallest tower before time runs out. This is sort of a survival challenge, as I'd like to call it, because there's really no winner until there's a loser. If one team's tower topples over because too many items are stacked, then they will lose and be up for elimination"

"Seems simple enough" Sunset Shimmer says, looking at Twilight Sparkle, who nods in agreement

"Also, not only does the winning team earn immunnity, but they'll also receive an advantage in the next challenge" Discord continues "I purchased some cherry pickers for the teams to stand in so they can stack their items higher"

"That's so cool!" Sweetie Belle says "I've always wanted to ride a cherry picker

"Me too!" Scootaloo says

"Oh yeah, and take note that I found these cherry pickers at the dumpster, so they may not be in perfect condition. Heck, you'd be lucky to not fall off one" Discord says shrugging, as they all gasp in fear "Well, have fun!" Discord says, as he presses an air horn, startling everyone

* * *

"OK, let's set some ground rules here!" Diamond Tiara says to her team. She pauses for a moment, and just stands there in complete silence. "... Well?" The filly says

"Well, what?" Soarin asks

"N-never mind!" Diamond Tiara says "I just.. Was expecting Silver Spoon to repeat what I said like she always did, but now she's gone.." She sighs

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: I know I said that she was annoying, but now I kind of miss her company... Now who's gonna kiss up to me?

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Just forget it!" Diamond Tiara says "Stack some of those objects or whatever" She climbs onto the cherry picker and uses her hoof to push a lever, that helps her excel higher on it "I'll keep track of what you guys are doing on this thing, now start building!" She says, as she puts on a bright yellow construction hat that was lying on it "Hmm.. Yellow is so my color!"

* * *

The Breezies were already getting started on their tower. Big Macintosh and Applejack were bucking objects on top of each other without breaking a single sweat. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grabbed some boxes from the pile and flew up, stacking them together as fast as possible. They were already up to 20 feet!

"I found a broken hang glider in the pile!" Scootaloo says "I'll throw it on!" She proceeds to throw the hang glider into the air, but in stead of landing on top of the pile, it hit the pile, and it started to wopple

"Gah!" Rainbow Dash says. She quickly holds the tower still so it doesn't fall. She proceeds to angrily glare at Scootaloo, as the filly nervously laughs, but qickly frowns after

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: OK, Scootaloo's a cool kid and all, I guess, but she really needs to stop screwing everything up for us! Just yesterday in the dodgeball challenge, she got me out! I love all the attention, but man, it's not easy being famous

 **\- STATIC -**

Scootaloo: Oh no! I almost lost it for the team! What if they all hate me? Well, more importantly, what if Rainbow Dash hates me? Oh.. I don't even wanna think about it! *grabs a paper bag and starts hyperventilating into it while sweating*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Looking good, guys!" Cheerilee says. She notices that the tower is getting pretty high. At least, too high for all non-pegasi/alicorns. "Don't you guys think we should go on the cherry picker now? The tower's getting awfully high"

"Good idea, Cheerilee" Applejack says "Come on guys, let's go!"

Big Macintosh, Cheerilee, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all got on the cherry picker. Big Mac pushed the lever, which made them go higher

Sunset Shimmer uses her magic to bring the pile into the picker "OK, let's keep building now!"

Twilight grabbed some scrap metal and flew up to the top of the tower. She was about to put it on the tower, but she lost her concentration. She began staring at Flash at the other side building his team tower, and she just stared at him for a minute

"Um... Twilight?" Fluttershy said as she interrupted her day dream "Twilight?"

"Huh?" She says, forgetting what she was doing "What's that huge tower of rubble doing there?"

"We're building a tower, remember?" Applejack says from the cherry picker

"Oh! Right!" She says blushing out of embarrassment "Um..." She quickly places the scrap metal on the tower and goes back down to take some more things

Sunset Shimmer looks at her friend and gives her a worried glance. She really hoped Flash didn't keep her from doing the competition

* * *

"And that goes over there!" Diamond Tiara instructed, as she pointed her hoof to where each item was supposed to be put

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie Pie responded. She stuffs a cardboard box into her party cannon and shoots it out on top of the tower, landing perfectly. Diamond Tiara proceeds to look at the Killer Breezie's tower, which is still WAY higher than there's

"Ugh!" Diamond Tiara says "If we wanna win this we gotta pick up the pace, slow-pokes! Chop-chop!"

"At least we ARE doing something.." Spike murmurs under his breath

"What did you say, dragon boy?" Diamond Tiara says as she gets close to Spike's face and flares her nostrils in anger

"N-Nothing!" He nervously says sweating "Just working! Heh.." He then continues putting things on the tower

"That's what I thought!" She says, strutting back to the cherry picker

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Spike: Gee, I miss Twilight. Sure, she can be a bit obnoxious at times, but we're closer than ever! At least I have Rarity on my team, and Soarin! But Diamond Tiara is just way too irritating. I swear, if she wins the million dollars...

 **\- STATIC -**

Diamond Tiara: Spike obviously thinks he has the upper hand here just because he's Miss Pretty Princess's #1 assistant or something. Well he's going down! And that stupid Rarity girl better not get in my way!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Rarity used her magic to pick up some pieces, because she didn't want to use her hooves and get them dirty. The Screaming Parasprites were currently making good progress, besides still not leading, but they were doing better than before

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: I think I wanna make an alliance, y'know, since Sweetie and Scoots aren't on mah team and all. Then again, would it be right? If I made an alliance, would that mean I'd have to stop being hangin' out with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo? Besides, I don't think anyone on mah team is real "alliance material"

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Hey Cheese!" Pinkie Pie said "What if in stead of making a giant tower of garbage..."

They both suddenly gasped in unison

"We made a giant tower of CAKE!" They both said at the same time laughing

"That would be so cool!" Cheese Sandwich said "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"You said it, Cheese!" Pinkie Pie responded

"Ugh! Are you two ever serious?!" Diamond Tiara said as she groaned. "Keep your head in the game!"

"I wish I could put my head in cake in stead" Cheese Sandwich says, drooling at the thought of it "Yum... Cake.." Diamond Tiara just proceeded to face hoof

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: Talking to those guys is like talking to two eggplants... Except an eggplant would have more common sense

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"So... Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo said as she got close to Rainbow Dash "Do you-"

"No time to talk, kid!" Rainbow Dash said "I'm in the middle of winning a challenge here!"

"Oh! Um... Ok.." Scootaloo says frowning

"But there is a favor I wanna ask you" Rainbow Dash says, as she looks over to Scootaloo

The pegasus quickly sprang to her feet (or hooves in this case) "Yes? Anything for you, Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in the whole entire Equestria!"

"Could you tell Fluttershy that she's doing an amazing job and should keep up the great work?" Rainbow Dash says, as she goes back to stacking. Scootaloo's smile quickly sank, once again

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Scootaloo: So Rainbow Dash likes FLUTTERSHY more than me?! But I thought she knew **I** was her biggest fan! *groans in anger*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Is this tower tall enough?" Fluttershy asks

"Eeyup, from the looks of it" Big Mac says in response

"What do you mean 'tall enough'?" Rainbow Dash asks suspiciously

"Well we gotta stop sometime, sugar cube" Applejack says "We can't risk our tower falling"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash says "But we still have to make it taller than the other's before time runs out!"

"But we WON'T be able to make it taller if our tower were to supposedly smash down, now would we?" Applejack says as she gets closer to Rainbow Dash's face, with an angry glare

"Here we go again.." Twilight Sparkle says, preparing for another one of their arguments

"So you're saying we should risk losing?" Rainbow Dash says, a bit louder

"I'm SAYING we shouldn't risk losing!" Applejack retorted even louder, and the two were now in a full-fledged argument

"Go Rainbow Dash! You show her who's boss!" Scootaloo says, as she cheered in the sidelines, while Sweetie Belle and Big Mac just rolled their eyes at her

"I'm with Applejack" Cheerilee says "We can't take any chances"

"But it's not like the tower's gonna fall if we keep building!" Twilight Sparkle says "Unless somepony doesn't do something stupid!"

That's when basically everyone was arguing, and the tower wasn't getting any taller

* * *

"Wait, why have they stopped building?" Flash Sentry asked, as he saw that no one on the Killer Breezies was making any progress. Soarin just shrugged "Well we should keep building so at least WE don't lose. Besides, if we keep this up, our tower will be higher in no time!" The two stallions then proceed to high hoof each other, and proceed building the tower

* * *

The Killer Breezies were STILL arguing without noticing that they were being beaten by the Parasprites

"Well I think- Wait!" Sweetie Belle remembered. She turned around, only to see that the Screaming Parasprites tower was almost 2x their tower's size "Oh my gosh, guys! We're losing!"

"Huh?" They all turned around and saw the tower too

"What did I tell you?!" Rainbow Dash said angrily "Now let's keep building!" She dashed into the air leaving a rainbow trail behind her as she stacked more trash

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Applejack: Ah'll tell ya, I thought since that Iron Pony Competition, RD changed, but she's still as conceited as a cowboy that just one the annual rodeo! I'm keepin' a closer eye on her

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: Applejack's obviously still jealous of me. I mean, not only did I just do that Sonic Rainboom a couple days ago, but remember that Iron Pony competition? I know they said we tied, but trust me, I was clearly in front of her! She thinks she's so tough! Ha! We'll see about that..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Discord checks his watch "Hmm.. Looks like their building time is almost up! This should get interesting.." He then lays back on his beach chair and makes a piña colada appear out of thin air "This is the life!"

"It's looking great so far!" Spike says "I know we can win this!"

"Yeah!" All the members of the Parasprites said, even Diamond Tiara

"Keep it up, guys!" Diamond Tiara says "And hopefully you won't screw this up again"

"Five more minutes!" Discord screams through his megaphone "You all have 5 more minutes to build your towers! Or, at least until one falls down"

"Pick up the pace you guys!" Rainbow Dash says "I wanna win this challenge! And if I lose, I know who I'm voting off.." She then slyly, but angrily glares at Applejack

"Me too..." The apple mare says, as she does the same to Rainbow Dash. Cheerilee and Big Mac just look at each other with confused faces

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Cheerilee: I hope a conflict doesn't start between Applejack and Rainbow Dash again. They've been friends for as long as I remember, and if they were to turn on each other just because of a tower of trash, I'd be very disappointed

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"So... You and Flash.." Sunset Shimmer says with a smirk on her face to Twilight Sparkle

"What about me and Flash?" she says replies with a confused, yet shy glance

"You know what I mean!" Sunset Shimmer says smiling "Are you and him going to tie the knot anytime soon? Huh?" She begins nudging Twilight Sparkle, as she blushes

"We barely know each other, Sunset!" Twilight Sparkle retorted "Besides, I'm not ready for a relationship"

"Well, whatever happens, just know that I'm confident in you and Flash" Sunset Shimmer says, as she winks "Now come on, let's keep building"

* * *

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" Soarin and Spike playfully chanted as they danced around

"Well we won't win if you two keep jumpin' around like that!" Apple Bloom says "Let's keep buildin' just to be safe"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Soarin: Gosh, I though Apple Bloom was pretty cool and all, but she's starting to become the neo Diamond Tiara

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Well" Flash Sentry says "This looks tall enough!"

That's when a seagull flying through bumps into the tower and falls

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie says "Totally tall enough!"

"One more minute!" Discord says

"That's it, guys!" Rarity says "We are 100% defiantly going to win!"

They all began cheering

* * *

"Oh no!" Sweetie Belle says "We're gonna lose!"

"Not if I have anythin' to say about it..." Applejack says under her breath "Yeehaw!" She begins rapidly bucking things on that tower like there was no tomorrow. Trash from left and right. Flattened tires, ugly vases, you name it, she stacked it

"Oh my gosh!" Scootaloo says "She's like a machine!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Applejack: I'm not losin' this challenge just so Rainbow Crash can get her way and eliminate me off this here island! I'm gonna win this, and if I don't, I just wanna make sure I get rid of Rainbow Dash before she gets rid of me!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"30 seconds!" Discord screams "Who will win?" He then shifts over to The Smooze and quietly says "My money's on the Parasprites at this point"

But it almost looked like Discord was wrong, because the Breezies JUST passed the Parasprites!

"Is it just me" Spike began "Or are the Breezie's tower bigger than ours?"

"I doubt it" Diamond Tiara says

"A-are you sure...?" He says nervously, fearing that they'd lose "Maybe I should add one more teeny tiny thing to it!" He jumps onto the cherry picker and operates the lever

"Um.. Spike?" Soarin says "I don't think-"

"Trust me, you guys!" Spike says, as he goes even higher. They all looked at each other nervously

"10... 9..." Discord said as he counted down

"I think we're gonna win!" Big Mac says, looking at Cheerilee, who smiles back

"8... 7.."

Spike was eagerly stretching his arm out, trying to add the last piece "Almost.. There!"

"6... 5..."

"Are you sure about this?" Rarity asks

"I'm never sure about anything!" Pinkie Pie says smiling, as she hops around "La la la!"

"4... 3..."

Spike was stretching even farther to put the piece on, hopping her wouldn't fall "Come on..."

"2..."

And that's when it happened

Spike was just about to set the piece down, until he lost his balance "W-woah!" He stripped off the cherry picker whilst dropping the piece on top of the tower, causing it to shake and wobble. "Ahhh!" Spike screamed as he fell from over 60 ft in the air

Rarity gasped "SPIKEY-WIKEY!"

Spike fell on his face, surprisingly, not injured "I'm alive... I'm al-" That's when the tower immediately fell on top of him, coming close to killing him

"1! Time's up!" Discord says. He then takes a look at Spike, under all of that weight "Sweet Celestia..." He says "Hope he has insurance"

"Oh no!" Apple Bloom says "Is Spike... Dead?"

Rarity began to tear up and screamed "SPIKE!" She ran over to the pile and dug him out of there. Luckily, he wasn't dead, but that didn't mean he wasn't seriously injured. He moaned in pain for awhile "Am I in heaven...?" She hugs hims super tightly "You're alive!" she said with joy

"Phew!" Apple Bloom said

"Ow! My arm!" He said in pain "I think I broke it!"

"Hm.. Let's take a look, now shall we?" Discord says, as he flies over to him. He snaps his fingers, making a doctor's coat, stethoscope, and doctor head mirror appear onto him. He puts the stethoscope's to Spike's arm. "Hmm.. Appears you HAVE broken your arm.." He snaps his fingers again, making a cast appear on Spike's arm "There! All better"

"Thanks!" Spike says "But still, I'm in serious pain"

"I'm just glad you're ok!" Rarity says, hugging him again

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Spike: It felt like the entire world was falling on me! Luckily it was just a minor injury, heh heh... *cringes in pain* Ouch!

 **\- STATIC -**

Flash Sentry: Poor guy...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said, running to her #1 assistant "What happened?!"

"In short," He begins "A 90 ft tower fell on me"

"Discord! Isn't there some infirmary here?!" Twilight says anxiously

"Oh, he's fine! He's got a cast! Stop making such a big deal out of it!" Discord says, rolling his eyes "Oh yeah, and the Killer Breezies win for the 3rd time in a row!

"Woohoo!" The Breezies shouted. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were just about to brohoof in celebration, until they remembered they hated each other at the moment, and just turned around and crossed their arms

"Which means the Parasprites are up for elimination again!" Discord says

"Because it wasn't so obvious already..." Diamond Tiara says crossing her arms

* * *

"I can't believe we won 3 challenges in a row!" Fluttershy says smiling. The Breezies were currently in their cabin

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle replies "If we keep this up before the merge, we'll be all stars!"

"Well, I bet we wouldn't have won if Spike didn't knock down his tower" Applejack says, as she glares at Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Dash's plan wasn't so full-proof if you ask me"

"Oh, would you two stop fighting?" Twilight Sparkle says "You're best friends!"

"Yeah! You stick up for each other, not stick tongues at each other!" Sunset Shimmer says

"Well excuse me if I'm incapable of being friends with the most stubborn pony on this island! No, wait, in Ponyville! No, in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash yells in anger

"Says the pony who's constantly stubborn with her friends!" Applejack retorted just as angrily

"Fine!" Rainbow Dash says "Let's let our friends decide! Fluttershy, who's right, me or Applejack?"

She began to nervously sweat "B-but... I don't want to get in the middle of-"

"Just answer!" They both yell at her

"Eep!" She says in fear "W-well.. You're both right! I-I guess.." The two angry mares proceed to face hoof

"How 'bout you, Twilight?" Applejack asks "You ARE the most reasonable out of all of us here. At least, more reasonable than Rainbow Dash"

"You know what I think?" Twilight Sparkle says "I think you're BOTH wrong! All you're doing is pointlessly fighting and forcing me to make the decision! Come on, Sunset, let's get out here!"

"I'm with you!" The two mares leave the cabins

"Well I'm out of here, too!" Rainbow Dash says "Let's go Fluttershy!"

"But..." The shy pony began

"Let's... GO!" Rainbow Dash yelled, as she grabbed her hoof and fly out the open cabin window with her

"Ahh!" Fluttershy yelled as she was carried away

"Ugh!" Applejack says, as she stomps out in rage

"This is so ridiculous!" Cheerilee says "Can we NOT argue? I get we're in a competition, but it doesn't mean we have to be like the Screaming Parasprites! Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, let's go"

Sweetie Belle follows, but Scootaloo says "No way! I'm going with Rainbow Dash! Dash wait up!" She runs out of the cabin, as Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle leave also

The cabin was completely barren

* * *

Shifting over to the girls' side of the Parasprites cabins...

"Poor Spike!" Pinkie Pie says "We should throw him a party, to cheer him up!"

"I can't believe it either!" Rarity says "I hope he's ok!"

"Who cares?!" Diamond Tiara says "The only thing I care about is getting Spike off this island!"

"WHAT?!" Rarity screams "How could you?!"

"He totally lost it for us!" Diamond Tiara began "We could have ended our losing streak! But nope! Dragon kid had to add to that pile!"

"But.. He didn't KNOW it was going to fall!" Rarity defended "Besides, he's already injured, why add to it?"

"We'd be doing him a favor if you asked me. He broke his arm, he'll kill himself if he kept doin' Discord's crazy challenges!" Apple Bloom said "Sorry, girls, but I have to side with DT"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: Did I... Did I just say that..?

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Well I'm not voting for him!" Rarity said

"Me neither! I never vote for friends!" Pinkie Pie said in defense "Well.. Unless I was voting for them to be princess! But Spike's a boy, he wouldn't be princess! Wait, no, I'd vote for myself to be princess! But you can't vote for yourself? Or.. Can you? I should make a secret identity so I can vote for myself!" The others just rolled their eyes at Pinkie's shenanigans

* * *

Every member of the Screaming Parasprites took their seats at the campfire. Well, every member but the guys. Where were they?

"Hey!" Apple Bloom says "Where are the guys?"

That's when Soarin and Flash Sentry came to the campfire, pushing Spike on one of those hospital gurneys, while Cheese was dressed as a doctor, holding an ambulance siren. The girls covered their ears at the loud sound

"Clear the way!" Cheese says, as he tries to speak over the siren "This man in seriously injured!"

Diamond Tiara takes the siren from him and breaks it, stopping the noise "He broke his arm, he didn't break his entire body! He doesn't need a gurney!"

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine..." Spike says, as he gets off "You didn't need to do this whole get-up"

"Aw... Well I thought it was fun!" Cheese Sandwich says, taking off the doctor's jacket

Discord teleports in front of all of them, with a plate of marshmallows and slips of papers with votes "Here's... DISCORD!" He made a cheesy smile, hoping they'd catch the reference, but they just sat there in silence and confusion "... Anyone? Anyone?" He just sighs and rolls his eyes "Whatever.. Let's just count the votes! Remember, I'll hand you a marshmallow if you're safe" He clears his throat and grabs a marshmallow "Soarin!" He yells, as he throws him a marshmallow

"Sweet!" He yells, as he catches it

"Pinkie Pie!" He threw a marshmallows to her

"Cheese Sandwich" He says as he throws him a marshmallow "And... Flash Sentry!" He proceeds to throw another one

"Rarity!" Discord says, as he throws her a marshmallow, and it hits her head

"Hey! Watch the face!" She says

The three left were Spike, Diamond Tiara, and Apple Bloom

"Why am I on the chopping block?" Apple Bloom asks "Ah've been nothin' but a good teammate!"

"Tell that to Soarin" Discord says "Because he voted for you"

She glares at Soarin with anger as he nervously shrugs with a smile

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Soarin: Like I said, I couldn't risk having two bossy fillies on my back!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Luckily..." Discord began "He was the ONLY one who voted for you! You'r safe!" He throws her a marshmallow

"Yes!" She says

"On the chopping block again?!" Diamond Tiara says "What have I ever done to you guys?!" Her teammates, and even Discord, glared at her

"Don't worry, only 2 people voted for you" He says as he hands her a marshmallow

"And I think I know who those 2 people were..." She devilishly looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who just blow raspberry at her

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: They think they can get away with disagreeing with me, huh? They're gonna pay!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"So Spike" Discord says" You're out of here!"

"What!" Spike exclaims, but then sighs "I guess I should have seen that coming..."

"Sorry, dude" Flash Sentry says, patting him on the back

"I'm sad to see you go too, Spike" Discord says "To be honest, out of everyone on your team, I think you're the last one I'd want to see you go"

"Wow... That's a lot coming from you, Discord" He says, smiling slightly

"We're gonna miss you, so so so so much!" Pinkie Pie says sadly

"But I'll miss you the most, Spikey Wikey.." Rarity said. She then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I-I..." He says, completely stunned. His face was red all over

"Boat of Losers is that-a-way" Discord said, as he directed the dragon there. Spike runs onto the boat

"Goodbye Spike!" Everypony but Diamond Tiara said, waving to Spike

"Bye guys!" He said waving with the arm that wasn't in a cast

"Get better soon!" Cheese Sandwich says

"So we can host you a humongous party! With double fudge cake!" Pinkie Pie says

The boat slowly drifted off into the night

"Goodbye, Spike..." Rarity sadly said, sighing

* * *

Discord was heading back to his cabin, ready for sleep after a pretty crazy day

"Time to lay down and enjoy another refreshing sleep in my refreshing cabin.." He says as he scratches his back

But he was quickly stopped by a familiar fellow

"Fluttershy?" He says "Why are you...?"

"Hi Discord" She says quietly "I just wanted to say.. I saw the elimination ceremony through the trees, and.. The way you let Spike down was really nice! I never knew you were so kind and caring!"

He then blushed from embarrassment "M-me?! Nice! No way! I'm a vicious and savage draconequus! I'm not sweet!"

"There's nothing wrong with being sweet" She says to her friend

"Yeah, but..." He begins "Ok, thanks.. But I'm not sweet, you hear?"

She laughs a bit "Ok, Discord. Well, good night!" She flies back to her cabin

He thinks about what she said for a second "She thinks I'm... sweet.." He smiles "Fluttershy thinks I'm sweet..." He casually walks back to his cabin, still thinking about what Fluttershy said

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and so sorry for my hiatus! I'll try to be more active! Thanks for dealing with my crud. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Ep6: One Pony's Trash

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

* * *

 **Chapter 06 - Season 1: One Pony's Trash is Another Pony's Treasure**

"Last time, on Total Pony Island" Discord says "The teams were forced to make the tallest towers of garbage before time ran out. Odd challenge, I know. Diamond Tiara made sure her team didn't lose another challenge by nominating herself as team leader, even though she was pretty sad she didn't have a follower anymore. The Breezies, unsurprisingly, we're doing really good to begin with, but after a terrible argument struck between the two tomboys, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, their team lost concentration and sank behind. Until they were finally warned by Sweetie Belle, they kept building, and it almost looked like the Parasprites would win one! But alas, Spike had to add another piece, and the tower broke, and so did his arm! Ouch! Anyway, after another huge argument struck between the entire Breezies cabin, they all turned on each other. Wow.. They're becoming the new Parasprites... Anyways, Spike, unsurprisingly got eliminated, but without getting a kiss on the cheek from his sweetheart, Rarity. Heh, at least Twilight won't be there to force him to wash it. Also.. FLUTTERSHY SAID I WAS SWEET!" He takes a quick break to squeal in joy, but quickly remembers he's on camera and blushes. He clears his throat and continues talking "Er.. Anyways.. Will the Screaming Parasprite's losing streak end? Will Applejack and Rainbow Dash's vendetta end? Will this show ever end? Find out, on Total... Pony... Island!"

* * *

The teams are currently in the mess hall, trying to eat (emphasis on "trying") their breakfast

"When will we get some half-decent food to eat here?!" Rainbow Dash said with a groan "I rather eat Discord's eyebrows than this sludge!"

Discord immediately teleported in front of her "Thanks for the compliment!" He says with a wicked smile

"It wasn't a compliment" She murmurs, a bit irritated

Scootaloo was sitting down, playing with her food as she stared at Rainbow Dash. Then she sighed

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Scootaloo: That's it! I'm gonna let Rainbow Dash notice me if it's the last thing I do!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Scootaloo scoots next to Fluttershy, who is quietly sitting down "Hey Fluttershy!"

"Oh, hello Scootaloo" She says quietly

"Could I..." Scootaloo said "Ask you for advice..?"

"Advice?" Fluttershy replies "Well.. No one has ever asked me for advice before... Advice about what?"

"About Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo says "I mean, I really want her to notice me, and she seems to notice you, so.." She then gets really close to the mare and widens her eyes "What's your secret?"

Fluttershy backs away a bit for some space "Secret? There's no secret. I guess she just notices me because I'm her friend"

"Seriously?" Scootaloo says, a bit disappointed "There's no tips you could lend me?"

"Well..." Fluttershy says, as she puts her hoof to her chin "Rainbow Dash DOES admire heroes. So maybe if you were to do some heroic for her, she'd admire you more!"

Scootaloo gasped "That's a great idea! Thanks Fluttershy!"

"Oh it's no-" Fluttershy began, but Scootaloo already dashed off in happiness "... Problem..

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Scootaloo: That's it! If I seem like a hero, Rainbow Dash will HAVE to be amazed and notice me! We'll be best friends forever! I'm gonna stick by her side this entire challenge, whether she likes it or not!

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: I'm glad Scootaloo is confident and all, but I really hope she doesn't go overboard with this. You know how fillies can get...

 **\- STATIC**

* * *

"Hope you enjoyed your breakfast!" Discord says

"Yup.. It was delicious.." Applejack says sarcastically

"Glad you liked it, AJ!" Discord said "If only you liked Rainbow Dash as much as you 'liked' my meal!" He wanted to bring up the argument to stir up some drama

"Oh, don't even remind me!" Applejack says

"Don't remind ME!" Rainbow Dash shoots back

"I hate you!" They both spat at each other at the same time

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Applejack: I swear, if-

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: She gets in my way-

 **\- STATIC -**

Applejack: Of winnin' the million dollars, I'll-

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: Strangle her little pony neck!

 **\- STATIC -**

(Shows a split screen with Rainbow Dash and Applejack in separate confessionals)

Rainbow Dash and Applejack: And I mean it!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Today's challenge won't take place on the island" Discord says

"It won't?" Big Mac and Cheerilee ask at the same time

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie said "Will it take place in a magic land of cotton candy and rainbows? With chocolate pudding waterfalls?" They all just looked at her "What? It would be pretty sweet!"

"Nope!" Discord says "It'll take place on Boney Island!"

"Boney what?" Apple Bloom asks

"Boney Island! Just a couple feet away from this island" Discord says "It's like the Everfree Forest, but WAY more terrifying!"

"That sounds scary!" Fluttershy says in pure fear

"It is!" Discord says with a cackle, causing Fluttershy to gulp

"What will we do there?" Twilight Sparkle asks

"You'll all have to take a canoe their first of all" Discord says "And when you reach Boney Island, you must find an ancient artifact intact to bring back to me to win. Whichever team finds an artifact and brings it to me first, wins immunity, and the other team will be up for elimination!"

"That actually sounds pretty exciting" Flash Sentry says

"And by the way, finding an artifact won't be easy, especially finding one that isn't completely destroyed" Discord says "Boney Island has been around for centuries!"

"You just love making challenges harder for us, don't you?" Cheerilee says, with a slightly annoyed face

"Oh, dear Cheerilee!" Discord says "You know me so very well!". She just rolls her eyes "Follow me outside you guys so we can get this challenge started!"

When Rainbow Dash just got out of her seat, she was tackled by an ecstatic filly "Woah!" She exclaimed, as she fell over

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo says with an almost creepy smile

"Oh.. It's just you.." Rainbow Dash says in an annoyed tone. She just walked away

"Wait up!" Scootaloo said, as she followed her

* * *

All 16 competitors, Discord, and The Smooze, stood outside, next to Lake Disaster. There were 7 canoes parked in front of them

"Wait, why are there 7 canoes?" Sunset Shimmer asks "There's only 2 teams!"

"Yeah" Discord says "But it turns out the canoes wouldn't be able to hold all of you at one time without sinking. So I limited it to 2 people on each canoe. And because of the uneven team numbers, there will be a group of 3 on a boat in each team. So pair up so we can get this challenge started, and the earlier we get this started, the earlier I get paid!"

"Pinkie Pie, do you wanna share a boat?" Rarity asks

"Totally!" Pinkie Pie says "And can we invite Cheese Sandwich?"

"Um.. I guess.." Rarity says

"Awesome!" Cheese Sandwich says, as he jumps onto the boat, along with Pinkie. Rarity also climbs aboard

"All aboard the S.S Party Boat!" Pinkie Pie says

"Wanna share a boat, Flash?" Soarin says "Y'know, since Spike isn't here"

"Yeah, sure" The royal guard replies. The two push their canoe into the lake and set sail

"So doesn't that mean..." Apple Bloom suddenly realizes who her partner is "Oh no.."

"Great!" Diamond Tiara complained "I have to ride with the blank flank!"

"I'm not having any fun either..." Apple Bloom says "Let's just get this over with!"

"Agreed" Diamond Tiara says. The two fillies get on their boat and sail away

Now the Killer Breezies were selected boat-mates

"Sunset, we can share a boat!" Twilight Sparkle excitedly says

"Totally!" The mare replied. Both ponies pushed their canoes into the lake and set sail

"Do you wanna ride a boat with me, Big Macintosh?" Cheerilee asks the stallion

"Eeyup" He casually replies. He pushes their canoe into the lake "Hop on!"

Cheerilee climbs onto the boat

"Wanna go on a boat together, Fluttershy?" Applejack asks. "I'd be willin' to go with anyone but Rainbow Dash at this point"

"Su-" Before Fluttershy could fully reply, Rainbow Dash barged in

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash says "She's in MY alliance! Not yours!" She pulled Fluttershy's arm

"I'd be doin' her a favor not makin' her come with you!" Applejack shot back, as she pulled on Fluttershy's other arm

"Um.. Guys.." She says quietly

Rainbow Dash pulls harder "She's coming with me!"

"No, me!" Applejack yelled back, pulling even harder on Fluttershy's arm

"C-can you guys please stop..." She said in pain "This really hur-"

"Alliance stealer!" Rainbow Dash said, as she pulled harder

"At least ah don't need an alliance to win!" Applejack pulled with all her might

"G-guys!" Fluttershy said, a bit louder, luckily Scootaloo came to break the tug

"Rainbow Dash can ride with me!" She said smiling

"Fine! It's settled" Applejack says "Come on, Fluttershy!"

"Ugh.." Rainbow Dash groaned

"Let's row, row, row this boat!" Scootaloo joyfully said, as she fluttered slightly in the air, considering she couldn't fly and all

"Wait up!" Sweetie Belle says, to Applejack and Fluttershy "Can I come along with you guys too?"

"Sure, sugarcube" Applejack says "Hop on!" The 3 girls pile up on the boat

* * *

Currently, the ponies are making their way to Boney Island. They all seem to be going at the same rate, almost all the boats are piled next to each other. Besides, it's not like they could go any faster, the oars given to them were pretty cruddy already

"So are you scared?" Cheerilee says "Y'know, of the island"

"Nope" Big Mac simply replied

"Really? Not even a little?" Cheerilee asks

He thinks for a moment "Nope"

"I see.." Cheerilee says

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Cheerilee: Big Mac is actually pretty brave if he isn't scared to go somewhere that's scarier than the Everfree. Then again, I don't know if he's being completely honest with the whole "I'm not scared" thing

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"So do you think we're gonna win this challenge?" Twilight Sparkles asks

"Well, obviously" Sunset Shimmer replies "We won 3 challenges in a row, and it's all because of team work!"

"Well, not really" Twilight Sparkle says "After that whole 'Rainbow Dash and Applejack' thing, almost everyone on the Killer Breezies have turned on each other!"

"That's true" Sunset Shimmer says "Hopefully things we'll clear up. If we keep this up, there's no way we'll last more than a couple episodes"

"You've got that right" Twilight Sparkle says, as she grabs an oar "Now come on, we should keep rowing"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sunset Shimmer: I'm really glad I have someone like Twilight to talk to. Not only is she really smart, but she's really reasonable and a good listener. But seriously, I really hope our team stops arguing. We used to be so nice to each other, and that's how we won all of those challenges!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Come on and smile! Come on and smile!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese sang, while Rarity covered her ears at all the noise

"Come on and smile!" They shouted, as they ended the song

"That was some great singing, Pinkie!" Cheese Sandwich says

"You too, Cheese!" Pinkie Pie says with a chuckle

"Finally.. Those two are done singing.." Rarity says

"What song should we sing next?" Pinkie Pie asks

"99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop!" Cheese began

"If one of the bottles happened to fall, 98 bottles of milk on the wall!" Pinkie Pie continued. Rarity just put her face down and groaned in annoyance

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rarity: 45 minutes of those 2 singing! 45 MINUTES! If I have to hear anymore of those two, my mane will fall out!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara didn't really pay any mind to each other the entire ride, and whenever they did, they got really annoyed with each other

"You're rowing the wrong way!" Diamond Tiara says "You're supposed to row forward!"

"No!" Apple Bloom responded rather loudly "You're supposed to row backwards!"

"No, it's forward!" Diamond Tiara corrected "I would know, I spent my entire summer last year at my daddy's country club canoeing!"

"But now your spendin' yer entire summer here, now aren't ya?" Apple Bloom replied

"Don't remind me..." Diamond Tiara said "I only came here for the million dollars, and I know I'm gonna win it!"

"Keep dreamin'" Apple Bloom retorts

"Hey, why are you still rowing backwards?!" Diamond Tiara says

"Ya want me to row forward?" Apple Bloom says "Fine, I will!" She begins to row forward rapidly, which propels the lake water forward, constantly splashing it in Diamond Tiara's face

"Ah! My hair!" She exclaims, trying to cover her face

"Ya, that's exactly what I thought..." Apple Bloom says, as she proceeds to going back to rowing backwards

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: *drenched in water* I hate that stupid blank flank!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Hey dude" Soarin says, looking at his boat-mate, Flash Sentry

"Yeah?" He asks, turning around

"Watch this!" Soarin grabs a fishing rod that was in the canoe, and tries to reel in a fish, but in stead, reels in a live shark

"AHHH!" They both screamed. The shark snarled at the stallions, coming closer and closer to biting their heads off

"Stay back!" Flash Sentry says. He quickly grabs the fishing rod and starts hitting the shark in the head repeatedly with it, which pushes the shark out of the canoe and back into the water, both of them were panting heavily

"Dude..." Soarin says "That was awesome!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Flash Sentry: OK, Soarin's cool and all, I guess, but seriously, he thought us both almost being eaten alive was COOL?!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"So Applejack" Sweetie Belle says "Have you ever thought of apologizing to Rainbow Dash"

"Yeah right!" Applejack says "I'm not the one who needs to apologize, she needs to! I did nothin' wrong!"

"But by apologizing" Fluttershy says "Maybe you'll show Rainbow Dash that SHE needs to apologize, and you guys will make up"

"Nope!" Applejack says, crossing her arms "I ain't apologizing!"

"But-"

"Nope!"

"Can't-"

"Nada!"

"Maybe-"

"Never!"

"Why-"

"Absolutely most certainly not!" Applejack spat "Now keep rowin'!" Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy just looked at each other

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sweetie Belle: Rainbow Dash wasn't wrong about Applejack being stubborn...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"And that time you saved Rarity in the Best Young Flyer's competition!" Scootaloo says "So awesome!"

Rainbow Dash just put her hoof under her chin with a bored and annoyed expression. She enjoyed the attention and admiration, but at times, it can get annoying

"And when you pulled that epic rainbow nuke on Applejack's barn!" Scootaloo jumped up and tried to do her own dramatization of the event, adding her own sound effects "So Dash-tastic!"

"That's not even a word" Rainbow Dash said, without even turning around to acknowledge her

"Well it totally should be!" Scootaloo says "I'd name all my kids Dash-tastic if I got the chance to!" Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah! And remember when you pulled that Sonic Rainboom at Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding?"

"Yeah, I was there" The rainbow-haired pony replied, once again, not turning around to look at her

"And when you did-" She stopped for a moment

"And when I did what?" Rainbow Dash asked, actually turning around for once

Scootaloo was shivering in fear and pointing forward "B-b-b-b-..."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked "Butterfly?"

"B-b-b-b-..."

"Bongos?

"B-b-b-b-..."

"Braid?" Rainbow Dash was just plain annoyed at this point "Just spit it out kid!"

"Boney Island!" A distant voice called, and that was Soarin, as him and Flash just reached the island also

Rainbow Dash turns around, only to see a dark, devilish looking island. It has huge grey and black rocks and a fog surrounding it. But its most noticeable feature, was a humongous skull shaped rock in front of the entire island

"Oh... My.. Goodness.." Rainbow Dash said to herself

"Let's wait for the rest of our team so we can start looking for an intact artifact" Flash Sentry says, exiting the boat

"Ha.. Intact artifact..." Soarin says "That rhymed!" Flash Sentry just rolled his eyes and went onto the island

A few other boats reached the island also

"Wow.. This looks even scarier than I imagined!" Cheerilee says, looking at the island "Still not scared, are you?"

Big Mac just stared at the island in awe and gulped "E-eeyup..."

"If one of the bottles happened to fall 21 bottles of milk on the-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by her own exaggerated gasp "That island looks terrifying!"

"You've got that right!" Rarity says "This wind will totally ruin my mane! I just got it done this morning!"

"Oh my goodness!" Sunset Shimmer says "I doubt we'll make it out alive!"

"Ditto" Twilight Sparkle says

* * *

Everyone piled out of their canoes and got on the island

"This is so... Sp-spooky!" Fluttershy says

That's when Discord teleports in front of them, stunning all of them

"Hello ponies!" Discord says

"You almost scared the pants off of me!" Flash Sentry exclaims "Y'know, except I don't wear pants..."

"Glad you made it to the island!" Discord says "Now try to make it out afterwards! Remember, immediately your team finds their artifact, return to Disaster Island! Got it?"

"Got it" They all said

"OK, now you may begin!" Discord says, as he teleports himself out of there

"OK, let's split up" Apple Bloom says "Me, Rarity, Cheese, and Flash will go left, and Pinkie, Diamond Tiara, and Soarin will go right"

"Ok then" Flash Sentry says

"So I'm stuck with these two idiots?!" Diamond Tiara says, pointing to Pinkie and Soarin

"Is she talking about us?" Pinkie Pie asks, Soarin, as he just shrugs

"They aren't that bad!" Apple Bloom says "Just deal with them until we find somethin'!"

"Fine, whatever" Diamond Tiara says

"Once one of us finds somethin', the group that did will report back to the front of the island and signal the others!" Apple Bloom directed

"We need some kind of signal, though" Flash Sentry says

"How about we yell, 'Stella!'" Soarin suggests (A Streetcar Named Desire reference btw)

"OK, then..." Apple Bloom awkwardly replies "Now, split!" Both group went their separate ways

* * *

"OK, guys, I'll lead!" Rainbow Dash said "I mean, I DID win our first challenge"

"That was forever ago, would ya stop talkin' about it?" Applejack said

"You're just jealous!" Rainbow Dash responds, rather arrogantly

"C-could I lead..?" Fluttershy quietly asks "I mean.. I really know my ways around forests.."

"She has a point guys" Twilight Sparkle says "Maybe we SHOULD let Fluttershy lead this one"

"Then it's settled!" Applejack says

"Fine!" Rainbow Dash says "I bet Fluttershy will do a way better job Applejack could have ever done!". Applejack just grumbles in response

"OK, we should go through that tree" Fluttershy says "And maybe we can find some bushes where there could be some artifacts!" The others followed her

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Cheerilee: Seriously, how old are those two, 6? The fillies I teach are more mature than those ponies!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

The Killer Breezies had just entered the dark and foggy forest of Boney Island, awaiting to find their artifact

"See anything in the bush, Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle asks

"Nothing yet" She replies "Have you, Rainbow Dash?"

"Nope!" Rainbow Dash replies

"Wait, how long did Discord say this island has been around?" Sunset Shimmer asks

"Centuries" Twilight Sparkle replies "This'll take forever!"

"Guys!" Cheerilee says "I think I found something!" She lifts up a tiny tiki idol that was slightly dusty and very old

"Ok, let's hed back to the-" Scootaloo says, but is cut off, by the artifact suddenly breaking because of its sensitivity "... Never mind"

* * *

We then pan over to Apple Bloom, Rarity, Cheese Sandwich, and Flash Sentry searching for artifacts

"Ok, Rarity, look in that cave, Flash, look in that tree, I'll look in the ground, and Cheese.." Apple Bloom thinks for a second "You.. You can just stand there or somethin'"

"What?!" Cheese Sandwich says "Why can't I do anything?"

"You're not very smart, if you haven't already noticed" Apple Bloom says "You'll just find a way to screw this up for us"

"No I won't!" He exclaims "Trust me, you can count on me!"

"I wanna win a challenge for once" Apple Bloom says "Just.. Stay put, 'kay?" She starts looking for a clear space underground to start digging

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Cheese Sandwich: I can't believe Apple Bloom doesn't trust me! I'm the most trustworthy pony around! I'll show her..

 **\- STATIC -**

Apple Bloom: Hey, ah don't mean to sound harsh, but this is a contest, not a party! Cheese is a lost cause!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"I don't see anything in this tree" Flash Sentry says "Just an acorn"

"Does that count as an artifact?" Apple Bloom asks

" I don't think so, Apple Bloom" Flash Sentry replies

We then pan over to the other group, with only 3 members, Soarin, Pinkie, and Diamond Tiara

"Ok, listen up" Diamond Tiara says "If either of you screw this up, I'll vote for one of you, got it?"

"Got it!" Pinkie Pie and Soarin reply with ditzy faces, surprisingly unintimidated

"Idiots.." She quietly says to herself

"So where should we look?" Soarin asks

"I don't care" Diamond Tiara says "Just not near me! Now shoo!"

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully says with a smile (as usual), as she does her signature hop away, as Soarin follows

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: Maybe in stead of wasting time finding an artifact, I can MAKE one. I mean, it's not like Discord knows how they're supposed to look like, and I DID get an A in Woodshop. Well, mostly because I made Silver Spoon make all my things. But it shouldn't be THAT hard. All I need is some wood, a saw, a drill, and some glue! Though I doubt I can find any of that stuff in a deadly island...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Have I ever told you how pretty your mane was, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo creepily said

"Only 20 times today..." Rainbow Dash sarcastically said

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: OK, I know I'm awesome, but SWEET CELESTIA! That filly is so annoying! With her, *makes a really cheesy and cutesy face, with a high pitched voice* "Oh Rainbow Dash! You're like, the best flyer in Equestria!" *gets back to her normal face and normal voice* I mean, I AM the best flyer in Equestria, but she doesn't have to remind me that every single day!

 **\- STATIC -**

Scootaloo: I think things are really going well between me and Dash so far! By the end of this challenge, we'll be best friends! *fist pumps* Aw yeah!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Um.. I gotta go use the little pony's room" Rainbow Dash said "Or.. the little pony's BUSH in this case"

"Ok!" Scootaloo says, following her

"In PRIVACY" Rainbow Dash says, with a slightly angry face

"Oh right! Heh heh!" Scootaloo nervously says, and she dashes away

Rainbow Dash proceeds to walk very far from her "Finally she's gone!" For that excuse to use to rest room was merely a way to escape from her "Now time to find that artifact without Little Miss Make-Up-Kiss Up..." She walked through a few trees and I'm sure you can guess who she bumped into

"Hey Rainbow Dash!"

"Soarin?" She replies. It's been a while since the two talked "Hi, dude! Where's the rest of your team?"

"Well, we all split into groups, and Diamond Tiara told me and Pinkie to go look for our artifacts somewhere else and yeah, that's pretty much it" Soarin replied

"Oh, so where's Pinkie?"

"She said her Pinkie Sense was telling her that she'd find an artifact in the lake.. Or something.." Soarin replies, awkwardly

"Heh, well that's Pinkie for you" Rainbow Dash says. The two share a short, hearty laugh

"So have you found an artifact yet?" Soarin asks

"I'm _pretty_ sure that if I found something, I'd be heading back to camp by now.." Rainbow Dash says with a half smile

"Oh, right, heh" Soarin replies, feeling a bit stupid for asking that

"Rainbow Dash?!" Scootaloo is heard screaming from a distance "Are you done yet?"

"Done with what?" Soarin asks Dash

"It's a long story.." Rainbow Dash sprouts her wings out, prepared to fly "See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" She flies off back to where Scootaloo was

"There you are Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo says

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash exclaims "Where's the rest of our team?"

"Oh yeah! About that..." Scootaloo says "When you went to do your 'business', I went to the other side of the forest to find an artifact, and they must've not seen us, so they left... Heh heh.." Rainbow Dash just face hoofs at this

"Great..." Rainbow Dash said, still with her hoof in her face "Just great.."

"Look on the bright side!" Scootaloo says "That means you get to spend the entire challenge with me!". Rainbow Dash just groans and falls over in response

* * *

Like instructed, Rarity was looking in the deep, dark, and scary cave of Boney Island. Stalactites dripped in the silence of the cave, making it even more uncomfortable

"This is so scary..." Rarity silently says to herself "But I have to find that artifact!" "But still! This is just so creepy!"

That's when she hears something

"Ahh!" She screams "What was that?!" She quickly notices that it was just a drop of water departing from a stalactite "Oh.. Heh heh.. Just.. Water.." She kept walking forward through the cave looking for an artifact "Nothing here! Maybe I should go farther!" She keeps walking, but here's something, and it wasn't water "What was that?" She walked a bit faster, and she heard the noise again. It almost sounded like a shriek. "What IS that?!" She starts sweating nervously, and starts running. That's when an entire pack of bats come dashing for her "EEK!" She shouts, as she quickly runs out of the cave as they follow her "AHHH!"

Outside the cave, Flash and Apple Bloom were STILL looking for an artifact

"Still nothin'" Apple Bloom says

That's when the two hear distant screaming coming closer

"Do you hear that?" Flash Sentry says

"Glad I'm not the only one" Apple Bloom replies

That's when Rarity comes dashing out, without even acknowledging the two, and just keeps running through the forest

"Um..." Flash Sentry says "That was weird.."

Then the crowd of bats flew out the cave, still chasing Rarity

"AHHH!" The mare screamed "HELP!" She quickly ducks as they get closer, and the bats fly right past her

"Phew!" Rarity says "I lost them! Wait a second.." She notices that the leaves that she's standing in look unusual. They also had three leaves, and were very green

"Leaves of three.." She quietly says to herself, and gasps "POISON IVY! AHH!" She quickly runs out of it screaming like a maniac

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rarity: In case I hadn't made it clear enough, I HATE THE WOODS!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Apple Bloom quickly notices that Cheese isn't where he was standing before

"Hey!" Apple Bloom asks "Where's Cheese?"

"I don't know" Flash says with a shrug

"That idiot! I told him to stand there and he probably went to find the artifact!" Apple Bloom just groans "So stubborn!"

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo" Twilight Sparkle asks

"Yeah, they just disappeared!" Sunset Shimmer says "And on the most dangerous and scary island! What if they... DIED?!"

Big Mac gulps in other fear at this

"I don't think they died, Big Mac" Cheerilee said "No need to be scared" She begins to chuckle

"What?" Big Mac says "I'm not scared, I'm just.. Concerned..?"

"Right..." Cheerilee says with a sly grin

"Let's just go without 'em!" Applejack says "Rainbow Dash'll just slow us down!"

"Yeah but-" Fluttershy began

"Nope!" Applejack says "You wanna win, don't ya?"

"Yes... But-"

"Then let's get a move on!" Applejack just galloped away "Come on!" The others reluctantly folllowed

* * *

"And remember when you totally saved that baby from falling off that cliff?" Scootaloo kept babbling on and on about Rainbow Dash's achievements

"Ugh! Yes I remember!" Rainbow Dash finally had enough "Would you please shut it?! You don't need remind me of everything I obviously remember!"

"Well of course I don't!" Scootaloo says

"Huh?"

"Duh!" Scootaloo says "You're Rainbow Dash! You don't need someone to remind you about how awesome you are!"

"Then why do YOU constantly do it?" Rainbow Dash was so confused

"Because..." Scootaloo says "Because you're my idol! You have no idea how much I look up to you! Sometimes, I wish you were my older sisters! Actually, all the time! You are so awesome Rainbow Dash, and I'm sure you don't need me to constantly tell you"

Rainbow Dash was completely baffled. She had no idea Scootaloo knew all of this

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Oh my goodness.. This entire time, I just thought Scootaloo was some creepy stalker, but she's actually... Pretty cool..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Gee.." Rainbow Dash said "I.. I didn't know you felt that way..."

"Sorry, if I got on your nerves..." Scootaloo said

"Listen, kid" Rainbow Dash said "I'm actually really glad you think that way of me. Sure, it can get creepy and annoying at times, but now that I heard you say all of this, I know you mean well.. Sorry I've been kind of harsh on you lately.."

"It's fine" Scootaloo replies "I completely understand"

"And believe me, kid" Rainbow Dash says "You're almost like a sister to me.. A really annoying sister, heh heh"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash thinks of me as a sister, too?! *squeals in joy*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Now come on, sport" Rainbow Dash says, patting Scootaloo on the back "Let's find that artifact before the other team does!"

"You got it!"

* * *

"This is impossible!" Apple Bloom exclaims "I can't find anythin'!"

"Well I DID find an artifact" Flash Sentry says "But it wasn't intact, at all"

"This is so hopeless!" Apple Bloom says, as she digs her face in her hooves "We might as well give up.. It's not like we're gonna win anyway.."

That's when Rarity walks over to her team, with poison ivy rashes all over her, and a swollen face

"AHH!" They both screamed

"Oh.." Apple Bloom says "It's only Rarity"

"What happened to your-"

"Don't... Ask..." Rarity said sternly, walking away

"I think she stepped into some poison ivy" Flash Sentry said

"Ya think?" Apple Bloom replies, with a raised eyebrow

"I found it!" A distant voice called

"Who said that?" Flash Sentry says

"I did!" Cheese comes running over to the two, with an artifact in perfect condition

"Cheese!" Apple Bloom says "You found an artifact!"

"I sure did!" Cheese said proudly "And YOU said I'd screw things up!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: Maybe I was a little hard on Cheese Sandwich. Guess I shouldn't have underestimated him. He's actually a good teammate!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Quick! Let's head back to the front of the island and signal the others!" Flash says. His team makes a run for it

"Did you hear that?" Sunset Shimmer says "The Parasprites found their artifact! Hurry!"

"I found something!" Fluttershy says "It seems to be intact, too!"

"Awesome!" Sweetie Belle says "Now let's get on our canoes and go back!"

"No need!" Twilight Sparkle says "I've been studying some advanced magic spells, and I think I can teleport us all back to the island. I just need to concentrate"

There was some silence going on for half a minute, and Applejack was starting to get impatient

"Well can ya concentrate a bit faster?!" She exclaims

"Be patient, AJ!" Twilight Sparkle says "This is an advanced level spell. It takes a while for someone as inexperienced as me!"

A purple aura began surrounding them all

"Almost... Got it.." Twilight Sparkle said, straining with concentration

And before they knew it...

 _POOF_

"Yes! It worked!" Twilight Sparkle says

"Ah! Breezies!" Discord says "Looks like you made it out alive"

"Here's our artifact!" Fluttershy says, as she hands it over "It's in perfect condition! Take a look!"

Discord takes their artifact and examines it for about a minute

"Hmm.." He says to himself "This seems to be completely intact... Killer Breezies win!"

They all began chanting at their 4th win in a row

"Wait a second..." Discord says "Where's Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo?"

"Oh right..." Cheerilee says

"Never mind what I said!" Discord says "Every member of your team must be present to win!"

"WHAT?!" Applejack says "This is ridiculous!"

"Where are those two?!" Twilight Sparkle asks, mildly irritated

* * *

Apple Bloom's group had just arrived to the front of the island, ready to signal the others

"OK.. So what was the signal again?" Rarity asked, still with a swollen face and rash

"Wasn't it.. 'STELLA!'" Apple Bloom shouted

"Oh right!" Flash Sentry says

"STELLA! STELLA!" They all shouted

"That's the signal!" Soarin says "Let's go!"

After a minute or so, Soarin's group met with the others

"Awesome!" Cheese Sandwich says "Now let's get on our canoes!"

They all jump into their canoes with their canoe mates and started rowing as fast as they could

* * *

"Hey" Rainbow Dash said "Do you think the rest of our team found an artifact yet?"

"Probably.." Scootaloo says "It HAS been a couple of hours"

"But before we go" Rainbow Dash says "I wanna show you an epic trick I've been working on!"

"Sure!" Scootaloo says

Rainbow Dash flies to the top of a nearby mountain and builds some momentum. Then she dashes off the mountain, flying in the air leaving her signature rainbow trail behind. She zig zags back and forth, about to make a dive

"Cool!" Scootaloo says

"Time for the big finish!" Rainbow Dash dove straight for the ground, in an attempt to dash straight on the ground, making a rainbow fire trail (Similar to the one in "May the Best Pet Win!"), but in stead, she dove straight for 3 huge rocks and crashed into them "Ahh!"

Scootaloo gasped "Rainbow Dash!"

And before she knew it, Rainbow Dash was stuck under the 3 rocks

"Agh!" Rainbow Dash said struggling "These rocks are so heavy!"

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Scootaloo said in complete panic

"Get me out from under here, Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash yells

Scootaloo attempted to pull Dash from under the rocks, but it was no use "You're too heavy!"

Rainbow Dash strained even more, trying to push the rocks from off on top of her

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash says "This is impossible!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Scootaloo says "You can't give up! You're THE Rainbow Dash! The most daring and most brave flyer in Equestria!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Scoots" Rainbow Dash says "But that STILL isn't getting me from under this rock!"

"You know, unless..." Scootaloo says

"Unless what?"

"Unless you AREN'T the greatest flyer in Equestria" Scootaloo says

Rainbow Dash's pupils constrict after hearing this. Sounded like she was being challenge

"Not the greatest flyer in Equestria?!" Rainbow Dash exclaims in astonishment "You think I'm NOT the greatest flyer in Equestria?!"

"I never said that" Scootaloo says "In fact, I feel like you're saying that"

Rainbow Dash was now bursting with determination and intimidation, using all her might, she thrusts those 3 big rocks off her back like there was no tomorrow

"Who's the best flyer in Equestria again?" Rainbow Dash asks "Oh right! Rainbow Dash!"

"I knew you could do it Dash!" Scootaloo says "But we better get back to camp! Wanna race?"

"Hmm.. Or.." Rainbow Dash says "You can ride on my back if you want"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Scootaloo yelled with excitement "Awesome!" She jumps on Rainbow Dash back

"Hold on!" Rainbow Dash says "You're in for a bumpy ride!"

* * *

"I think we're gonna win one!" Cheese Sandwich says "I don't see the Killer Breezies on the island!"

But they got closer and closer, only to see the Breezies all standing there

"Ugh! They already made it!" Apple Bloom says "We lost again!"

"Actually" Discord says "The Killer Breezies have an incomplete team, therefore, YOU guys win"

The Screaming Parasprites gasped. They actually won a challenge!

"Woo hoo!" They cheered, jumping up and down

"Yeah, yeah..." Applejack says, rolling her eyes "Rainbow Dash is out of here!"

"But don't forget it was also Scootaloo who made us lose" Cheerilee reminded her

"Ah don't care!" Applejack says "I finally have a chance to get rid of her!"

That's when Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo arrive, finally. Rainbow Dash lands, letting Scootaloo have a chance to get off her back

"Oh! You guys are here!" Rainbow Dash says, relieved "And now that our whole team is here-"

"Ahem" Sweetie Belle says, nudging over to the Parasprites, who just won

"Oh.." Scootaloo says "Heh heh..."

"What took you guys so long?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaims, rather loudly "Because of you two, we lost when we had a perfectly good chance of winning!"

Of course, it was sort of Rainbow Dash's fault that her and Scootaloo lagged behind. She WAS the one who wanted to show her that trick and ended up between those rocks... But she didn't want to admit that, or they would vote for her

"Well?" Twilight Sparkle asks "Isn't someone going to respond?"

The two were still silent

"Listen..." Rainbow Dash said "I kind of-"

"It was me!" Scootaloo says "I held us behind! I.. I thought I saw an artifact under a couple of rocks, and.. I ended up getting stuck between them"

"I can't believe this!" Twilight Sparkle says "That was ridiculous Scootaloo!"

"I know who my vote's on" Sunset Shimmer says

"Me too" Cheerilee adds

"Eeyup!" Big Mac says

Scootaloo just sighed, as Rainbow Dash stares at her with her jaw dropped

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe Scootaloo took one for the team! Well.. Technically one for me... But.. I can't believe she did that! That was so nice of her! *sigh* Now I really feel bad about how I treated her!

 **\- STATIC -**

Scootaloo: Say what you want, but it's not like I was gonna let them eliminate Rainbow Dash! At least she has a place in this game! I don't... I'm just a waste of space!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Rainbow Dash really wanted to thank Scootaloo, but she was way too astonished to. Besides, her team walked off before she could even say anything

"Well, it looks like you guys won another challenge!" Discord says "For once..."

"This is awesome!" Apple Bloom says "And sorry I underestimated ya Cheese.."

"It's fine, AB!" Cheese replies "We all have our doubtful moments!"

"Trust me" Apple Bloom says "You're way more useful that I set ya out to be"

"Let's celebrate this with a party!" Pinkie Pie yells, pulling out her party cannon for the umpteenth time and spraying confetti into everyone's faces

"Yeah!" Everyone but Diamond Tiara shouted

"Yeah, like... Whatever.." Diamond Tiara casually said, crossing her arms

* * *

Let's fast forward to the evening, now shall we? The Killer Breezies are in their cabin, discussing who they should pick off. Well, not ALL the Breezies, for Scootaloo was sitting outside near the lake, in complete isolation

"All in favor of voting for Scootaloo?" Twilight Sparkle asks "Say aye!"

"Aye!" Everypony but Applejack and Rainbow Dash said

"My vote's still on Rainbow Dash" Applejack says

"Guys, don't you think we're making too big of a deal with this whole 'eliminating Scootaloo' thing?" Rainbow Dash "I'm sure it was an accident"

"An accident that caused us to end our losing streak" Sunset Shimmer says "If we keep Scootaloo here, we'll be at risk for the entire competition"

"Yeah but-" Rainbow Dash begins

"No buts!" Cheerilee says "Scootaloo is off this island"

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe this. Because of her dishonesty, she was gonna get a misunderstood kid eliminated! She was so mad at herself

Of course, Scootaloo could hear everything, and wasn't so happy to know that she was getting the boot, but at the same time, happy to know Rainbow Dash wasn't

* * *

The Killer Breezies sat solemnly at the campfire, awaiting for the elimination ceremony to begin. Not that it was a surprise, but Discord teleported there, stunning all of them

"Welcome, Killer Breezies!" Discord says "Gee.. And when I thought your losing straight was never gonna end! Oh well"

"Can we just get this elimination over with already?" Applejack says

"Fine!" Discord says "People these days are so impatient... Anyways, you know the drill. If you receive a marshmallow, you're safe, and if you don't, you're out!" He grabs a platter of 8 marshmallows "Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, you two are safe for another night!" He throws marshmallows at the two mares

"Yeah!" The two chant as they high hoof

"Big Mac, you're safe too!" Discord says, as he throws him a marshmallow "And so are you, Fluttershy!" He throws her a marshmallow

"Thank you, Discord" She quietly says "I think I'll save my marshmallow for the forest animals"

"Sweetie Belle and Cheerilee are safe" He throws them both marshmallows "And... Applejack!" He throws her a marshmallow. Applejack proceeds to blow raspberry at Rainbow Dash, who just does it back

"Scootaloo.. Rainbow Dash.." Discord says "You two are on the chopping block"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious" Rainbow Dash says

"I'm sure you two know why" Discord says "But only one of you can get the boot! And it is..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"... Scootaloo" He says as he hands a marshmallow to Dash

"Well, I saw THAT coming..." Scootaloo said, as she dropped her head. Rainbow Dash gasps, and pats Scootaloo on the back

"The boat of losers is on your right!" Discord says, as he makes an arrow sign appear, leading her to the dock of shame. Just as Scootaloo enters that boat, Dash runs up to her

"Wait! Scootaloo!" She says

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo says with a perplexed face

"Listen, I really appreciate what you did back there for me. I can't believe you missed out on a million bucks just for me!"

"It's fine, Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo says "I'm just glad everything's cool between us now"

The boat began leaving, so Rainbow Dash had to fly over to keep up

"So am I" Rainbow Dash says, flapping her wings "You're dash-tastic, Scootaloo"

Scootaloo gasped after hearing Rainbow Dash use her word "Thanks! See you when you win!" The boat trailed off

"Heh.." Rainbow Dash says "Good kid..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I tried to get this chapter out earlier than the others. And dear any Scootaloo fans (or Spike, Trixie, Gilda, and Silver Spoon fans), so sorry for your loss! But don't forget what I said in the first chapter, there will be rejoins! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Ep7: Into the Woods

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

 **Sorry for the wait. I was busy working on my other fanfiction and I'm having a hard time writing that. Also, dear "New Reader lol", I read your review and don't worry! I ship Cheesepie too (It's my OTP :3). I guess it's kind of canon in this fanfiction, but I don't plan on making it as romantic as Twilight and Flash/ Soarin and Rainbow Dash. I just can't really see Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie having serious feelings for each other, and I wanna keep them in character. But don't worry, as I get farther in the fanfiction, you might be surprised...**

* * *

 **Chapter 07 - Season 1: Into the Woods**

"Last time, on Total Pony Island" Discord says "The teams had to go to the most dangerous island ever! No, not this one, but Boney Island! They had to ride canoes to the island and find an artifact intact and bring it to me to win. To get closer to Dash, Scootaloo asks Fluttershy for advice, and starts following Rainbow Dash around the entire challenge, bugging her the entire time. Apple Bloom admits to Cheese Sandwich that she doesn't trust him to do anything, and to prove her wrong, he finds an artifact. After Rainbow Dash finally cracked, Scootaloo admits to her why she kept irritating her about her achievements, and telling her how much she looked up to her. Dash immediately started feeling bad about how she treated her, and the two started bonding a bit, but the bonding quickly came to a halt after Dash gets herself stuck under 3 gigantic boulders. After their team arrives without them, the Parasprites finally end their losing streak. When an irritated Twilight asks what took the two so long, Scootaloo vouches for Rainbow Dash so they wouldn't vote for her. And after a sad goodbye, Rainbow Dash starts respecting Scootaloo much more than she used to. How sweet, I almost shed a tear!" He grabs a tissue and blows his nose "Almost... Will the Paraspries win another one? Will Apple Bloom have a new respect for Cheese? Will Applejack and Rainbow Dash ever stop arguing? That last one's probably a no. Yeesh... Mares.. Find out, on Total... Pony... Island!"

* * *

The two teams were currently outside on the campgrounds, walking over to the mess hall, ready for another barf-tastic lunch

"I still can't believe we got rid of Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash says "She so didn't deserve this!"

"Well, you gotta admit" Sunset Shimmer says "She kind of had it coming"

"Oh come on!" Rainbow Dash says "Sweetie Belle, you're her best friend, you gotta back me up here!"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash" Sweetie Belle says "It was sad to see Scootaloo go, but like Sunset Shimmer said yesterday, she'll just hold us back". Rainbow Dash just sighed, feeling even MORE guilty than she already was

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: 1 blank flank out, 2 more to go! I mean, I get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo aren't on my team and don't affect me in any way in this game, but man does that feel satisfying!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"I still can't believe Discord makes us eat his crud every day!" Apple Bloom says "Can't he spare us, just once!"

"Yeah!" Soarin says "I think we should start a petition to have pie everyday in stead"

"Um.." Apple Bloom says "That's not exactly what I me-"

"Totally!" Pinkie Pie says in agreement "We should have pies, and cakes, and cupcakes, and.."

Both ponies gasped

"PIE CAKE CUPCAKES!" They both say at the same time

As the teams entered the mess hall, they were expecting to see gruel on their tables, but in stead, there was nothing

"Where's our food?" Cheerilee asks "Not that I'm complaining or anything"

"Good question, Cheerilee!" Discord's voice is heard, but he's nowhere to be seen

"Discord, was that you?" Fluttershy asks

He teleports in front of the teams "Another good question! Yes, it was"

"What's going on here?" Applejack asks suspiciously "Something smells fishy... And it ain't Rainbow Dash's breath"

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shoots back

"Well, my little ponies" Discord explains "There's no food being served because you guys will have to make it yourselves! With survival skills"

"Wait, so is this a cooking challenge?" Flash Sentry asks

"Nope!" Discord says "Campers, today's challenge is to spend the nights in the WOODS!"

They all gasp in fear. The woods?!

"Th-the woods?!" Fluttershy asks, shivering

"But Fluttershy" Applejack says "Don't you live in the woods? Why are you so scared?"

"Yeah" Fluttershy says "But I'm inside a cottage! Plus, I have my animals to keep me company! We're gonna have to sleep outside with wild creatures lurking around!"

"So to go into more detail" Discord says "Both teams will have to find their ways to the woods, and set up their own camps there. They must spend the night and try to stay alive"

"TRY to stay alive?!" Diamond Tiara asks in fear

"The next morning, the teams will have to return to the campsite before the other one does to win. And don't worry about elimination, because today is a rewards challenge, so there will be no elimination!"

"Yes!" They all says

"So what will the reward be?" Sweetie Belle asks

"ANOTHER good question!" Discord says "And the answer is, like I'm gonna tell you! You'll have to wait to see!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sweetie Belle: Well since I don't know what the prize is and there's no elimination anyways, I don't know if I should try hard or not...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"This sounds awesome!" Soarin says

"Awesome?!" Diamond Tiara says "We're going to be stuck in the woods for a day!"

"But I've been hunting before, and I know basically everything about the wilderness and survival!" Soarin says, pridefully

"Well I don't!" Diamond Tiara says "The woods are disgusting! All of those animals pooping in random places! Yuck!"

"Oh, yeah, and I almost forgot" Discord says "Legend has it that there are some Ursa Minors in the woods, so watch out!" Everyone gulped

"Ursa Minor?!" Sweetie Belle exclaims "Isn't that the bear that Twilight defeated that one time?"

"The HUGE one?!" Big Mac says with fear

"Yup!" Discord gives both teams a map "You guys can use these maps to find your way to the woods"

"Maps?!" Rainbow Dash asks "What is this, the 19th century?"

"No, it's the 21st century" Discord says, rolling his eyes

"I was being sarca-"

That's when Discord blows his air horn, so they can begin the challenge "Sorry, did you say something?"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Sometimes, I really hate Discord! Well, all the time...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

The teams were already outside, trying to find their way to the woods. We pan over to the Screaming Parasprites

"Ugh! Are we almost there yet?" Diamond Tiara asks "This humidity is totally messing up my, like, mane!"

"Uh... We've only been out her fore 2 minutes" Flash Sentry says "From the looks of this map, we won't be there until about 50 more minutes or so"

"50 minutes?!" Rarity says "I can't possibly walk that long!"

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie says "Maybe to pass the time, let's tell stories!"

"Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt" Apple Bloom says "Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, me!" Soarin says, raising his hoof "My story is totally rad!"

"OK, tell us" Apple Bloom says, feeling a bit skeptical about what he said

"OK, so remember when I said I've been hunting?" Soarin says "Well here's a story about when I fought a bear!"

"You fought a bear?!" Flash Sentry and Cheese Sandwich ask at the same time

"Yup! Without breakin' a sweat either!" He replies

"Pfft.. I doubt it.." Diamond Tiara says, rolling her eyes "Let's hear it!"

"Well, it all started one day when I was out hunting some animals. That's when I heard something, it was bear! I'd tell ya he was 10 ft high if he was a foot! And then he roared his terrible roar!" Soarin then attempts to imitate a bear roar "ROAR! I grabbed my shotgun, I knew it was either him or me! It was nothing personal, just the law of the wild! And then.. BAM! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. I took its blood and marked myself to honor him. It was a good death!"

Everypony on his team was astounded at the story, well, everypony but Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara, who just rolled their eyes in doubt

"No way you took down a 10 foot bear!" Apple Bloom says

"You wouldn't know" Soarin said "You're just a teeny tiny little filly, now aren't you?" He began patting her on the head and scratching her mane

"Hey! Hands off!" Apple Bloom retorted "Let's just keep walkin', I think we're gettin' closer because of that long and totally made up story Soarin just told us"

"It's not made up!" Soarin says "If one of them Ursa Minors were to come, I'd give him a killer left hook and impale its body with a spear!"

"And then candy will fall out!" Pinkie Pie says "Like a piñata!"

"Unless you think guts are candy" Flash Sentry says "Then yeah, a WHOLE lot of 'candy' is gonna fall out"

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Applejack asks "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" All of her teammates just stared at her blankly. She was confused at first, but then she realized why "Er.. That came out wrong..."

"Eeyup" Big Mac replies

"My hooves are killing me!" Sweetie Belle says "We've been walking for centuries, if not millenniums!"

"We've only been walking for 15 minutes, Sweetie Belle..." Cheerilee says

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash says "I'm tired of walking! I'm faster with my wings!" She props her wings out and flies up into the air "See ya at the campsite! Tomorrow!" She flies off, but not without laughing at her own joke

"Why I oughta!" Applejack exclaims "That pony is so arrogant and so conceited, I just wanna buck her right in the face!"

Twilight Sparkle gasps "You don't really mean that, Applejack, right?"

"Why, of course I mean it!" Applejack says "All Rainbow Dash has been doin' these past few days is buggin' the heck out of me! If ah was a unicorn, I'd use my magic to remove her big mouth!" She then gets an idea and looks and Sunset Shimmer

"Oh no!" Sunset Shimmer says, nodding no "No way I'm using my magic for evil, like I used to do when I was a villain! I'm a good guy now, and I'd never do something like that with my magic!"

"Aw come on!" Applejack says, now on her knees "Please? You can have free apple pie for a month!" She pulls out her lower lip and gets huge puppy eyes for sympathy

"No, Applejack" Sunset Shimmer says "I'm sorry"

"Aw, shoot!" Applejack said, crossing her arms "Well let's just keep walkin', I wanna get to that campsite as soon as possible to teach Rainbow Crash a lesson!"

* * *

We pan over to Rainbow Dash, who is shown flying extremely fast through trees (so fast that the leaves fall off of them), leaving a rainbow fire trail behind. The breeze was pushing against her face so much that the side of her lips were flapping behind her. She thought she might do another Sonic Rainboom, maybe even break the entire sound barrier. She was going so insanely fast and just when she thought she was gonna do it...

WHAM!

She bumped into a tree

"Agh!" She shouts, covering her nose in serious pain "Stupid nature!" She kicks the tree in anger, and little did she know, at the bottom of the forest, the Parasprites were there, looking for the campsite

"Oh my gosh!" Flash Sentry says "Did you see that tree move?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie says "I wonder what it was!"

"What if it was a BEAR!" Soarin says, as he attempts to roar again, merely failing

"I doubt it" Diamond Tiara says "We haven't even reached the campsite yet"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash says, overhearing their conversation "They think that I'm a bear?" She then gets a devilishly smirk on her face "Oh.. This'll be grand.." She rubs her hooves together like she was planning something diabolical, which she was

The Parasprites kept walking to find their campsite, and it almost looked like they weren't gonna make it at all. They'd be walking for about an hour

"I hope there's no poison ivy here" Rarity says "Or bats"

"Why would there be bats in the woods?" Pinkie Pie asks, hopping like usual

"It's best not to ask.." Rarity says

That's when they hear another shaking noise, but this time, from the trees. And it seemed to be getting closer

"Do you guys hear that?" Apple Bloom says, watching cautiously behind them

"What if.. That was a bear?!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed

The rustling of the trees got louder, and louder... And louder! Until...

"ROAR!"

"AHH!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh at the prank she just pulled. "Ha ha ha!" She was laughing so hard, she was in tears

"Oh.." Apple Bloom says "It was just Rainbow Dash.."

"I can't believe you guys thought I was a bear!" Rainbow Dash constantly had to take pauses to laugh "I was all like 'ROAR!' and you all screamed like fillies! Ha ha!" She was literally holding onto her chest on the ground at this point, while the others rolled their eyes, well, all but Pinkie Pie

"Wow, Dashie!" Pinkie exclaimed "I know you're a good pranker, but you got us good!"

"Well, at least YOU appreciate my humor, Pinkie Pie" Rainbow Dash says "Gotta dash, wimps!" She flew off in the distance, STILL laughing

"She is so full of it!" Diamond Tiara says

"You should talk.." Apple Bloom mutters sarcastically

"Dashie isn't full of herself" Pinkie Pie says "She just has a great sense of humor!"

"You call it humor" Flash Sentry says "We call it arrogance"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Pinkie Pie: They're just saying that because they don't know Rainbow Dash as well as I do! But don't worry, as soon as they get to know her, we'll all be good friends for sure!

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: Those babies seriously can't take a joke. I mean, they should know by now that pranking is my speciality! In fact, I just planted a bomb inside the toilet paper, so when someone touches it, they'll blow right out of here!

 **\- STATIC -**

Sweetie Belle: I'm just now noticing how pretty the toilet paper in here looks! *places hoof on it, and the bomb blows her out of the confessional, which also blows up the entire confessional itself* AHHH!

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: *laughing hysterically*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Ok... We should be here right.." Soarin says, holding out the word "right" "... Now!" The Parasprites had finally arrived

"Finally!" Flash Sentry says "Now we can rest!"

"No resting!" Apple Bloom says "On the map, Discord wrote down a bunch of objectives we have to complete before we sleep"

Diamond Tiara rudely snatches the map from Apple Bloom to see the things they were required to do

"It says here we have to find our own food" Diamond Tiara looked to her right "I still don't see it!"

"I think they mean hunt, Diamond Tiara..." Flash Sentry said "You know, in the woods and stuff"

"What do I look like?" Diamond Tiara says "Some kind of savage barbarian?! I get my food from the mall, a restaurant, even from the outside market! Not on the ground where animals do their business!"

"Well, this IS a survival challenge" Apple Bloom said "It would make sense that we'd have to hunt for food"

"I'll go find some food" Flash Sentry says, walking deeper into the forest to find something they could eat

"Ok, while Flash finds food" Apple Bloom said, looking back at the map "We have to build a shelter!"

"With what?!" Diamond Tiara angrily asks

"With whatever we find" Apple Bloom says. She then sees a pile of sticks, and a puddle of mud next to it "Perfect"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Applejack asks

Twilight Sparkle was levitating the map with her magic "Nope, not yet"

"Oh OK" Applejack says "... Now are we there?"

"No, Applejack, we still aren't there" Twilight Sparkle says, slightly irritated

"Oh, gotcha" Applejack says "... We there yet, Twilight?"

"Ugh!" Twilight Sparkle exclaims, crumbling the map with her magic "Be patient, Applejack!"

"Why are you in such a hurry anyways?" Sunset Shimmer asks "Do you need to pee or something? Because there's a tree right there" She points her hoof to the right

"Um.." Applejack says

"Don't worry" Sunset Shimmer says "We won't look"

"That's not why!" Applejack says "Don't you remember what I said? I wanna get to that there campsite so I can give Rainbow Dash a piece of mah mind!" There was an awkward pause of silence "... So are we there NOW?"

"Oh my gosh, Applejack!" Twilight Sparkle yells in anger "We are not-" She bumps into a tree "Ouch!" She then looks around and sees they finally arrived "Oh, now we're here"

"Finally!" Applejack says "Now where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Maybe she hasn't come yet?" Cheerilee says, looking at Big Mac, who just shrugs

"Are you kidding me?" Sweetie Belle says "Rainbow Dash is so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if she came here, went all around Equestria, and came here again!"

"Stop admirin' her!" Applejack says "I swear, if she makes us lose-"

That's when Rainbow Dash jumps from the bushes suddenly and yells "ROAR!"

"EEK!" They all jump and scream in fear

"Ha ha ha!" Rainbow Dash laughed "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna die from all this laughing! HA HA HA!"

They all just looked at her with irritated faces

"There you are!" Applejack exclaims "How dare you leave us behind in the woods, then nearly scare us out of our skins like that!"

"Oh please!" Rainbow Dash says "It was just a joke!"

"Joke, schmoke!" Applejack said angrily "You are the worst teammate ever!"

"No, YOU'RE the worst teammate ever!" Rainbow Dash yelled back

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No way, you are!"

"No! YOU are!"

This could have gone on forever

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Twilight Sparkle: Those two are lucky this isn't an elimination challenge! They're driving me insane!

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: I really wish those two would stop fighting! I don't care if they make us lose, I just want them to be happy again! *eyes fill with tears and comes close to crying*

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: If only Scootaloo were here! She'd totally back me up here!

* * *

"Ignore them" Cheerilee says "Let's just do this challenge and get the reward" She grabs the map "Ok, we have to find our own food"

"I'll find it!" Rainbow Dash says "I **am** the bravest pony here"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Applejack says, as she bites onto Rainbow Dash's tail and pulls her back by force

"Woah!" The blue pegasus exclaims as she flies back and falls "Hey!"

"I should hunt!" Applejack says "I'm the bravest pony here!"

"No way!" Rainbow Dash says

"Yes way!"

"For Celestia's sake!" Sunset Shimmer yells "BOTH of you go and hunt for food!"

"I'll find the food first!" Rainbow Dash said

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Applejack pulls on Rainbow Dash's tail again

"Quit it!" Rainbow Dash says. Both of them literally tackle each other the entire way

"Thank Celestia.." Sunset Shimmer says in relief

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sunset Shimmer: The only reason I wanted them to both go hunt is so I can get some peace and quiet!

 **\- STATIC -**

Twilight Sparkle: I really wish Flash was on the Breezies. At least I'd have SOMEONE to talk to about this whole argument

 **\- STATIC -**

Sweetie Belle: Yup, the tables have officially turned, we are the new Screaming Parasprites

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Back with the Screaming Parasprites, they are currently building their shelter, which is made out of, you guessed it, sticks and mud

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" Diamond Tiara said as she built the shelter "Why do we have to use MUD?! Out of all things!"

"Because, we need something to get the sticks to stick!" Apple Bloom says

Pinkie Pie laughs with a snort "Hehe! Sticks to stick!"

" **I** was just about to say that!" Cheese Sandwich exclaims. They both laugh

Apple Bloom steps away from the shelter and looks at it. It was fairly small, but tolerable. "Ok, guys, I think we're-"

That's when the entire shelter collapses

"... Done.." She says

Flash Sentry comes back with the food. He has an assortment of different fish. "I'm back with the food!"

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie says

The stallion laid his catch on a log and then he sees the broken shelter "Woah... I'm not one to judge, but, is that where we're sleeping?"

"No, it broke" Apple Bloom said "We have to build it all over again!"

"So I'll have to touch that slop again!" Rarity says in disgust "I wish Spike was still here, he'd be willing to do it for me"

"Seriously?" Apple Bloom says "So ya only miss Spike because he did everythin' for ya?"

"That's not the only reason!" Rarity says "He was just so friendly and nice! I can't believe he left so early, and it wasn't even his fault!"

"Well there's no time to mope about Spike" Apple Bloom says "We gotta keep building, it's getting pretty dark!"

* * *

"Where are those two with the food?" Big Mac asks "I'm gettin' really hungry!"

Fluttershy's tummy grumbles "Same here.."

That's when Applejack comes galloping in like a mad man covered in leaves, mud, and scratches. She also came back with berries

"Howdy y'all!" She said "I'm back with the food! And ah told ya ah'd come first!"

That's when Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack straight from the air, ALSO drenched in mud, leaves, and scratches

"No way!" Rainbow Dash said "The only reason you came first is because you stole my berries!"

"Did not!" Applejack says

"Did too!" Rainbow Dash says back

"Ok, first of all, please be quiet!" Cheerilee says, just as irritated as Twilight Sparkle was "Second, why are you too all messed up like that?"

"It was Rainbow Dash's fault, she nearly tackled me to death!" Applejack says, pointing to Rainbow Dash

"So did you!" Rainbow Dash says, even louder. They glare at each other and flare their nostrils

"Well what did you bring for food?" Sweetie Belle asked

"I got these berries!" Applejack says proudly

"You got **MY** berries" Rainbow Dash clarified

"Either way, I'm glad we got food" Sweetie Belle said "I'm so hungry!"

The team began to scarf down their berries like a pack of angry wolves

"That was delicious!" Sunset Shimmer says "So where's the rest?"

"What do you mean 'the rest'?" Rainbow Dash asked, with smeared berries around her lips "That was all we brought!"

"So we just ate all of the food for the entire night!" Twilight Sparkle said, and her stomach began grumbling "Great... Just great.."

* * *

"And... Perfect!" Apple Bloom said. They had just finished building their all new shelter, and it looked pretty decent, just like the old one

"And just in time, too!" Flash Sentry said, looking at horizon over the mountains "It's pretty dark"

"Now, it's time to-" Apple Bloom said, but was quickly cut off by a blaze of lightning striking the shelter

"EEK!" They all screamed in shock, and of course, the shelter was destroyed

"OH FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE!" Apple Bloom screamed

"I think it's gonna rain soon" Cheese Sandwich said

"Ya THINK?!" Apple Bloom said angrily

"Don't worry!" Soarin said "I found this tent behind a couple trees, it's not in perfect condition, but it's better than nothing"

"Great idea, Soarin!" Pinkie Pie says

"I still can't believe that our shelter got destroyed like that!" Apple Bloom says "It's like the universe hates us or somethin'!"

That's when a tin can telephone is lowered down from a pine tree

"What the..?" Rarity asked, looking at the can "Where did that thing come from?!"

"Guys!" A voice is heard in the tin can

"Did that can just talk?" Soarin asked, in his dumb tone as usual

"Someone's talking to us through it!" Apple Bloom said "Hello? Hello?" She got closer to the can

"It's me! Discord!" Discord said through the tin can "Just wanted to check on you guys and-"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Diamond Tiara yelled through the can phone desperately

"Cool it, brat!" Discord says "I just wanted to tell you guys that nightfall's coming soon, so be prepared!"

"At least that means we'll get out of here sooner" Rarity says "My hooves got so chafed from walking on this grass!"

"It's getting kind of cold!" Pinkie Pie says shivering

Cheese Sandwich takes off his shirt "Here, Pinkie! You can have my shirt if you want"

"Thanks!" Pinkie Pie says, putting it on "I feel SO much warmer!"

"Maybe we should make a fire" Flash Sentry says. He grabs some nearby firewood, 2 sticks, and starts fiercely rubbing them together. And soon enough, a fire set ablaze

"That's better" Rarity says "I wish I had someone to snuggle with, like my Spikey-Wikey.."

In response, Apple Bloom points her hoof to her tongue in a disgusted motion

* * *

"So what if we don't have a shelter?" Applejack says "We don't need a shelter! We're warriors, we're survivalists, we're-"

And sure enough, it began to rain, and hard

"We're drenched in rain" Twilight Sparkle says with an annoyed face, as Applejack nervously shrugs in response

"I bet Applejack's big mouth annoyed Celestia and she made it rain as punishment" Rainbow Dash says

"Ah bet Celestia's punishing us because of Rainbow Dash's constant rambling!" Applejack says

"MY rambling?!" Rainbow Dash asks

"Guys, this is literally the worst time to argue!" Cheerilee says

That's when another loud strike of lightning coms

"Eep!" Cheerilee screams in fear, holding onto Big Mac for protection, and of course, he blushed slightly at this

"We need to find a way to stay dry!" Fluttershy says

"Applejack's remarks are pretty dry" Rainbow Dash says "Maybe we should use THOSE to keep us dry!" She began to laugh at what she said

"This is no time for jokes, ponies!" Twilight Sparkle said "We need to find a way to avoid this rain! Or we could get sick!"

Sweetie Belle turns to her right and sees a giant fanning leaf "That! We can use that to keep us dry!"

"Good idea, Sweetie Belle" Cheerilee said, still holding onto Big Mac "We can hold it on top of ourselves to keep us dry. Come on, guys!"

They all rush to the leaf and pick it up

* * *

The Parasprites are cooking some of the fish that Flash Sentry brought a few hours ago

"That fish looks so delicious!" Soarin says, staring at it "I can already taste it!" He begins drooling

"Um... Does anyone else hear that?" Rarity asks

"Hear what?" Pinkie Pie asks

"It sounds like rain!" Rarity says

"But it's not raining" Apple Bloom says

That's when they look through the trees and see the Killer Breezies, and it's raining hard, but then they look at where their sleeping, and it isn't raining

"What the?!" Apple Bloom asks "How come we aren't covered in rain?"

"Well this IS Discord's island, and he loves chaos and absurdity, so..." Flash Sentry says

Rainbow Dash sees them peeking at them, and sees how it's not raining there

"Hey!" She exclaims "How come they aren't covered in rain like us?!"

The Parasprites playfully begin blowing raspberries at her in a mocking tone. Rainbow Dash just devilishly glares at them and keeps minding her own business

"What luck!" Cheese Sandwich says in relief

That's when they hear something, and it almost sounds like a growl

"What was that?" Diamond Tiara asks

"I heard it too.." Flash Sentry says "I-It sounded like a bear!"

"Oh please!" Pinkie Pie says "It's probably just Dashie playing another prank on us! She is so silly! Hehe!"

"Pinkie Pie, I actually think it's a real bear this time.." Apple Bloom says nervously

"Discord DID say there were Ursa Minors here.." Rarity says

"That was probably just a myth to scare us!" Pinkie Pie says, in a cheerful tone "Come on, it's not like Discord would REALLY let us risk our lives like that"

"Th-then... LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Cheese Sandwich screams

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie says. She turns around and there it was. An Ursa Minor "AHHH!" She screams

"AHHH!" The others screamed

"ROAR!" The Ursa Minor screamed

"QUICK! GET ON THAT TREE!" Apple Bloom yelled, pointing to an extremely tall tree with several branches

They all began climbing on the tree and found a branch to sit on. Soarin, Flash Sentry, and Cheese Sandwich sat on one, Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom sat on another, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie sat on the last

"We're going to die!" Rarity screams

The Ursa Minor gets a bit closer to the tree and roars again

"Rarity, you're a unicorn!" Apple Bloom says "Use one of them spell thingamabobs to get rid of it!"

"I'm not THAT advanced in magic!" Rarity screams anxiously "And even if I was, I wouldn't risk my life trying!"

Pinkie Pie and Cheese grab each other in fear "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" They both scream

"Well, how about we ask the BEAR expert here!" Diamond Tiara angrily says, looking at Soarin "Soarin, what do we do?"

"How should I know?!" He screams fearfully

"You said you killed a bear!" Flash Sentry says

"I was being theatrical!" Soarin screams "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!'"

"AHHH!" They all screamed once more

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Pinkie Pie: I can't die now! I haven't had the best party ever yet!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Why are they screaming like that?" Twilight Sparkle asks

"I don't know, but it's starting to get on my nerves" Sunset Shimmer says "Hey! Quiet down, you guys!"

The Parasprites don't hear her, but the Ursa Minor does, and he starts walking over to their campsite

"Hey, he left!" Apple Bloom says

"We're alive!" Pinkie Pie rejoices "We're ALIVE!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever" Diamond Tiara says rolling her eyes "Let's just get off this tree"

The ponies climb down

"Well, I've had enough craziness for one night.." Soarin says "Let's go to sleep"

"Agreed!" They all said in unison, as they piled into their tents

* * *

Luckily for the Breezies, the rain finally stopped

"Yes! The rain stopped!" Twilight Sparkle says happily "I am SO relieved"

"Me too!" Sunset Shimmer says

And immediately she said that, the Ursa Minor that was heading for them arrived

"..." They all stared at it blankly

"ROAR!" It yelled

"AHH!" They all screamed

"When will we catch a break?!" Sweetie Belle screams

It slowly gets closer and closer to them

"We have to hide!" Big Mac says

"There's nowhere to hide!" Rainbow Dash says

"And ya better not fly and bail on us again!" Applejack says, looking at Rainbow Dash

"I'm WAY to scared to fly right now!" Rainbow Dash says, shivering nervously

That's when they were all cornered by it

"ROAR!" It yelled again

"AHH!" They all yelled

"I.. I think I have an idea!" Fluttershy says. She flies away

"What the?!" Applejack says "Now FLUTTERSHY is bailing on us?! What has the world come to?"

But she wasn't leaving, in fact, she landed right in front of the bear, and stared at it

"ROAR!" It roared even louder, coming close to biting her head off

"Oh my goodness!" Twilight Sparkle whisper-screams "Is she CRAZY?!"

That's when Fluttershy begins rubbing the Ursa Minors stomach, and it starts... Laughing

"Who's a good Ursa Minor? Who's a good Ursa Minor?" Fluttershy asks in a teasing tone "You are! You are!"

It starts laughing even more

"Is she taming that thing?!" Applejack asks

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Fluttershy asks playfully, and it keeps laughing "Now go back to your cave, ok? For Fluttershy!"

He happily walks off to his cave, and next thing you knew, he was gone

"But.. But.. HOW?!" Rainbow Dash asks astonished

"Guys, I've been living with animals for years" Fluttershy says "It's not that hard to tame them"

"That was amazing Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle says, hugging her tightly

"It was nothing, really!" She says shyly

"Nothing?!" Sunset Shimmer says "You saved our lives!"

Fluttershy blushes and smiles at the compliment

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy may be shy, but she's helped us win the dodgeball challenge and saved us! She may be our best team member!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Well we best hit the hay" Applejack says "So we get back to the island earlier than the others!"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Twilight Sparkle says, yawning

They all just slept near a tree, due to the lack of a shelter

"Ugh.. It's so cold.." Cheerilee says

"We can use the leaf we used as an umbrella as a blanket" Sweetie Belle suggests "It should be dry by now"

They all grabbed the leaf and put it over themselves. It was going pretty well, until..

"Ugh, stop hogging the blanket, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash whisper shouts, as she snatches the leaf

"YOU stop hogging the blanket!" Applejack says, snatching it back

"Give it!" Rainbow Dash says snatching it back

The two start pulling it fiercely, but of course, it tears in half

"Oh my gosh..." Twilight Sparkle angrily says to herself

"Look what you did!" Rainbow Dash says

"Look what _**I**_ did?!" Applejack shoots back

"Thanks for agreeing" Rainbow Dash says, crossing her arms

Applejack slaps Rainbow Dash with her hoof, and she slaps her back, and then they get into a full-fledged cat fight. The rest of their team just groans in annoyance

"This is going to be a long night.." Sweetie Belle says in a tired voice

* * *

A few hours later, it was the next morning

Apple Bloom was the first to get up, and she yawned "What a night..." She peaks through the trees, and still sees the Breezies asleep "Yes!" She shakes everyone on her team awake "Guys! Wake up!" She whisper shouted, trying not to wake the other team up

"Huh?" Soarin asks, slowly waking up and yawning. So did the rest of the Screaming Parasprites

"Quick! We gotta head back to the island!" Apple Bloom says

Pinkie Pie gasps "Are we having a PARTY at the island?!" She yelled, as she grabbed her party cannon preparing to shoot it, but Apple Bloom stopped her

"Don't! It'll wake the Breezies up!" Apple Bloom says "Now come on!"

"Before we go" Pinkie Pie says, taking off the shirt Cheese Sandwich gave her "Here's your shirt back, Cheese!"

"Thanks, Pinkie!" He says, while putting it on

"NOW let's go" Apple Bloom says

The Screaming Parasprites began galloping through the woods to find their way back (Except Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, who were hopping like rabbits)

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: If we win this challenge, maybe ah'll get a cutie mark in survival skills! *checks her flank* It's comin', trust me!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Do you even remember how we got here?!" Diamond Tiara asked while running

"Well ya, we've got the-" Apple Bloom was stopped talking ".. Where's the map?"

"We left the MAP?!" Diamond Tiara screamed "How are we gonna get back to the camp NOW?!"

"I have a great memory!" Pinkie Pie says "Maybe I can lead us to the camp!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny.." Diamond Tiara sarcastically says

Pinkie Pie gasps "You ARE?!" Diamond Tiara just facehoofs

"Do you REALLY have a good memory?" Flash Sentry asks Pinkie Pie

"Yeah! I even remember your birthday, Flash!" Pinkie Pie says

"I've never told you my birthday.." Flash Sentry says

"Exactly!" Pinkie Pie says with a giggle

"OK, then" Apple Bloom says "Pinkie, you can lead us"

"Are you serious?!" Diamond Tiara asks

"Hey, I underestimated Cheese and I was wrong, so maybe I'd be wrong to underestimate Pinkie" Apple Bloom explained "So, where to, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie sniffs the air for a second and clenches her eyes "North!" She says pointing north. The others follow her directions, some more reluctantly than others

* * *

"Cock a doodle doo!" Said a nearby rooster, which woke one of the Breezies up

"Huh? Scootaloo? Is that you?" Rainbow Dash asked, waking up

 **(A/N: Sorry to anyone who's tired of hearing the "Scootaloo is a chicken" jokes, I just couldn't help myself XD)**

She gets up and peaks through the trees, and doesn't see the Parasprites

"Oh crud!" She yells "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She was jumping frantically and flailing her hooves every which way

"What in tarnation..?!" Applejack says, slowly waking up "Wh-where are the Screaming Parasprites?"

"They left, you ding-dong!" Rainbow Dash says "We have to get going!" The other Breezies began waking up too

"If we're gonna beat them, we've gotta go fast!" Rainbow Dash says "Everyone, hop on my back!"

"You can't possibly carry us all on your back!" Cheerilee says "We have 2 pegasi and an alicorn and there's 5 otheres, how about 2 ponies ride on Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, and 1 pony rides on Fluttershy!"

"Or we could just teleport there" Sunset Shimmer suggests

The same tin can the Parasprites talked to Discord through lowered down from a tree

"Oh and by the way" Discord began "If you were thinking about teleporting, you can't! That's against the rules!" And just like that, the can went back up into the tree

"I'll ride on Fluttershy" Applejack says "At least she's not as reckless as Rainbow Dash" The orange earth pony jumped on Fluttershy's back, and she flinched "Is there a problem Fluttershy?"

"No.. It's just.. You're really heavy.." Fluttershy quietly says

"I'm not THAT heavy!" Applejack says, crossing her arms

"I'll ride on Twilight Sparkle" Sunset Shimmer says

"So will I" Sweetie Belle says

"I guess you two are in for a bumpy ride!" Rainbow Dash says to Big Mac and Cheerilee. The two just nervously look at each other

"Ok, no more wasting time!" Twilight Sparkle says "Let's go!" They were all airborne

* * *

"Now go in between those trees!" Pinkie Pie says, still leading her team

"Didn't we see that tree 2 minutes ago?" Apple Bloom asks

"Have we been going in circles!" Diamond Tiara asked "Gah!" She groaned

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie says "Didn't you say you needed directions in going in a circle?"

"No!" Apple Bloom said "We needed directions to the island!"

"Ohhhhh" Pinkie Pie says

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: How could she misinterpret that?!

 **\- STATIC -**

Pinkie Pie: It's not my fault! Apple Bloom's southern accent is kind of hard to read!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

And at that moment, they saw the Breezies dashing through the air, passing them

"They're in the lead!" Soarin says "We gotta hurry up! I want that reward!"

They began running anxiously, trying to find their way back, but there were still far behind

"We are NOT gonna lose another challenge!" Diamond Tiara says "Speed it up, you guys!"

We go up to the sky, where we see the Breezies

"I think we're in the lead you guys!" Sweetie Belle says "And I think I see the island!"

"Yes!" They all say

"You can slow down now, Rainbow Dash" Cheerilee says

"I can't!" Rainbow Dash "I've been going so fast for so long I can't control myself!"

Cheerilee and Big Mac started holding on to her like their lives depended on it (which it did) "Ahh!" They screamed

Rainbow Dash began spiraling out of control, and crashed into Fluttershy and Twilight, which sent THEM spiraling, along with the others

"AHH!" They all said

"I think I'm gonna be sick from all this spinning!" Sunset Shimmer says, right before her cheeks puff up, signaling that she was about to barf

We pan over to Discord and the Smooze, who are playing Pokémon on Gameboys that are connected together

"Aw, dang it!" Discord says "Stop stealing my Pokémon, Smooze!"

That's when they hear something, that almost sounded like an incoming bullet

"Do you hear that?" Discord asks him

"INCOMING!" Rainbow Dash says, as she and her team charge at Discord

"AHH!" He screams. He ducks, and the Breezies are sent face-first into a giant boulder

"Ouch!" Twilight Sparkle says, looking at her wings, which are in a crippled-like fashion

"Twilight, are you OK?!" Sunset Shimmer asks her friend

"I-I don't know.." Twilight responds "I think I broke my wing!"

"Oh my gosh! She needs medical attention, guys!" Sunset Shimmer says anxiously

"I swear, we cannot go an episode without someone getting injured!" Discord says "I'll be right back with the medical kit.." He flies off to find it

"Wait! But did we win?" Applejack asks

"Oh, yeah" Discord says, and he continues flying

"Yes!" They all say, except Twilight, who's still in major pain

Just then, the Parasprites arrive

"Aw! They already came!" Apple Bloom angrily says "I guess we lose, not that it's much of a surprise anymore.."

"Where's Discord?" Soarin asks

"Getting Twilight a medical kit or something" Rainbow Dash says "She broke her wing pretty bad"

"Oh my goodness!" Flash Sentry says, walking over to Twilight "Are you ok, Twilight?"

"No, not really.." Twilight Sparkle says, still in pain "But thanks for asking" They both smile at each other, and of course, Sunset Shimmer smiles when she sees them getting along

"OK, I'm back" Discord says, arriving with the medical kit. He a wing cast and puts it on her "You won't have to wear it for too long, it's not a major injury or anything. Probably by the end of the week, it'll be ok to take off"

"Thanks, Discord" Twilight Sparkle says "This feels MUCH better"

"Oh and by the way, Parasprites" Discord says "You guys lose"

"Yeah, we already noticed.." Diamond Tiara says

"Look at the bright side" Cheese Sandwich says "At least there won't be an elimination"

"So now can you tell us the reward Discord?" Sweetie Belle asks

"Oh yeah!" Discord says. He snaps his fingers and a game show host tuxedo appears on him and so does a microphone "Breezies, you guys win a night of unlimited hay burgers and sarsaparilla, no charge!"

A fake audience begins to clap and cheer

"That's so cool!" Sweetie Belle says in excitement

Twilight Sparkle was obviously drooling after hearing about hay burgers (due to how she pigged out on them in "Twilight Time") "Mmm.. Hay burgers.."

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, I may be a princess, but I don't mind scarfing down on a couple of hay burgers! Besides, a hay burger is totally what I need after that wipe out

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Later that night, the Breezies are celebrating their win with their reward, and they sure seemed to be enjoying it

"This food is delicious!" Applejack says, stuffing hay burgers into her mouth "I knew Discord was holdin' back on us!"

"Actually, this isn't my food" Discord says "I ordered it"

"I'm not that surprised" Cheerilee says "I can't imagine Smooze or Discord making anything tolerable.." The team began to laugh at her joke

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." Discord says, rolling his eyes "Keep saying those things and I'll make this entire banquet disappear!"

Right in the middle of her "munch-down", Twilight stopped eating and grabbed some hay burgers and sarsaparilla "Um, I'll be right back. I've gotta use the rest room"

"And you're bringing food with you?" Sweetie Belle asks, slightly suspiciously

"Well, um.. Yeah! I don't wanna get hungry!" Twilight Sparkle nervously responds, leaving quickly. Her team just shrugs and keeps eating

As Twilight walks outside, she quietly enters the guy's side of the Parasprite's cabin, and of course, they're all asleep. She grabs the hay burgers and sarsaparilla she had and placed it next to Flash Sentry's bed, and left a note saying "From Twilight" with a smiley face. Then she shook him awake and dashed out of there before he noticed her there

"Huh?" Flash asked, slowly waking up. He looks next to his bed and sees the food "What the...?" He looks at the note and smiles "Awesome"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And anyone who's getting tired of Applejack and Rainbow Dash's fighting, don't worry, I can guarantee you that it won't go for the entire story. Also, here's the confirmed couples for this story, in case you were wondering:**

 **Twilight Sparkle x Flash Sentry**

 **Rainbow Dash x Soarin**

 **Pinkie Pie x Cheese Sandwich**

 **Rarity x Spike (Sort of, but not that much)**

 **Big Macintosh x Cheerilee**

 **Discord x Fluttershy (Not that much either, but still, sort of)**

 **Some of these couples will be more serious than the others, but will still be couples otherwise. Oh yeah, and Soarin's story about him killing the bear was parodying from Owen's story in Total Drama. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Ep8: Flop Chef

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

 **I can't believe I made you guys wait for a month! If not MORE than that! I'm so sorry! I wish I could get these chapters out quicker, but when you're working on 3 projects at once (one of them being a States competition) you barely have any time to use the computer. I really hope you guys don't think I'm ending this story because I'm not ending it until the winner is decided. Another reason this chapter came out late is because I had to rewrite the ENTIRE thing... Yeesh.. Well, it's out now, and hopefully, you guys like it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 07 - Season 1: Flop Chef**

"Last time, on Total Pony Island" Discord says "The teams had, yet another, challenge taking place far, far away from the island. It was a camping challenge, where the teams had to learn how to survive for one night in the deep, dark, and scary woods with only their teammates and the millions of vicious animals around them to keep them company. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were, no surprise, still angry at each other, which nearly cost their team to lose the challenge! Everyone had just about enough of their rambling, especially Twilight, who looked like she was about to blow a gasket! The Parasprites aimlessly walked around the woods for a while, considering none of them had any major experience of wandering in the woods. Rainbow Dash ended up going through her 'pranking phase' again, which ponies extremely disliked, some more than others *cough**cough* Applejack *cough*" He clears his throat "What was I saying? Oh right! The Screaming Parasprites actually seemed to be doing fine later on, until an Ursa Minor invaded their camp! Lucky for the Parasprites, it went somewhere else before it could devour them. Unlucky for the Breezies, it went to their camp. But lucky for them, they had Fluttershy on their team and she was able to calm the Ursa Minor down and send it back to its cave. The next morning, the Screaming Parasprites were the first to wake up, but they were second to get there, because of the Breezies having several winged ponies. Unfortunately, Twilight Sparkle ended up breaking her wing because of her team crashing into the island. Well, unfortunately for her, I honestly don't care. The Breezies won the reward, which was a buffet of hay burgers and sarsaparilla, but Twilight sneaked her burger and sarsaparilla to Flash while he was asleep. How sweet... NOT!" Discord began to cackle at his own joke "Who will win today's challenge? Who will leave Total Pony Island for good? And, once again, will Rainbow Dash and Applejack EVER shut up?! Find out, on Total, Pony, Island!"

* * *

It was extremely unlikely for one of the teams to be awake before Discord used his ear-splitting air horn to do so, but the Screaming Parasprites could barely get any sleep, for they were very hungry

Apple Bloom moaned, holding on to her tummy "So... Hungry..."

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie whined "I'd do just about anything for one of those hay burgers!"

"I'm one for watching my weight, but I wish I was part of the Breezies so I could eat some of those hay burgers..." Rarity says

"For once, I agree with all of you guys" Diamond Tiara says "I couldn't get any beauty sleep!"

The 4 of them left their cabin and made their way to the mess hall for breakfast. The guys of the Parasprites began to catch up to them

"Did you guys have a good sleep?" Soarin asks his team

"Nope" They all said in unision

"Same.." Soarin says, yawning

"It's like, I can't sleep, but I'm so tired!" Cheese Sandwich adds with bags under his eyes

Pinkie Pie gasps "Oh my gosh! Me too!"

"Maybe you guys had a hard night" Flash Sentry said "But I slept like a foal last night!" He sighed happily "That hay burger was delicious..."

Apple Bloom's pupils quickly shrunk "Um... What did you just say?". The rest of the Parasprites look at him curiously also

Flash Sentry quickly realized what he had just said "Um..."

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Flash Sentry: If I tell my team about Twilight Sparkle giving me her prize, it'll start some serious drama between both of the teams, and Twilight Sparkle could get eliminated! Ugh! Me and my big mouth! *facehoof*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Well?" Apple Bloom asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously

"Er.." Flash Sentry nervously says, beginning to sweat "I... I said nothing!"

"Yeah you did!" Diamond Tiara says "You said something about hay burgers! Y'know, the ones that the BREEZIES won...?"

"Oh! Th-that!" Flash says "I was talking about... The hay burgers.. In my dream! Yeah! My dream! Heh heh!" His team was getting more skeptical by the minute "They were so delicious! Even though I couldn't t-taste them, because.. y'know.. It was all a dream! Yeah... Heh.." He cleared his throat "Um... Race you to the mess hall!" He said, right before dashing there

The Parasprites just stared at each other, confused

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Flash Sentry: Phew! That was close...

 **\- STATIC -**

Apple Bloom: Do ah look like ah was born yesterday? I know Flash is hiding somethin'...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

We pan over to the mess hall, where the Parasprites unwillingly ate their food. The Breezies, luckilly, didn't need to eat, for they were already stuffed from last night

"Hey Cheese!" Pinkie Pie said "Let's have an eating contest!"

"You're on!" Cheese Sandwich says

"1, 2, 3, go!" Pinkie Pie says

The two began fiercely chowing down their gruel, and they both finished it at the same exact time

"I win!" They both say. They then glare at each other "What do you mean you win? I win!" They say at the same time, yet again

"Rematch!" Cheese Sandwich says. The two begin quickly eating their food, once again

Rarity raises an eyebrow at those too "How can they stand to eat this retched food?! If you can even call it that.." She lifts her fork up, which has stale oatmeal dripping from it. It proceeds to latch onto her face, similar to how a metal latches onto a magnet almost immediately

"AHHH!" She screams, anxiously trying to take it off of her face, still screaming

We then pan over to the Killer Breezies' table. Like said previously, they weren't eating

Rainbow Dash had her fork in front of her, aiming the fork's tines at Applejack. She put her hoof on it, ready to flick it at the unsuspecting mare "Teach Applejack to mess with me.." She silently mumbles to herself. As she hits the fork, in stead of it propelling itself forward, it flips backwards, heading for Rainbow Dash's eye "Woah!" She said, flinching, but before it could hit her, somepony's hoof caught it

An orange hoof, to be specific

"Woah, you ok there, pardner?" Applejack asks, holding the fork

"Heh, yeah.." Rainbow Dash says, looking the other way, with a small smile

The two mares look at each other, grinning, but quickly realize that they're actually being nice to each other, and turn away from each other in anger and disgust, crossing their hooves

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Pfft! So what if Applejack saved me from almost being pierced in the eyeball with a fork? I could have easily saved myself if I wanted to! I just wasn't in the mood is all! ... *sigh* Ok, if I had to be completely honest with myself, I kind of still wanna be friends with Applejack... I realized the entire reason we started fighting was just because we disagreed on something. We've been holding this petty feud for a while now and I just-

 **\- STATIC -**

Applejack: ... Wish it would end! If one of us just forgives the other, then all of this will be over! I miss being RD's friend. Sure, we're very indifferent on certain subjects the majority of the time, but-

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: ... We're still best friends! That's it!

 **\- STATIC -**

Applejack: Today, I'm going to-

 **\- STATIC -**

Rainbow Dash: Apologize to her!

 **\- STATIC -**

Applejack: If it's the last thing I do!

 **\- STATIC -**

(Shows a split screen with both Rainbow Dash and Applejack in separate confessionals, smiling. Similar to the one in Chapter 6)

Rainbow Dash and Applejack: And I mean it too!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Rainbow Dash shifts her pupils back at Applejack and clears her throat "So... Applejack-"

Unfortunately, she was cut off by Discord's ungodly loud air horn blaring loudly in their ears. Everyone covered their ears in pain

"Hello!" Discord said, putting a lot of emphasis on the final syllable "Ready for today's challenge?"

"Oh come on!" Discord says "You ponies should be used to this by now!"

"That just made my wing hurt even more!" Twilight Sparkle said, pointing at her aching, broken wing

"Oh yeah, your wing!" Pinkie Pie says "Does it still hurt?

"Well, not as much as yesterday" Twilight Sparkle says "But it still really hurts.."

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Pinkie Pie asks, then proceeds to buck at her broken wing, as Twilight flinched in pain

"YOWCH!" Twilight Sparkle screamed, jumping in pain "YES! OBVIOUSLY!" She says, looking at Pinkie Pie angrily

"Heh heh!" Pinkie Pie nervously says "Sorry..."

"So what's the challenge again..?" Big Mac asks

"Well I'm glad you asked, Big Mac" Discord says "Campers, put on your aprons and chef hats because today's challenge is a cooking challenge!"

Pinkie Pie gasps in excitement "Cooking challenge?!" She begins to cheer

"Woah! What's her problem?" Soarin asks

"She works at Sugar Cube Corner, remember?" Applejack asks "She's probably one of the best, if not **the** best baker in Ponyville"

"Which is why WE'RE lucky we have her on our team!" Diamond Tiara says, with a proud, yet devilish expression

"So let me thoroughly explain" Discord says. He snaps his fingers and teleports all of the contestants in front of him

"Woah, how did you-" Apple Bloom says

"It's best not to question it" Discord says "Now, let me explain: Teams have 2 hours to create the best dish out of the ingredients given. The ingredients are gonna arrive in a food truck, which should be here any minute now. After teams have selected the ingredients and which roles their team mates will play in the kitchen, the challenge is on! After time finishes, me and Smooze will judge the dishes. We'll be judging on the visual presentation, the taste, and most importantly, the effort put into it. The team with the best score wins immunity, like always, and the other team will be up for elimination!"

"This actually seems like a rather enjoyable challenge" Sunset Shimmer says

"Yeah! For once" Twilight Sparkle replied

That's when the sound of trucks backing up into the campsite is heard

"That must be the ingredients!" Cheerilee

"Ya think?" Discord sarcastically says, raising his eyebrow

The two teams run outside to try to get the best ingredients

Apple Bloom quickly stops in her tracks though "Guys!"

They all stop too, and look at the filly

"Have we even decided what we're gonna make?" Apple Bloom asks

"Well, SHE'S the master chef!" Diamond Tiara says, shifting her eyes to Pinkie Pie "What do you suggest we make?"

"Hmm.. Ooh! Ooh! I've got it! I've got it!" Pinkie Pie ecstatically says "We should make a triple layered chocolate strawberry cake!"

"Mmm.. Cake.." Soarin says, drooling

"Then it's settled!" Diamond Tiara says "We're making a cake!"

"Doesn't that sound a bit too complicated?" Flash Sentry asks

"Trust me, Flash. I can bake one of these in my sleep!" Pinkie Pie says. She dashes to one of the food trucks, snatches all of her ingredients, and immediately dashes back into the mess hall

The Parasprites (minus Pinkie Pie, of course) just look at each other in perplexity, but this was Pinkie Pie, they shouldn't have been that confused at her liveliness

"Well, the Screaming Parasprites have already gotten their ingredients" Fluttershy says, looking at her team "What do you guys suggest we make?"

"Hmm.. How about a fresh balsamic glazed filet mignon meal with a side of green beans and a parsley garnish?" Rainbow Dash and Applejack both say simultaneously. They look at each other in utter shock

"I had no idea ya knew about them fancy-schmancy foods!" Applejack says with a smirk

"Ha! Same to you!" Rainbow Dash says, playfully nudging her. The two begin to laugh for a while, but once again, quickly clear their throats and turn their heads away from each other, trying to pretend that never happened

"Well, I guess we can make that" Cheerilee says

"And I can help! I'm an AMAZING cook!" Sweetie Belle says, with a huge, toothy smile

Some of the Breezies trade suspicious glances at each other. They knew Sweetie Belle wasn't exactly an "amazing" cook, if you could even CALL her a cook

"Er... Maybe next time, sugar cube?" Applejack says, patting her back. Sweetie Belle sighs and looks down

"Ok, let's head back to the mess hall, Breezies!" Big Macintosh says, leading his team back to the kitchen of the mess hall, with their ingredients

* * *

Both teams were standing at separate sides of the kitchen. It wasn't very well-maintained, mainly because of the repulsive splatters of "mystery meat" all over the counters and stoves

"Ok, teams, you may begin..." Discord says, holding out the last syllable of "begin" ".. Now!" He bangs a frying pan 6 or 7 times, causing both teams to covwe their ears in irritation

"So, how exactly do you make cake?" Soarin asks "I know it has something to do with flour... Or.. flowers?"

Pinkie Pie grabbed a huge beige bag of flour and dropped it on the floor, spreading puffs of flour everywhere. Her teammates began to cough as flour hit their faces

"We just need some flour.." Pinkie Pie says, as she pours flower in a plastic bowl "eggs.." She proceeds to crack two eggs in the same bowl, "sugar, butter.." She dumps an outrageous amount of sugar and 2 sticks of butter in the bowl "And last but not least, a teeny tiny pinch of salt!" She drops the smallest flakes of salt anyone had ever seen in the bowl "Now mix it!" Pinkie Pie began mixing her ingredients like crazy, splashing it all over the place. Her team flinched as pieces of flour, butter, egg yolk, and sugar splattered all over them

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: This challenge will be a cinch, since we have Stinky Pie doing all the dirty work! We've got this in the bag!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Ok, ponies!" Twilight Sparkle says "I've arranged jobs for every single one of us! The majority of us will be working in pairs" The alicorn was still very determined, despite having a badly broken wing "Big Mac and Cheerilee, you guys will prepare the filet mignon, me and Sunset will make the green beans, Fluttershy is in charge of glazing the prepared filet mignon, Rainbow Dash and Applejack need to separate the fresh parsley from the dried ones, and Sweetie Belle.." Twilight Sparkle says, looking at the beaming filly "You... You can just.. Sit down over there quietly, and try not to interfere, ok?"

Sweetie Belle's huge smile quickly became a frown "B-but.. I wanna help!"

"You are helping, Sweetie!" Cheerilee says "By not bothering us!"

Sweetie Belle gave Cheerilee a mean glare, but she ended up stomping over to the floor and sitting down, still mildly angry

"OK, guys. Split up!" Twilight Sparkle instructed. Each pair split up and went to their working stations

First we pan over to Cheerilee and Big Macintosh, who are supposed to be making the main dish, the filet mignon

Cheerilee places a frozen filet mignon on a cutting board "Looks like it's completely frozen"

"Eeyup" Big Mac says, looking at the frozen mound of meat

"I guess we have to wait for it to completely thaw out" Cheerilee said, looking at Big Mac this time

"Eeyup" Big Mac repeats

"It should take about 20 minutes" Cheerilee says "What do you suggest we do while we wait?"

Big Mac looks up and puts his hoof under his chin as he tried to think of something "Wanna have a conversation?"

"Sure!" Cheerilee smiled "What do you wanna talk about?"

Big Mac begins to think again "How about our favorite things?"

"Ok" Cheerilee said "Hmm.. What's your favorite food?"

Big Mac kept a straight face and looked a Cheerilee with a raised eyebrow "Apples..."

"Oh, right!" Cheerilee says, a bit embarrassed "That was a pretty stupid question to ask, heh heh.."

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Big Mac asked

"Well, I do enjoy teaching" Cheerilee says "But if I had to be honest, I've always enjoyed scrap booking, ever since I was a filly!"

"I see..." Big Mac says

"What's your favorite color?" Cheerilee asks

"That's an easy one. Green" Big Mac says "It's the color of the apple on my cutie mark"

"I can see that" Cheerilee says, with a smile

"What's your favorite movie?" Big Mac asks

"Hmm.. That's a hard question, I don't really watch much movies" Cheerilee says "Well.. I did fairly enjoy that new horror movie that just came out. You know, the one about that crazy psycho killer pony with the chainsaw and the hook?"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that one" Big Mac says "I've always wanted to see it"

"You defiantly should" Cheerilee says "It's a really good movie, and that's a lot coming from someone who isn't that keen on horror flicks"

"Hmm.. Maybe I will.." Big Mac says, as he smiles shyly at the cerise mare. She returns the smile, just as timidly

As the camera pans back over to the Parasprites, we see everypony but Pinkie Pie is merely sitting down on the messy kitchen floor, looking as bored as ever

"Now that all of the ingedients are mixed, it's time to throw it into the oven!" Pinkie Pie blissfully says, throwing her messy bowl into the oven, making a loud crashing sound that defiantly got her team's attention

"Um.. Pinkie Pie?" Cheese Sandwich asks, getting up from the floor

"Yeah, Cheese?" Pinkie asks, turning around

"Do you think I can do anything to help? I hate seeing you do all the work" He asks with a weak smile

"Oh, it's fine Cheese! I've got it all under control!" Pinkie Pie says

"Yeah, she has it all under control, so sit back down and stop messing with her focus!" Diamond Tiara commands. Cheese snarls at the filly and sits back down with a pouty, yet angry face

"And while that's baking" Pinkie Pie says, as she lifts up a bowl of strawberries "I"ll wash these strawberries!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Apple Bloom: Ya know, I ain't one for taking advantage of my friends, but Pinkie Pie will defiantly get us immunity, and I won't even have to lift a hoof!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"So... How exactly do you make green beans?" Sunset Shimmer asks her partner in cooking

"I'm not completely sure.." Twilight Sparkle says, looking at her bag of frozen beans "But don't worry. I can use a spell to make some instantly!"

"Good idea" Sunset Shimmer says. She quickly pauses for a few seconds and looks at Twilight "Wait, if we can just make the beans with magic, why don't we make the entire meal with magic?"

"Well, I'm a little rusty on these types of spells, and it's sort of a 50-50 shot. I could blow the ENTIRE thing!" Twilight Sparkle says "Let's just stay on the safe side!"

"I guess" Sunset Shimmer says. The purple alicorn aims her horn at the solidified beans, and a magenta aura begins to radiate around her horn. She launches a laser of the same color at the beans, and they immediately become prepared

"Awesome!" Sunset Shimmer says, as he high hoofs her friend "Guys! We're done with the beans" She yells out at her teammates

"Already?" Fluttershy replies,walking to where Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle were. The two mares proceed to nod their heads simultaneously

"Teams have 1 more hour!" Discord calls out offscreen

"Cheerilee! Big Mac!" Twilight Sparkle yells "Are you guys cooking the filet mignon yet?"

"Yup! We just put it in the oven!" Cheerilee yells back

"Perfect!" Twilight Sparkle says "I'm confident we can win this one!"

"Y'know if..." Sunset Shimmer says, looking to her left and right, then gets closer to Twilight's ear and whispers "You-know-WHO doesn't mess it up for us.."

Twilight nods sternly at her friend, completely aware of you-know-who was, well, in this case, **were**

In fact, the camera shifts over to the 2 you-know-who's, who were quietly arranging pieces of parsley

Neither Applejack nor Rainbow Dash made any interaction with each other

Applejack decided to break the ice "So... Where did ya get the idea to make this dish?"

Rainbow Dash, slightly startled from the sudden sound of her voice, replied saying "Oh! I remember seeing it in a cooking magazine or something like that"

"Why the hay were ya reading a cooking magazine?" Applejack asks

"Well, I was waiting for my dentist and she was taking so long! So I really had nothing better to do" Rainbow Dash says "How did you know about the dish?"

"Cooking show" Applejack simply says

"Ah, I see.." Rainbow Dash says

The two stopped talking again for a few minutes "... So.." Rainbow Dash quietly says, Applejack barely heard what she said "Um.."

"Y-yeah?" Applejack asks, looking at the rainbow haired pegasus

"Er.. D-does this parsley look fresh to you?" Rainbow Dash asks, shoving a piece of parsley in her face

"Uh.. Yeah.." Applejack says with a raised eyebrow, backing away

"Heh heh.. Th-thanks!" Rainbow Dash nervously replies, scratching her head

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: *face hoofs herself repeatedly* Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

 **\- STATIC-**

* * *

The two ponies continue to sort out their parsley

"What's with sorting out all these parsleys?" Applejack asks "Does this dish REALLY have to be so darn perfect?!"

"Heh, well you know Twilight" Rainbow Dash says "She wants EVERYTHING to be SOOO perfect.."

"No kiddin'!" Applejack adds with a chuckle. Rainbow Dash begins to chuckle too, and before they knew it, the two were having a full-blown chuckle-fest

"Y'know, Rainbow Dash" Applejack begins "I've sort of been meaning to tell ya-"

"30 MORE MINUTES!" Discord yelled from the other room, cutting off the conversation

"Um.. So you were saying..?" Rainbow Dash asks, shifting her attention back to the orange pony

".. Never mind" Applejack says, as she continues to arrange the pieces of parsley

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Applejack: *face hoofs herself repeatedly* Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Ok, I think that's all" Rainbow Dash says. They get rid of the bad parsleys and selected one of the nicer parsleys to be on their filet mignon

"The filet mignon is ready!" Cheerilee calls out from the kitchen. She uses her teeth to lift the platter of meat out of the oven, and hands it to Fluttershy so she can glaze it

"Yeah! We've got this in the bag!" Rainbow Dash says. She lifts her hoof in the air and so does Applejack. The two came extremely close to brohoofing, but they stopped in between, and turned away from each other

* * *

 **DING! DING!**

"The cake is ready!" Pinkie Pie excitedly screams. She opens the oven, revealing a plain, but delicious cake, just begging to be decorated. It expelled a waft of creamy air, the aroma was almost enchanting

The pink pony grabs a bag of chocolate frosting and carefully squirted out dollops of chocolate around each layer of her cake. Then, she began spreading chocolate around the base of the cake with a frosting spatula, and last, she arranged all of her strawberries around her cake, and the masterpiece was finally finished

"It's **PERFECT!** " Pinkie Pie yelled, as she jumped up and down. The sound of her yelling awoke all of her teammates

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asks, waking up in a startled manner "Oh! The cake's finished!"

"It looks magnificent, Pinkie!" Rarity says, walking up to the finished product

Soarin began to drool wildly at the sight of the cake, and he was almost hypnotized by the sight of it "Cake..." He droned on

"Don't even think about eating it!" Diamond Tiara said to him

Flash Sentry begins to sniff the aroma "It smells like heaven!"

"Can I at least feel it?" Soarin asks, about to touch the cake

"Soarin, NO!" Apple Bloom yells, as she smacks his hoof, which causes his hoof to land on the dial of the oven and turn it to the highest setting

Quickly, a blaze of fire was created and everypony screamed "EEK!". The cake quickly caught fire

"Oh no! Not the cake!" Pinkie Pie screamed

"Fire extinguisher! We need a fire extinguisher, NOW!" Diamond Tiara yelled, as she repeatedly jumped around, trying to avoid the flames

Luckilly, Rarity spotted a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. She popped off the pin with her teeth and sprayed the nozzle all over the cake, the walls, and the counters. The fire quickly came to a halt, but the cake was ruined

"Oh great..." Diamond Tiara says, looking at their burnt cake

* * *

"Teams have 10 more minutes!" Discord says "Ugh.. I'm getting impatient! Make that 5 more minutes!"

"What?! You can't just change the time limit because you're hungry!" Sunset Shimmer says

"My game, my rules, sister!" Discord says. Sunset Shimmer just glares at the draconequus rudely

"Did you finish glazing the meat, Fluttershy?" Applejack asks

"Almost.. Done.." The shy pegasus says, as she finishes up "And... Done!"

"It looks great, Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle says

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Twilight Sparkle: You know, Fluttershy just might be our best team member. She seems to be very skilled in almost everything we've done! She won that dodgeball game for us, tamed that Ursa Minor, and helped make our meal. In fact, I've noticed an ongoing pattern. The 2 pegasi on our team, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, both have won challenges for us. Who knew pegasi were so skilled?

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Ok, guys. Looks like or meal is finished!" Cheerilee says "Great job everyone! We're defiantly gonna get immunity!"

"Yeah!" All of the Breezies say. Well, all but Sweetie Belle, who's still sitting down in the corner in anger

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sweetie Belle: It's not fair! I totally could have helped my team win! I hate being the youngest sometimes...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Well, there's still some time" Sunset Shimmer says "How about we chill outside on the campgrounds?"

"Totally!" Twilight Sparkle says "Wanna come, Sweetie Belle?"

"Uh.. No thanks" Sweetie Belle says, still with crossed hooves

"Suit yourself" Rainbow Dash says "Last one outside is a rotten egg!" She dashes out of the kitchen, leaving a trail of rainbow behind her

The others walk outside casually, leaving Sweetie Belle behind

The filly gets up and looks at the finished dish "That does looks pretty good..." Then she turns her head and looks at the oven "But _**I**_ can make it even better!" She runs over to the oven and sees jars of left over ingredients. She grabs all the jars and dumps them into a nearby blender. She proceeds to blend them, making a huge mess everywhere

"Smells delicious!" She says to herself. She grabs a turkey injector that was lying on the counter and collects her strange combination in it, and emits it into the filet mignon "Perfect!"

"15 seconds!" Discord yells

"Well.. There's nothing we can do now.." Apple Bloom says "Let's just hope the other team's dish is worse.."

"10! 9!" Discord counted down

"Maybe we should just throw it out?" Cheese Sandwich suggests

"8! 7! 6!"

"No way!" Diamond Tiara says "It's better to have something than nothing!"

"5! 4!"

"Oh yeah? What if you had a pile of poo? Would you give it to someone or throw it away?" Cheese Sandwich shot back

"3!"

"Well it ISN'T a pile of poo, now IS it?" Diamond Tiara rudely retorted

"2!"

"Guys! Stop arguing about poo!" Apple Bloom demands

"1!" Discord rings a tiny bell to signal that time is up "Time's up, campers! Report to me immediately!"

* * *

A few minutes later, both teams were standing in front of Discord and Smooze, holding there dishes in their hooves

"Ok, I'd like to see the Screaming Parasprite's meal first" Discord requests

Flash Sentry nervously places the burnt cake in front of the host "Heh heh.." He said with a weak smile "This is our triple layered chocolate strawberry cake!"

Discord looked at in with a perplexed expression "What in the name of Celestia is this?! Do you expect me to EAT this atrocity?"

Some of the Breezies began to giggle in the other team's expense

"Uh.. Yeah!" Apple Bloom says "It's a special family recipe!"

"For burnt cake?" Discord asks

"Y-yeah! It's been passed down for centuries!" Apple Bloom adds

The host raises an eyebrow and reluctantly places a piece of it in his mouth. He scrunches his face up in disgust and coughs out burnt pieces of cake from his mouth

"Bleh! This is terrible! Why would you feed this to me?!" Discord asks "What do YOU think of the meal, Smooze?"

Smooze scrunches his face up too, and melts down onto the floor in despair

"Great! Your meal was so bad, Smooze melted!" Discord says "2 out of 10!"

The Parasprites' frowned and looked down

"At least we didn't get a one..?" Rarity nervously says with a shrug

"Ugh! Breezies! Your turn!" Discord says "Hopefully your dish isn't complete crap!"

Big Macintosh confidently places his team's dish in front of him "This is our fresh balsamic glazed filet mignon meal with a side of green beans and a parsley garnish" He says

"Wow.. I've never heard you say so much at one time, Big Mac" Discord says

"Eeyup" The red earth pony says

"Hmm... Looks delicious..." Discord says "Smells delicious..." The Breezies begin to look at one another and grin

"I know he'll love it!" Sweetie Belle says "Especially because I added a special touch!"

Twilight Sparkle's pupils begin to constrict ".. What do you mean 'special touch'...?" She asks

Discord bites into the filet mignon, and smiles ".. And tastes SPECTACULAR!"

The Breezies begin to cheer, and the Parasprites sigh in defeat

"The Breezies wi-" Discord begins to say, but quickly stops talking. Similar to Twilight's, his pupils get smaller "AHH!" He screams, holding onto his neck

"What? What is it?!" Cheerilee asks

"What it IS is that this dish's aftertaste is putrid!" Discord says. His cheeks puff up, and he quickly creates a barf bag with his magic, and vomits into it rapidly. The Breezies cringe at the sight of this

"0 OUT OF 10!" Discord says "0 OUT OF 10!"

"W-Well we didn't hear Smooze's opinion!" Sweetie Belle says

"He's already melted, I don't wanna KILL him!" Discord says

"Hey! It can't be that bad!" Sweetie Belle says "My secret ingredient should have made it perfect!"

"What exactly was your secret ingredient?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Easy! Blended zucchini, raw fish, pickle juice, and oysters! Pretty delicious, huh?" Sweetie Belle says

Discord proceeds to barf into his paper bag again "Ugh! The Parasprites win!"

This unexpected turn of events caused the Screaming Parasprites to jump for joy

"I think I need to forget about this entire thing with a bubble bath.." Discord says, holding on to his tummy "Breezies, choose who you wanna vote for and we'll have the ceremony in-" The draconequus began to barf into his bag again "Agh!" He leaves to go back to his cabin

* * *

"I really don't think we should do this!"

"Come on, Fluttershy! It's for the good of the team!"

"But she's just a little filly! We can't vote her off the island!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were in a (not-so) heated argument about whether they should give Sweetie Belle the boot off the island

"Yeah, sure, but she ruined our chances of winning!" Rainbow Dash said "Besides, Scootaloo was just a little filly and we voted HER off! Life ain't a picnic, 'Shy!"

"But.. But-" Fluttershy said

"Fine, Fluttershy. Who do YOU suggest we vote for?" Cheerilee asks, sounding a bit impatient

Fluttershy looked down, and looked up at Cheerilee, with a huge frown "I don't want to vote for anyone! I wish we didn't have to vote!" She began to tear up a bit

"Um.. Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Why can't we just **all** stay on the island, huh? What's with all this conflict? We're all friends!" She tries to sniff back her tears, but ends up having a full-blown waterworks fest right there and ran out of the cabin in tears

"Wait! Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle said, but she was already out of there "Great.. Now she's sad!"

"This is all your fault, Cheerilee!" Rainbow Dash says, angrily nudging the teacher

"It's not my fault! It's your fault for pressuring the poor girl!" Cheerilee says

That's when Sweetie Belle enters the cabin "Um.. Is everything ok in here? I was just leaving the mess hall and Fluttershy ran by crying!"

The mares quickly stopped arguing and looked at Sweetie Belle "It's nothing, dear" Cheerilee says "Everything's fine, ok?"

"Uh.. Ok..?" Sweetie Belle says, unsure. She walked over to her bed and laid there, facing the wall. The other ponies began to look at each other, worried

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Great! The day I wanna apologize to Applejack is the day we all turn on each other! Why don't we just call this show Total DRAMA Island, huh?

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: I can't take this anymore! All this turmoil and betrayal is driving me crazy! *sniff* I think.. I think I know who I want to vote out..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

There, in front of the draconequus, sat 8 fearful Breezies, awaiting to see which one of them was going home

Discord had a platter of (not much of a surprise anymore) 7 marshmallows "Breezies. If one of you are safe, I will call your name and-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll call our name and give us a marshmallow! We know this already!" Rainbow Dash complained

Discord gave her a mean stare "Yeah.. What the PONY said..." He lifts up a single marshmallow "Big Macintosh" He throws the stallion a marshmallow

"Cheerilee" He throws her a marshmallow

"Yes! We're still in it to win it, Big Mac!" She said to her teammate, who was also safe

"Eeyup" He responded

"Twilight Sparkle" Discord says "And her friend, Sunset!"

Both mares catch their marshmallows and brohoof "Yes!" They both say in unison

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot" Discord says. He snaps his fingers, which makes the cast on Twilight's wing disappear "Your wing should be completely healed by tomorrow"

"That's great!" Twilight Sparkle says, even happier

"Applejack, you're safe!" Discord says, throwing her a marshmallow

"Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy" Discord says, taking small pauses in between each pony's name "All 3 of you have reasons to be eliminated"

"What?! Why would I be voted out?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Well, if you haven't already noticed, Applejack kind of hates your guts" Discord says, pointing his talon-like fingers at the earth pony

"I **do not** hate her-" Applejack stopped mid-sentence "... Guts..." She says, almost too quietly

"Surprisingly, she didn't vote for you" Discord says "Heck, no one did! I just felt like calling you last because you rudely interrupted me earlier!" He throws Rainbow Dash a marshmallow

"Fluttershy..." Discord says "You may be the one off this island because you didn't side with your teammates on who to eliminate" Fluttershy didn't look worried in the slightest at this

"Wait, did any of you guys vote for Fluttershy..?" Twilight Sparkle whispered to her team. They all nodded their heads no "Then... How come she's on the chopping block..?"

"And Sweetie Belle.." Discord says " **You** may be the one off this island because you added your.." He had to manually stop himself from puking for the billionth time today ".. Ugh.. 'Special ingredient'.. And jeopardized your team's chance of winning"

"And... The pony who's safe is..."

Sweetie Belle was biting her lips in pure fear, while Fluttershy just sat there, with a blank expression

"... Fluttershy! You're safe with only one vote! Phew! Thank Celestia.." He throws her a marshmallow

Fluttershy looks at the marshmallow she was given, and sighs, looking down

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Fluttershy: Yeah, I voted for myself! Who else was I going to vote for? I was actually hoping I'd be eliminated... I don't care about the million dollars anymore, I just wanna go home! But.. How am I gonna get anyone to vote for me?

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"What?! I'm leaving?!" Sweetie Belle asks "Aw.."

"Yes.. We were all hoping it was Rainbow Dash, I know" Discord says, patting the filly's head

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said

Fluttershy runs over to Sweetie Belle and hugs her "Goodbye Sweetie Belle. I really wish you didn't have to go!"

"Thanks, Fluttershy" Sweetie Belle says, smiling "But hey, you can't win 'em all" The filly returns the hug

"How sweet.." Discord sarcastically says, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms "Just get her off this island!"

"Well, bye, Sweetie" Fluttershy said, leading her to the Boat of Losers. The filly hopes on, and begins being sailed away from the island

Sweetie Belle waves at the pegasus in the distance, and though she was getting farther and farther from sight, Fluttershy could still spot her big smile

* * *

It was midnight, and Applejack exited her cabin. She sat next to a lake and sighed

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Applejack: I just needed some time of solitude. I still can't believe I didn't forgive Rainbow Dash! I really, really wanted to, deep down inside, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

That's when, coincidentally, the blue pony walked outside herself, and for the same exact reason, for some solitude

She spots Applejack, and Applejack spotted her. Rainbow Dash walked far away from her, still next to the lake, and sat down, looking at the ground

The two didn't talk, at all, for almost 5 minutes, but that's when...

"Listen, I'm sorry-"

Both ponies said in unison

They turned around and looked at each other, shocked

"Wait, you are?" They say in unision, once again "Really?"

They scooch themselves closer to each other

"Applejack, I'm really sorry.." Rainbow Dash began

"So am I" Applejack says "We've been arguing for so long, and for such a-"

"Stupid reason! I completely agree!" Rainbow Dash continued "So... Do you think we can be friends again..?"

Applejack looked down for a few seconds, but then looked up at Dash, grinning "Of course"

Rainbow Dash smiled too, and brohoofed her ex-ex-best friend

"Truce!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More are coming! :) (And sorry to any Sweetie Belle fans! But don't forget about the rejoins!)**


	9. Ep9: Seek and Ye Shall Find

Disclaimer - The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belong to DHX Media Vancouver, Hasbro Studios, and Lauren Faust, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is just for fun and so I'm not addicted to watching anymore episodes of this show, haha... Also, Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and any others associated with the show.

 **After a few months of not keeping up of MLP, I'm FINALLY watching the new episodes! Right now I'm on "What About Discord?". I still can't believe [SPOILERS] the Crusaders got their cutie mark! I was honestly hoping Apple Bloom's cutie mark wouldn't have an apple on it, because I expected her to be the very first Apple to not have an apple-related cutie mark, but oh well...**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 09 - Season 1: Seek and Ye Shall Find**

"Last time, on Total Pony Island" Discord begins "Put on your aprons and find your chef hats, yesterday, the teams were chefs! Well, most of them were. Let's just say that 'ponies' and 'kitchens' don't exactly go together... Anyways, both teams had to prepare the best dish for me and Smooze to test in under 2 hours, using ingredients given by a food truck. Pinkie Pie suggested her team make a triple layered chocolate strawberry cake" He begins to mindlessly drool at the thought of the delicious delicacy "Hm? What was I saying? Oh, right! So while the Parasprites were making dessert, the Breezies were preparing the main course. They decided to make a filet mignon meal with a side of green beans and a parsley garnish. And by a surprising turn of events, Rainbow Dash and Applejack finally make amends and become best friends again! How sweet... NOT! And by, yet another turn of events, despite all the delicious and mouth-watering meals I previously mentioned, deciding a winner was hard. It's not that they were both good, it was actually quite the opposite. I mean, come on! How does someone ruin CHOCOLATE CAKE?! But even though the Parasprites shamelessly burned their meal, they took the cake-" He begins to laugh and his unintentional pun for a few seconds "And won the challenge, since Sweetie Belle used her... Ugh.. 'secret ingredient' to spice up the filet mignon..." He tries not to puke for the 60th time since yesterday "Unsurprisingly, Sweetie Belle got the boot. But this caused Fluttershy to become extremely distressed. She spent the entire night crying because of all the 'turmoil' and 'drama'. Well, how else am I supposed to get paid? I can't have everyone all happy and friendly! It'll ruin the whole show!" He was then cut off by the sound of Fluttershy's distant bawling from her cabin, as she heard what he said "Er... Who's gonna mess this challenge up for their team? What evil and chaotic challenge will I come up with today! And will that pony ever stop crying? Find out, on Total, Pony, Island!"

* * *

"Is Fluttershy STILL crying?" Rainbow Dash whispered to Applejack, trying not to get the weeping pony's attention

"Apparently.." Applejack whispered back. Fluttershy was bawling her eyes out into her pillow

"I feel so bad for her! It isn't her fault everyone hates each other now" Sunset Shimmer says, causing her to cry even more after hearing that last sentence

That's when Big Macintosh walks into the girls' side "Is everything ok here? I heard someone crying"

"Big Macintosh! What the hay are you doing here?!" Rainbow Dash asked, shocked to see the stallion in the females' room "It's called the GIRLS' side for a reason, you sicko!"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Applejack asks "We. Don't. Wear. CLOTHES!"

"Oh, right! Heh heh.." The pegasus says, rubbing the back of her mane nervously

"That crying is Fluttershy" Cheerilee says, pointing her head over to the pony "She's just been upset about all the conflict lately, and wants to get away from it is all, poor girl!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Fluttershy: *has red eyes, due to all the crying* I-I don't know WHO to trust anymore! I just wanna go home! *begins bawling again*

* * *

Fluttershy's crying isn't just heard throughout her entire cabin, but it also catches the Parasprites' attention. Similar to the Breezies, the entire team was all gathered in one side of the room, for they were previously wondering what the loud noise was

"Ugh!" Diamond Tiara says, as she covers her ears with her pillow "Why is that whiny pony still crying? Can't she just shut up already?!"

"Hey! Don't say those things to Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie barked at Diamond Tiara "Maybe we just need to throw her a party to make her feel better!"

"Yeah!" Cheese Sandwich says "With streamers, and balloons, and cake, and-"

"PINATAS?!" Pinkie Pie screams excitedly

"DEFIANTLY! SO MANY PINATAS!" Cheese Sandwich adds in blissful agreement

"Guys, I don't think some streamers and balloons-" Apple Bloom begins, before being cut off

"And pinatas!" Pinkie and Cheese interrupt

"And pinatas..." Apple Bloom sarcastically says with an eye roll "Are gonna make her feel any better. Fluttershy's just dealing with anxiety. Y'know, with the whole 'battling against your friends' and stuff"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Soarin says "It's for $1,000,000 for Celestia's sake!"

Flash Sentry violently nudges the stallion, glaring at him "You're not helping, dude!"

"Ouch! Hey!" Soarin says, rubbing the hit area

"Well, I don't think the crying's good for her at all!" Rarity says "It'll give her those terribly hideous red eyes! And those dreadful bags! All that pony needs is a new coat of makeup!"

Apple Bloom rolls her eyes at this "I don't think makeup is gonna make Fluttershy feel any better either!" She walks up to her cabin door, and looks out the small window at the top of it "I wonder when Discord's gonna call us to the mess hall. I really just wanna get this terrible day over with"

 **BLAAAAREEEE**

... Was the sound of Discord's obnoxious air horn, which signaled that it was time for breakf- "breakfast"

"Does that answer your question?" Flash Sentry asks, exiting the cabin

* * *

"So, then I was like, Do you really think you can challenge the one and only Rainbow Dash in a race?"

It was quite obvious who said that. It clearly wasn't Scootaloo, so we can get rid of that guess

Yup, you guessed it, Rainbow Dash was telling another story about her awesomeness

"That's when they started to get cocky, like, 'Of course I can!'" She continued

"Because THEY were obviously the only cocky pony..." Applejack silently said to herself with a chuckle

"Heh! Yeah, whatever" Rainbow Dash says to her, smirking "Anyways, that's when we got in racing position. And as soon as I lifted up my wings, I-"

She was then cut off by Fluttershy's extremely loud bawling "WAAAH!" She wailed

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash groans "The one time Fluttershy's loud, it's for the most ridiculous reason!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy can't keep crying like this! She'll obviously try to get herself out of the competition, which I can't have! We're in an alliance, and that could leave me at stake of being voted for if she leaves! ... O-Oh! A-And, of course, she can't get eliminated because I'll dearly miss her! Y-Yeah... *clears throat*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Fluttershy, calm down!" Applejack politely says to her friend "No one is gonna vote ya off, sugar cube"

Fluttershy doesn't even bother to look Applejack in the eye, as she continues to cry and sniff "I don't care about that! If anything, I WANT people to vote me off!"

"Then it's settled, we'll vote you off" Rainbow Dash says, crossing her hooves

Everyone on her team (except the bawling, yellow pegasus) shot her an angry glare for her selfish remark "... What?" Rainbow Dash asks, completely unaware of what made them mad in the first place

"I still can't believe we won that last challenge" Flash Sentry says to his team, at the table right next to the Breezies' "Y'know, since our cake got burnt and all"

"It was just our luck that the Breezies' happened to have such a rancid, disgusting dish!" Rarity says

"And it's all because of your little sister. Not that I'm surprised, she's a horrible cook!" Soarin says

"Hey! Don't say that about Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom and Rarity both scolded at the male pegasus

"At least **she** wasn't trying to eat her team's food!" Diamond Tiara added in defense of her classmate

"Did ya just... Defend Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asks her with a look of confusion

Diamond Tiara turns dark red for a few seconds and gets very nervous "Er.. What?! No! I wasn't trying to defend that blank flank, I just... Whatever!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: Please! The day I defend Sweetie Belle is the day her and her lame blank flank friends get their cutie marks!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Discord struts into the mess hall, observing each team. (Un)Surprisingly, no one was eating their gruel, which caused the host great dismay

"Hey! Why aren't you guys eating the food Smooze willingly took time to make for you guys?!" Discord complained

"Food? Where's the food?!" Soarin anxiously and idiotically blurted, for he wasn't aware that Discord was referring to his expired oatmeal

"You rude, ungrateful little ponies! You guys should count your blessings more often!" Discord nagged. He snaps his lion paw hand, and at a moment's notice, he used his magic to instantly make Flash's bowl of gruel appear on top of his muzzle. The stallion was startled and disgusted at the same time

"See! Flash Sentry appreciates Smooze's efforts, don't you Flash?" Discord says, bending over to face the stallion, who only responded by incoherently mumble-screaming through the bowl of gruel. He tries to remove it, but it's no use, almost as if it was glued on

"Oh, and good luck getting that off, buddy!" Discord says "It's bonded with magic!"

Twilight Sparkle walks over to Flash and tries her hardest to remove the bowl. It takes a lot of straining and struggling (which probably wasn't good for her previously broken wing, but she was always willing to help out a friend) but she finally succeeds "So, challenge?" She reminds Discord

"Oh! Right! You're gonna love this one!" Discord says

"Suuure we are..." Everypony says in unison, with simultaneous eye rolls, as if it was rehearsed

"No! Really!" Discord insisted "You ponies like scavenger hunts, don't you?"

Twilight Sparkle gasps "Do I! Scavenger hunts were my favorite when I was a filly! Shining Armor would always set one up for me, and the prize at the end would be something like a new book!"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Twilight Sparkle: Finally! A challenge I'm actually enthusiastic about!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Discord sighs in boredom "No one asked for a backstory, Twilight... Now, as I was saying, today's challenge will be a scavenger hunt, by yours truly! You all know how scavenger hunts work, so I won't be planning on going into too much detail, but for today's challenge, you'll all be working individually!"

"Individuality? Before the merge?" Cheese Sandwich says "Sweet!"

"Here's how this will work, I'll give every contestant a sheet of paper with the item around the camp that they'll be looking for. Since this is an individual challenge, I suppose you don't have to stick with your team at all times. In order to win, your team must bring all of your items back to me first! Luckily, since the teams are evened out now, you guys won't be whining to me that 'Oh! This isn't fair at all! The teams are uneven!'" He used a very high pitched, childish voice for that last part

"You better not give me some impossible-to-find item, like a radioactive fire breathing alicorn statue or somethin'!" Rainbow Dash griped at Discord

"Don't worry, my item for you won't be NEARLY as hard as that!" Discord cackled, as he handed every pony their item on a notepad. As soon as he handed the 14th notepad, the ponies began reading off their items. The items were as follows:

 **Screaming Parasprites**

Diamond Tiara - Broken Box TV

Apple Bloom - Multi Colored Socks

Pinkie Pie - Rubber Duck

Flash Sentry - Ice Skates

Soarin - Rainbow Afro Wig

Cheese Sandwich - Beach Ball

Rarity - Globe

 **Killer Breezies**

Big Macintosh - Watering Can

Cheerilee - Dictionary

Rainbow Dash - Bouquet of Flowers

Twilight Sparkle - Key Chain

Sunset Shimmer - Beret

Applejack - Quill

Fluttershy - Ice Sculpture of Discord

"Are ya kidding me?!" Applejack sassed, looking at her notepad "You're tellin' me, I've gotta find a tiny little quill in this huge island?"

"What else would I be telling you? That you don't have to find a tiny quill in this huge island? Ha!" Discord laughed

Fluttershy takes another glance at her item "I have to find an ICE SCULPTURE! Of DISCORD! How could I miss that?!"

"Exactly! I made sure to make it really easy for my best friend, Fluttershy!" Discord shamelessly admits

"B-But I don't want it to be easy!" Fluttershy whines

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Fluttershy: How am I supposed get eliminated if my item is so obvious and impossible to look over!

 **\- STATIC -**

Apple Bloom: I just realized, ever since yesterday I'm the only Cutie Mark Crusader left on this island! I can't leave early like my friends did, I gotta step my game up and win it for them! Maybe if I do, I can get my cutie mark in winning a million dollars!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Oh yeah, and I guarantee that everyone's item is out on the campgrounds. GUARANTEE!" Discord says

"I bet you're just saying that!" Rainbow Dash barks

"Why would I ever lie to you guys?" Discord innocently asks. Everypony gives him an unconvinced glare

"Now, begin the scavenger hunt!" Discord bellowed

* * *

Everypony had already piled out in front of the mess hall and onto the campgrounds. They were practically scattered, since the teams weren't obligated to stick together for the challenge

Rarity takes a look at her item again "A globe?" She looks at Pinkie and Soarin's items also "A rubber duck and an afro wig? Where does Discord get all of these things?"

"The better question is," Apple Bloom begins "Why would he get all this junk only to hide it on this island?"

"Well, maybe in stead of complaining, we should go and, oh, I don't know, FIND the items!" Diamond Tiara demanded

"Oh, right!" Soarin jumps up, as he completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing in the first place "I'm way ahead of ya!" He dashes out of the forest at the speed of sound, causing the immense amount of trees to sway back as he galloped

"Pinkie, darling, would you like to find our things together?" Rarity asks her friend

"Do I!" The pink pony exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down "... Wait? Do I? Hmm... Let me think... Oh! Yes! I totally do! Let's go!" She continues to hop away in a very similar manner as Pepe Le Pew would

Rarity follows her, complete unaffected by how strange Pinkie was acting, for she was used to this

"Hey, RD!" Applejack piped up "Wanna go look for our items together?"

Before Rainbow Dash could actually say something, she was cut off by Applejack

"Oh, on second thought, I better not" Applejack adds "I'm sure ya wanna go and scavenge with your lil' crush, Soarin!" She begins to chuckle and make "kissy" noises

Rainbow Dash's regular blue fur became a scarlet shade after her friend referred to the stallion as her "lil' crush" "Wh-What? I don't have a crush on Soarin..." She quickly clears her throat "I couldn't care less about him!" She proceeds to bolt off, leaving a rainbow trail, with intentions of finding the bouquet of flowers she was looking for

"Heh heh, sure ya don't..." Applejack quietly says to herself, smirking

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Why does everypony keep saying that! I don't like that dumb Wonderbolt! I couldn't care any less for his stupid face! Or his coarse, shaggy baby blue fur.. Or his slick, wavy mane.. Or the way his emerald green eyes twinkle in the night sky! *begins swooning while softly blushing* ... Er...

 **\- STATIC! STATIC! -**

Rainbow Dash: *now close up in front of the confessional camera, while the screen continues to become static, she tries to remove the camera* Ugh! How do you remove this stupid thing?!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Fluttershy begins to slowly sneak away from her team, hoping not to catch their attention. But before she can leave, she's caught off guard

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Cheerilee calls over to her. She jumps, startled to hear the teacher's cheery voice calling her

"Y-Yeah?" She nervously stutters, her wings fidgeting rapidly

"I was just wondering, would you like to search with me and Big Macintosh?" Cheerilee says, pointing her hoof at the red stallion

"O-Oh.. Um.. No thanks! I'm fine!" Fluttershy quietly squeaks. She quickly flies off into the forest to avoid any further questions

Cheerilee and Big Mac trade suspicious and slightly worried glances, but merely shrug it off and walk into the forest to start their hunt

"Applejack!"

Applejack could recognize that enthusiastic, squeaky voice from a mile away. She turned around and looked down to the pony that verbally beckoned her

"Applejack! Ya wanna scavenge together?" She asked, grinning pleasantly

"Why, of course! Why wouldn't I wanna hang out with my sister?" Applejack says, nuzzling her orange hoof against the pony's mane, causing it to become a bit scraggly, but nothing she couldn't fix in a few minutes

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Applejack: *sitting on top of the confessional seat, while Apple Bloom is next to her* Ever since this camp began, me and Apple Bloom haven't spent a lick of time together as sisters!

Apple Bloom: Especially since we were on different teams!

Applejack: *puts her hoof around Apple Bloom's neck* But now that we're finally allowed to mingle, me and my sister can finally spend some time together!

Applejack and Apple Bloom: As sisters! *hoof bump each other*

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Hey, Twilight!" Sunset says "Wanna go look together? I can help you find your item, and you can help me find mine!"

"Sure!" Twilight Sparkle replies. The two mares gallop into the forest

"How about the 2 of us go and look together?" Flash Sentry asks the only other male member of his team (that hadn't already flew into the forest)

"Sure!" Cheese Sandwich says. Cheese gallops into the forest of Disaster Island, while Flash flies rather close to the ground there

"Perfect! I can go solo!" Diamond Tiara says to herself "I don't need anypony getting in my way anyways!" She struts into the forest with her muzzle up in the air in a rather snooty manner

Now that all the ponies were in their groups (and some by themselves) the challenge could officially begin

* * *

"So, you're looking for...?" Rarity asks her partner, as they scan the premises

"A rubber ducky!" Pinkie Pie replied "I remember Mrs. Cake received a rubber ducky at Pound and Pumpkin's baby shower! It was so cute! It was pink, and had this fluffy brown hat!"

"That's... Nice..?" Rarity responds, unsure how to correctly reply to that

"And you're looking for a globe!" Pinkie Pie adds "I love spinning globes! It's like the world is spinning round and round!" She gasps "Hey, Rarity! What if the earth ACTUALLY rotated! That would be so cool!"

"Pinkie, the world does-" Rarity stops herself. She decides to just go along with her "... Never mind"

As the Rarity continues to walk (and Pinkie Pie continues to hop) they stop in their tracks, as they find an item. It wasn't either of their items, though

"Hey! Do you see those socks?" Rarity asks, pointing to a pair of multi colored socks. One sock was dotted with rainbow stars on a blue and green gradient background, while the other sock had hot pink smiley faces on a rainbow striped background

"Yeah! They're so pretty! Ooh! Ooh! Can I have them?" Pinkie Pie asks

"Hmm.. Aren't those the socks that Apple Bloom needed?" Rarity says, thinking back to the time when they all received their items

"Is that a yes?" Pinkie Pie asks turning her head to the unicorn

"Hey, maybe we should give them to her?" Rarity suggested "I mean, she **is** on our team"

Pinkie Pie gasps "Are you CRAZY?! We can't give them to her!"

"Why not?" Rarity questioned

"Because, if we take the socks, then Apple Bloom will come looking for them while we go and look for her to tell her that we found her socks. And if Apple Bloom goes looking for the socks we took, then she won't see them and she'll keep looking, and then we'll all be so far apart and never get those socks to her! And if we take Soarin's wig, then he'll come looking for them without knowing that we're looking for him! And if we take Diamond Tiara's TV, then she'll come looking for her TV and she won't see it because she'll be completely unaware that WE took the TV and so on and so forth! And we WON'T WIN THE CHALLENGE!"

Rarity just stared at the pony. She could barely comprehend what she had just said "... O...K...? I guess we'll just leave it here then.."

"Good choice!" Pinkie Pie beamed, hopping up and down

The camera then fades over to our next duo, Apple Bloom and Applejack

"See a quill anywhere, sis?" Applejack asks

"No, and I don't think I ever will" Apple Bloom says "Do ya know how tiny those things are?"

"I know! Discord's really makin' us work for those million dollars, ain't he?" Applejack jokes

"Heh, yeah" Apple Bloom snickered "But, seriously! Multi colored socks? Is this a challenge or a joke?"

"If anything, both" Applejack says

While the sisters continue to walk, someone accidentally bumps into the girls, knocking them over

"Woah!"

The 3 all tumble onto the ground in a pile. That certain someone should learn to be more careful

Certain somePEGASUS to be specific

Surprisingly, it wasn't Rainbow Dash

"Ouch! Now who in tarnation-" Applejack exclaims, lifting herself up. Only to notice it was Fluttershy "Fluttershy? What the hay were ya doin' speeding up like that? Bumping into people without apologizing is Rainbow's job"

Fluttershy gets up, immediately regretting what she did "Oh! I'm so sorry, Applejack! I'm just... Really worried..."

"Worried? Now why would-"

"Gotta go!" And before they knew it, Fluttershy sped away

"That was strange" Apple Bloom says, looking up at her sister

"I know" Applejack says "Fluttershy's been awful distant lately"

"Hey! Applejack!" Apple Bloom exclaims, lifting up a red quill "I found your quill!"

"Awesome!" Applejack gushed, hoof bumping her younger sibling "Now let's find your socks!"

We then pan over to, yet another duo, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Twilight Sparkle asks, looking at her note card "I have to find a key chain, in this island?!"

"Well, it's not like I have it any better" Sunset says "I have to find a beret"

"Yeah, but at least a beret is somewhat noticeable! Discord might as well make me look for a needle in a hay stack" Twilight ranted "Scavenger hunts are supposed to be fun!"

Sunset Shimmer starts scurrying through a tree, hoping to find something, and she did, her beret!

"Hey! I found my beret!" Sunset Shimmer proudly says

"See? Easy?" Twilight Sparkle says "Now try finding something the size of my horn in a tree"

"Lighten up, Twilight!" Sunset Shimmer says, politely nudging her friend

The princess replies with a sigh "I guess you're right... I mean, it's just a stupid game, right?"

"Yeah, a stupid game" Sunset Shimmer reassures her "A stupid game with a prize of $1,000,000"

Twilight Sparkle angrily groans while Sunset just giggles

Our next duo, Cheese Sandwich and Flash Sentry, are in a completely other part of the forest

"Ice skates, ice skates.." Flash Sentry whispers to himself as he digs through a bush "Where in Equestria did he put them?"

"On the island, of course!" Cheese Sandwich answered, not aware that it was meant to be rhetorical

"Well, maybe we should start looking for your item" Flash Sentry suggests "Hopefully we'll run into those ice skates I'm looking for. What's your item again? A beach ball, right?"

"Yup!" Cheese replied, holding his note card in one hoof "How about we check the beach part of the island. The one close to the pier we arrived on at the beginning?"

"Well, wouldn't that be a bit too predictable? Y'know, hiding a beach ball on the beach" Flash questioned

"Exactly!" Cheese Sandwich began "Since it's so predictable, Discord would expect us not to check there, so he put it there to trick us I bet!"

"I... Guess that makes sense" Flash shrugged. They both head for the beach to look, and sure enough, the beach ball was there

"Hey! There's my beach ball!" Cheese Sandwich charges towards the large, colorful plastic ball. He bucks it up into the air with his head so it lands perfectly on top of back

And within seconds, Flash also catches a glimpse of 4 cornflower blue streaked ice skates "I see my ice skates!" He uses his teeth to hold onto the strings of the ice skates

"Well, what should we do now?" Cheese Sandwich asked

"Since we already have our items, we should go and see if our team members got theirs yet" Flash Sentry replies through clenched teeth, due to the strings still being in between his teeth

"Okey dokey artichokey!" Cheese Sandwich beamed. He starts galloping around the forest, hoping to find his teammates

"Hey! Wait up!" Flash insisted, as he tried to catch up to the stallion. Though, it was hard, since as he lunged forward, the blades of his ice skates were forced back onto his neck

We pan the camera again. Except, it wasn't on a duo. No, this pony was a lone wolf- Er, lone **stallion** to be specific

Soarin was soaring through the skies swiftly. So swiftly, that anyone who hadn't caught a glimpse of the previous race between him and Rainbow Dash, would have trouble believing that he suffered defeat. The wind was vigorously pushing onto his face, as his mane, wings, fur, and jaws flew back at a rapid rate. He could barely breathe as the many tree's leaves flew onto him

"Ha! I can already smell that wig!" Soarin determinedly said whilst charging

That's when our camera quickly pans to another pegasus of almost the same color. She was also rushing through the air at the speed of sound

"Ha! I can already smell those flowers!" Rainbow Dash determinedly said whilst charging

As these 2 ponies were flying fast and furiously, they were completely oblivious to where and what they were flying into

 **Eachother**

When the both of them collided, it felt like every organ in their body had jiggled out of place. The pain was mutual, like a giant blow to the head with a metallic mallet

"AGHH!" They both exclaimed in utter pain as they fell to the forest ground. They both swiftly drift across the dirt ground, as they slowly slide underground in opposite paths

Things were silent for about 5 seconds until Rainbow Dash gradually gets up and rubs her head, fishing out the tiny clumps of dirt out of her mane. She moans "Ugh... Who the heck...?!"

Soarin begins arising from the dirt also "Hey! Who did that?!"

"I'm wondering the same thing, punk!" Rainbow Dash retorts. She quickly recovers and dashes up into the air to face her perpetrator "... Soarin?"

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Ha! And here I thought you were slower than a bottle of molasses!" Rainbow Dash chuckled with her hooves on her hips

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Soarin muttered, also flying into the air so he could hear Rainbow Dash better and vice versa "So I suppose you're on your way to find your item?"

"Nah, I'm just practicing!" Rainbow Dash admitted "But, yeah. I'm also on my way to find those flowers I'm looking for"

"Oh, then, do you wanna... Search together?" Soarin nervously asks, voice cracking a bit at the last part

Rainbow Dash looks at him, half-surprised, half-confused. She didn't wanna say yes, but at the same time, she didn't wanna decline the offer. She wanted to spend time with the Wonderbolt, but how could she, the biggest tomboy and best flyer in Equestria, be caught getting all "lovey-dovey" with a stallion?

"Um..." The pegasus silently began "Well, I don't need help finding my thing, but if you need help, I guess I'll help you. Y'know, since I'm so nice like that" Rainbow Dash arrogantly replies, with her nose in the air and her eyes shut

 _"I'll take what I can get"_ Soarin says to himself in his head "Sweet! Let's go!" He flies away "Bet ya can't beat me!"

"Ha! Keep dreaming!" Rainbow Dash yells, as she follows the stallion

Now we pan to yet, another single pony. Another pegasus in fact

"I can't believe this. An ice sculpture? Are you serious?!" Fluttershy whisper-shouts to herself "Now how am I supposed to miss something so... Noticeable!"

Not that it was much of a surprise, but she quickly spots her target lodged in between 2 trees "Oh great..." She says

"Well, I better make sure I get everyone's attention. I mean, if they know I'm here and I can't find it, they won't think to look here, right?" Fluttershy asks herself "Hmm.." She looks both ways to make sure her members are near her "Oh! Oh my! I can't seem to find my item! Oh! Woe is me! Well, I might as well go somewhere else and not check here again!" She blurts out. "Perfect" She smiles

Cheerilee and Big Mac gallop over there after hearing her "Fluttershy! Did you say you couldn't find your item?"

"Yup!" The pony beams with a big grin "I guess we should go and check somewhere-"

"Oh! It's right there, dear" Cheerilee noticed, pointing her hoof at the solid, translucent masterpiece

Fluttershy, shocked that she saw it, forced a smile at her "O-Oh! Thank you!" She says through gritted teeth. She awkwardly flies over to the statue

"Awesome! I think we're in the lead now, don't you Big Mac?" Cheerilee asks her team mate

"Eeyup"

"Well, we best keep looking. Bye Fluttershy!" Cheerilee chimed, galloping away with Big Mac

Fluttershy strains, trying to push the rather hefty statue "Ugh..."

"So what are you looking for again?" Cheerilee inquires

Big Macintosh looks at his note pad a second time, then shows it to Cheerilee

"A watering can? Well that shouldn't be too difficult" Cheerilee says "How about we check in that lake? Discord seems to be the kind of person that would hide something in there" She suggests

Big Macintosh nods in agreement and the 2 set off to find it there

Cheerilee sticks her head into the mildly polluted lake, holding her breath and closing her eyes. After a few seconds she opens them and scans the shallow body of water. She could only spot a few rusty cans and deceased marine life, but other than that, no watering can

"Did you find anythin'?" Big Macintosh asks

She lifts her head out of the water. Her mane was soaking wet, but luckily, she wasn't poisoned from all the possible toxins Discord let enter that lake "Nope, sorry" That's when a quick electrical current is sent down Cheerilee's spine, causing her to buzz around in pain for a while "Yikes!" She exclaims, after the pain is over. Big Mac then notices something in her mane, and takes it out, revealing an electric eel, which must have caused the shock. He throws it back in the lake before he got shocked

"Now why in Equestria are there eels in a lake?" Cheerilee fumed

That's when a distant sound is heard. Sort of like several leaves rustling

Both ponies turn around to see what was causing the commotion, but no one was seen

"What was that?" Cheerilee worriedly asked

Big Macintosh steps a bit closer, preparing to tackle anything that dare lunged at Cheerilee... O-Oh! And himself too!

The sound becomes louder and louder, and soon enough, the suspect was revealed. A rather young suspect

"Diamond Tiara?" Big Macintosh says

"Well, duh! Who else?" Diamond Tiara rudely snapped at him "Have you guys perchance seen a broken television set anywhere?"

They both nod their head 'no'

"Ugh!" She groaned loudly

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Diamond Tiara: Hey, I don't wanna admit it, but I'm at serious risk of being eliminated now! Think about it, if we were to lose this challenge, which we probably will, who are they gonna vote for? Stinky Pie? No way! Everypony loves her, for some reason. Crash Sentry? Of course not! That bumbling Wonderbolt? Never! That male Pinkie Pie? Nope! Sweetie Belle's dumb sister, what's her name? Rarity? And the blank flank! Then there's me, the team leader, the strongest player, but for some reason, they want me out! Like, what have I ever done to them?! And I can't risk losing that money! I'm part of the Rich family, how could I lose one million dollars like that?! So the only solution is to make sure the other team loses another player. A strong player. *thinks for a while, and then gets an idea* You know who are really strong players? Twilight Sparkle and her little unicorn friend, the orange one. I mean, those 2 are in an alliance, and it seems like they're both adored by their whole team! So I better break those 2 apart if I wanna win. But... Who should I get rid of first, that's the real question. I mean, I guess Sunset Shimmer is liked, but Twilight's the princess of friendship! Of course it's gonna take a while till she's out. So Sunset it is! Then the others will be dropping like flies and I'll have a briefcase full of a million big ones in my hooves! Mwa ha ha! Ha ha! *sighs* I love how despicable I am!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Come on, Big Mac, we should go and check somewhere else" Cheerilee says. Before the two could leave, they were stopped in their tracks

"Wait! I almost forgot to tell you two!" Diamond Tiara exclaims. Then she quickly stops talking and looks down innocently, as if she was trying to act disappointed "You know what? Never mind! I'd hate to spread rumors about one of your team members.." She tries her best to hide an evil glare after

Big Mac and Cheerilee look at each other, confused "What are you talking about?" Cheerilee asks

"Oh! You two haven't heard, have you?" Diamond Tiara asks, using the same innocent and worried tone as before "Well, I don't think I should say..."

The two trade glares a second time "Ok then" Big Mac says. The two continue to walk off

"HEY!" Diamond Tiara blurted out angrily, as she didn't think they'd run off. The 2 turn their heads back to listen

"I'll tell you! Jeez!" Diamond Tiara says, ending the 'innocent little filly' act. She leans in closer to the two's ears "Did you know.." She leans in even closer "That Sunset Shimmer helped my team this morning?" She whispered

Cheerilee and Big Mac eyes widen. They weren't sure whether they should believe her or not

"She what?" Cheerilee asked to clarify

"She helped the Parasprites!" Diamond Tiara repeated "Let me go into a bit more detail. This morning, at the cabins, while that Fluttershy girl was crying, she snuck out! Where, you may be asking. Well, she went to the back of my team's cabin, where I was. She told me a bit about what was going on, and that's when, she just, like, totally told me that she would purposely throw today's challenge so her team could lose and she could get rid of you guys one by one! And she said she's gunning for Big Mac first, since he seems the most vulnerable"

Now they were really getting into the story "Really?!" Cheerilee asks, befuddled and astonished "She... She said that?"

"Yup!" Diamond Tiara says "Oh! And don't even bother asking my other teammates. Like I said, I was the only one she told"

The two grown ponies looked even more fearful than before

"Well, I better get going, you two. I don't wanna lose this challenge" Diamond Tiara says, skipping away snootily "Since **I** don't enjoy throwing challenges"

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Cheerilee: Should I believe her? Is what Diamond Tiara's saying true...? I mean, Sunset Shimmer seemed so nice and sincere! I was sure I could trust her. But... Now I'm having second thoughts..

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Do you..." Cheerilee begins "Do you think we should tell the others?"

Big Mac looks at her, completely silent. And about 10 seconds later, he gives his response

"... Eeyup"

* * *

"Do you see those keys anywhere?" Twilight Sparkle asks

"No, still don't see them" Sunset Shimmer replies, looking under a boulder

Twilight Sparkle groans, but Sunset makes sure to give her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder "Hey, don't worry. I know we'll find those keys!"

Even though she felt like she'd lost all hope, she grinned at her teammate "I guess you have a point"

"Awesome! Besides, I doubt the other team has found any of their things yet" Sunset Shimmer says

That's when 3 Parasprite members and Applejack trot by

"I can't believe we all found our items in the same place!" Rarity says, looking at Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Apple Bloom

"I know!" Pinkie Pie exclaims

"Yeah! What a coincidence!" Apple Bloom adds

"Heh, you're tellin' me!" Applejack chuckles "I mean, I already found my quill, but it was good to see 2 of my friends and my sister find their things"

They keep on walking and soon enough they left the area

Twilight Sparkle just stared at them, astonished at the likeliness of that happening

"... Well at least we know Applejack found her item... Heh heh..." Sunset Shimmer nervously tittered. Twilight Sparkle just glared at her, and kept looking for her item

We pan back over to the two speediest pegasi on the island. They were currently surveying the area, looking for their items

"See anything yet, Soarin?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Nope! No flowers in sight! See an afro?" He replies

"Nope! No afro in sight!" She repeats

"Maybe we should start looking on the terrain" Rainbow Dash suggests, diving down. Soarin does the same and lands hoof first onto the ground

Soarin sticks his hoof inside a large gap in a nearby tree. He keeps digging through, and he quickly pulls out a bouquet of pansies "Hey, RD! I found your flowers!" He called out

Rainbow Dash turns around and approaches him. Sure enough, he had them "Wow! You actually found them! Thanks dude! You're awesome!" She begins to hug him, but before she could even make physical contact, she stops herself "Er.. I mean, whatever.." She snatches them out of his hoof with her teeth and walks away

Before she could make much distance, she's confronted by Big Mac and Cheerilee

"Oh, hey, guys!" Rainbow Dash greets "Hey, have you 2 found your items yet?"

"Unfortunately, no" Cheerilee says "But we wanted to tell you something"

"Really? What?" Rainbow Dash eagerly asked. She was up for hearing anypony's secrets

"Well.. We recently heard that Sunset Shimmer tried to help the other team-" Cheerilee begins, but is cut off

"She WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash exclaims rather loudly "That traitor!" She didn't even need to hear the whole story to be convinced "I always knew there was something fishy about her! Are we voting her off?"

"W-Well... We aren't completely sure yet.." Cheerilee nervously retorts

"Well I know I'm voting for her!" Rainbow Dash jeered "I gotta tell the others! See ya, Soarin!" She dashes off, letting a rainbow streak fly behind her

Cheerilee turns to her left and notices a rather thick hard cover book stashed in a bush

"Hey! I think that's my dictionary!" Cheerilee says, running towards the bush. She lifts it up and in big, black font it says "Mare-Riam Webster Dictionary" on the cover

"This _is_ my dictionary! And Big Mac, I think I see your watering can!" She holds up a rusty, silver watering can with her teeth and throws it at the red stallion

He catches it with his teeth "Thank ya, Cheerilee" He says with gritted teeth on his watering can handle

"Anytime! Let's go and see if the others found their things" Cheerilee suggests, as the two gallop away. Leaving only Soarin in that area of the forest

"Man, I better go and find that wig if my team's gonna win!" Soarin frets, flying away to see if he can spot it

Our camera pans, once again at Rainbow Dash, who's flying at mad speed past the trees in her way to find one of her other teammates to tell them the current rumor. Luckily, she spots Applejack, who's walking with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Apple Bloom

"And then I was like, 'Oatmeal, are you crazy?!'" Pinkie Pie jokes, while the other 3 mares giggle at her joke. Trust me, you'd have to hear the whole thing to get it..

"Oh, Pinkie! You always find a way to make me smile!" Rarity says

"That's my job!" Pinkie titters, while the others start laughing again

As they keep walking, they're quickly stopped unexpectedly, by Rainbow Dash, who lands right in front of the 4

"Ahh!" They shriek, flinching

"What gives?" Apple Bloom complained "Ya almost scared the livin' daylights out of us!"

"Sorry, guys! But I have some very important news for you guys! More specifically, you, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash says, pointing her hoof at Applejack

"Me?" Applejack asked "What is it?"

"Well, according to Cheerilee, Sunset Shimmer has been helping the Parasprites and betraying us!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, loud enough to be heard for miles

"WHAT?!" Applejack screamed, but the Parasprite members accompanying her just looked at each other, confused. For they hadn't remembered anything like that

"I know, right?! Are we all in agreement of voting for her if we lose the challenge?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I know I am!" Applejack agrees with a stern voice "I'll try and tell Fluttershy! If she'll listen..." She gallops away

"She... She did?" Pinkie Pie asked

"I don't remember her helping us!" Rarity says

"Same!" Apple Bloom adds

"Huh? Are ya sure? It's not like Cheerilee was lying to me. Or else I'd have to vote for her in the next elimination!" Rainbow Dash threatens

The 3 ponies trade confused glances

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Pinkie Pie: Is it true? Did Sunset Shimmer really help us? Agh! I don't know what to believe anymore!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? We still haven't found my key chain?" Twilight Sparkle yells

"It's bound to be here somewhere!" Sunset Shimmer reassures her

"But we checked everywhere!" Twilight whines

"Don't exaggerate, Twilight" Sunset Shimmer replies

"No! I'm serious! We literally checked everywhere! We've been going in circles for Celestia's sake!" Twilight Sparkle barks

"Oh.. You may have a point there..." Sunset Shimmer mumbled

That's when Soarin and Diamond Tiara approach the same area

"Oh no! Parasprites!" Sunset Shimmer warns, turning around to look at them

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Twilight Sparkle fearfully screamed "I thought I got rid of all of them! We can't have them multiplying here!"

"No, Twilight, I mean the team!" Sunset Shimmer explains

"Oh... Still! That can't be good!" Twilight Sparkle worried

"Have you guys, by any chance, seen a rainbow afro wig around here?" Soarin asks

"No, and even if we did, we would never tell you!" Sunset Shimmer replied

"Hmph! Now I can see why your team wants to vote you off! Rude!" Soarin insisted

"Wait, what?" Sunset Shimmer asks "What do you mean that-"

"Hey! I see my TV!" Diamond Tiara exclaims, pushing out an old, dusty television with a cracked screen "And look! Your stupid wig is right next to it!" She pulls out a multi colored clown wig

"Hey! My wig!" Soarin happily exclaims "Let's see if the others got their things so we can show them to Discord and win!" They both gallop away to find their team

"Oh my gosh! I still haven't found my key chain! We're gonna lose!" Twilight Sparkle fretted

"But..." Sunset Shimmer quietly mumbles, as she watches Twilight Sparkle fly off to look for her key chain "What did he mean...?"

Soarin and Diamond Tiara soon run into Apple Bloom, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, all with their items

"Awesome! You 2 have your things too!" Soarin says

"Where's Flash and Cheese?" Pinkie Pie asks, looking around

And sure enough, the 2 stallions arrived "We're right here! And we have our things!"

"So that means we have everything!" Rarity declared "Come on! Let's get back to Discord before the other team does!"

So the team begins to run (and Soarin begins to fly) all the way back to the mess hall, where Discord was supposed to be

"So then, I was like" Discord begins "'Are you kidding me?! I'm the Lord of Chaos!'". He was supposedly talking with his co-host/chef, Smooze, who merely gurgles his slimy body in response. But their "conversation" is cut short by the approaching ponies

"Discord! Discord!"Pinkie Pie cheerfully exclaimed "We found all of our items! Wanna see?" She lifts up her back, revealing a rather minuscule, acid yellow rubber duck, tied on to her like a saddle

Discord arched an eyebrow at her "Hm.. I see? Well, I'll only believe it once I see it! Everypony, show me your items!"

So the other Parasprites gather up their items in front of the host, and sure enough, they had everything

"Wow! You guys actually managed to find your things!" Discord says, amazed and still arching an eyebrow "Ok, the Parasprites win, yet again!"

"Woo hoo!" They all cheer

"I'll just bring the other team back over here to break the news to them" Discord says, and with a snap of his talons, the 7 other ponies teleport in front of Discord

"What the-? Why are we-" Rainbow Dash asks, and she didn't even need to be cut off at the end, she just stopped questioning the draconequus on her own terms

"You guys didn't find all your items in time!" Discord answered

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash groans while Fluttershy gives a big grin

"Ok, spill!" Discord excitedly says, resting his hands on his chin "Who blew the challenge this time? Was it Applejack? Or was it Rainbow Dash? Oh! Oh! I bet it was both!" He cackles, but the two mares he mentioned were not amused in the slightest

"No, it was me.." Twilight Sparkle sighed "I wasn't able to find my item in time... But let's be honest, how could you expect me to find a gosh darn key chain in a forest on an island?"

"It's not my fault you're terrible at scavenger hunts, Princess!" Discord teased, patting her on the mane. He rests his hands in his pockets "I guess you just weren't fit to the task, eh?"

Twilight Sparkle's face begins to turn an almost unknown shade of red as she cringes in anger. But before she could literally explode, Sunset Shimmer once again places her hoof on her shoulder to calm her down, and she succeeds

As aforementioned, Discord places his unusual looking hands into his pockets, and to his (and everyone else's) initial surprise, once he lifted them out, he was holding a bright red key chain resembling a dog tag "Oh! Would you look at that! The keychain was in my pocket the entire time!"

While others were merely facehoofing, Twilight was just left standing there, mouth gaped wide open. She had no idea what to say, but she knew exactly what to do. Before anyone could even spot prior movement, Twilight had lunged into the air and dived down immediately onto Discord, knocking him to the floor

"Agh!" He shrieked in pain, hitting the floor

"IT WAS IN YOUR POCKET THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" She screamed, and before anyone knew it...

 **BAM!**

... Was the sound of Twilight violently punching his face with her hoof

Many shocked gasps were heard, some snickers, and even some screams

"Sweet Celestia!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed. She was afraid, shocked, and somewhat amused, all at the same time

Twilight Sparkle was panting heavily, flying off from on top of Discord and back onto the ground

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Rarity: Oh...

 **\- STATIC -**

Apple Bloom: My...

 **\- STATIC -**

Pinkie Pie: CELESTIA! I can't believe that just happened!

 **\- STATIC -**

Flash Sentry: Woah... I can't believe Twilight Sparkle actually punched Discord like that! That... Was actually pretty awesome!

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: Oh my gosh! Th-That was horrible! Oh.. I hope Discord is alright! A-And Twilight! Oh, that was terrible to watch! *begins to cover her eyes and whimper*

 **\- STATIC -**

Sunset Shimmer: Oh my goodness! I knew Twilight's anger could get the best of her, but not like that!

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Discord now had a fresh, new, red bruise on his cheek

"OUCH!" Discord shrieked, even after the blow to the cheek "Are you CRAZY?! My poor cheek!" He rubs it, while whimpering like a child

"Discord!" Fluttershy squeaked, flying towards him "A-Are you ok? Oh my, that mark is huge!"

And the more Twilight panted, the quicker she realized what she had just done "... Oh my goodness! Discord!" She flies up to him also "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Discord angrily sighs "It's fine, Twilight... Just.. Get back to your cabins and start voting for who's gonna leave the island!" _"_ _Hopefully, it's Twilight Sparkle..."_ He silently murmurs to himself

Everypony but Fluttershy trots back to their cabins. She wanted to spend some time away from the others and by herself. Enough drama had happened in just this one day

* * *

"So, it's settled. The 4 of us are voting for Sunset Shimmer?" Cheerilee said. She was standing in the boys' (well, boy's side, in this case) side of the cabin since it was the only private space, with Big Macintosh, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack

"Settled!" Rainbow Dash agreed, putting her hoof in the center of the circle the 4 made, standing next to each other

"Settled!" Applejack also agrees, placing her hoof on top of Rainbow Dash's

"Eeyup" Big Mac said, placing his hoof on top of his sister's

"Then it's settled" Cheerilee says, placing her hoof on top of all three of their's "Sunset's leaving. Though, I still find it hard to believe that she would actually try to throw the challenges! That's not like her"

"It's the nice ones you gotta watch out for" Rainbow Dash advised the teacher "One second Fluttershy's helping us win that dodgeball challenge, and the next she's trying to vote herself out?! Unbelievable!"

Shifting over to the female's side of the cabin, stood only Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer

"I still can't believe I did that!" Twilight Sparkle stammered nervously "I've never punched anypony before, ever!"

"Well, he wasn't a pony, he was a draconequus" Sunset Shimmer grinned, trying to lighten the mood with a joke

"This is no time for jokes, Sunset! Not only have I done something terrible and probably unforgivable, but I put myself at major risk on being eliminated!" Twilight worried "I'm the princess of friendship for Celestia's sake! I can't go around punching innocent people like that!"

"It's ok, Twilight, really" Sunset Shimmer reassured "We're supposed to learn from our mistakes"

"I guess you have a point.." Twilight Sparkle muttered, looking down, frowning "Thanks Sunset..."

"Trust me, I won't vote for you. The only question is, who **should** we vote for?" Sunset Shimmer asked

"Good question..." Twilight Sparkle wondered. She then sighed "I really don't wanna do this, but I do remember Fluttershy saying she wanted to go home. So.."

"You're saying we should vote for her?" Sunset Shimmer asks

"Well, who else should we vote for?" Twilight Sparkle retorted "Honestly, it's sort of a win-win. We can get rid of Fluttershy and she can go home and be happy!"

"But, why would it be a 'win' for us? We love Fluttershy, don't we?" Sunset Shimmer questioned

"Of course! She's my best friend!" Twilight Sparkle insisted "But, let's be completely honest. All she's been doing is weeping and trying to throw challenges. We might as well get rid of her before she jeopardizes the game for us. I don't see the merge coming anytime soon"

"I guess you may have a point" Sunset Shimmer admits "Ok, we'll vote for Fluttershy"

* * *

Tension was arising at the campfire, and the elimination hadn't even started yet! No pony knew who was gonna get the boot off the island

Rather than teleporting like he usually did, Discord arrived by walking, holding an ice bag to his almost swollen cheek. Twilight cringed at the sight of him. Not out of disgust, but more out of guilt

"Ok, let's count these votes and get this over with" Discord sighed

"That's odd" Cheerilee says "Usually, you're really enthusiastic about the eliminations. You didn't even say 'I have a platter of 6 marshmallows and one of you will not be receiving one' or something like that"

"Well, excuse me for not be excited after **somepony** punched me in the cheek!" Discord griped. Turning to that somepony after he finished talking, who then just sank down on her stump "Anyways, let's start this elimination" He takes a glance at the votes, and his eyes widen a bit "Hm, these are some... Strange results... I really don't get why- ... Oh, never mind! Ok, safe with absolutely positively no votes, Cheerilee and Big Macintosh!" He throws the two of them marshmallows "And so are Rainbow Dash and Applejack!" He throws them marshmallows, leaving Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight Sparkle gasps "Me and Sunset are on the chopping block?! I don't want her to go!"

"I don't want you to go either!" Sunset Shimmer pleaded

"Chill out!" Discord said "Surprisingly, Twilight Sparkle is safe with no votes. Despite punching me for no reason.." He flicks her a marshmallow

"Phew... But.. Sunset's still on the chopping block!" Twilight Sparkle sighed

"Yeah! Why **am** I on the chopping block?" Sunset Shimmer asks. The others just glare at her, as if she was playing innocent

"You know what you did!" Rainbow Dash scolded, getting extremely close to the mare's face

"Honestly, I have no clue!" Sunset Shimmer admitted

* * *

 **** CONFESSIONAL ****

Sunset Shimmer: Honestly, what have I ever done to be put in this position? All I've done is be nice to everypony and help win the challenges!

 **\- STATIC -**

Fluttershy: I'm not too worried. Obviously, I'll be going home. Though, I still don't get why Sunset's on the chopping block...

 **\- STATIC -**

* * *

Discord faced the single marshmallow, squeezing it with his talons, he clenched his eyes fiercely and began sweating. It may have been the tension, or it could've been the fact that he was next to a blazing campfire

"And, the pony going home is..."

Sunset Shimmer was nervously holding onto her stump, and Twilight was just as, if not even more, worried as her friend, while, once again, Fluttershy sat there, relaxed, and even grinning a bit, as she knew she was going home

Or, she thought

"... Sunset Shimmer"

"WHAT?!" Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer exclaimed, confused "But why?!"

The 4 that voted for her just nervously began to look away, avoiding eye contact

"I-I don't understand! This has to be some misunderstanding! You must've counted the votes wrong!" Twilight Sparkle anxiously said

"I'm sorry, but the votes never lie" Discord shrugs "Sunset's leaving the island for good"

"But..." Twilight Sparkle slowly trailed off, trying her best not to cry, but in stead of having a water works fest, she grabbed onto Sunset in an embracing hug. Sunset smiled and returned it

"It's ok, Twilight" Sunset Shimmer reassured her "Listen, I honestly have no clue why I'm going home, but whatever the reason is, I'm greatly sorry" She said, directing that part to her team in general "I know you'll win this, Twilight. I'm rooting for you"

Twilight Sparkle was now on the verge of crying, and before she could even help it, she burst out in tears, and hugged onto her tighter

Sunset Shimmer just grinned even more, and patted her on the head "I'll see you all in the finale! Bye!" She headed for the dock, and Twilight was still holding onto her like a parasite

The other 4 looked at each other in uncertainty

"Um... Are ya sure Diamond Tiara said she helped her team?" Applejack asked Cheerilee

"Well, I'm very certain she said that.." Cheerilee said, looking at Applejack, just as worried "Come on, we should at least see her off"

So all of them (even Fluttershy) walk over to the dock to see Sunset entering the boat. Discord had finally pried her off of her

"Bye, ponies!" Sunset Shimmer repeated, waving goodbye to her friends as she sailed off

"Bye Sunset, we'll miss you!" Cheerilee said rather sadly, waving off to her

"Yeah, Sunset! We totally forgive you!" Rainbow Dash shouts out at her, as she sails away

"Huh? You forgive me? For what?" Sunset Shimmer inquired, as her voice trailed off

"Wow, you guys are down to 6 members!" Discord exclaimed "And it'll probably be 5 in the next challenge. Anywho, see ya!" Discord then snaps his fingers, and teleports himself into his cozy, air-conditioned lounge

Twilight Sparkle turns around with an aggressive expression "You guys! Why would you vote for Sunset?!"

"Oh, we haven't told ya?" Applejack said "Well, according to Diamond Tiara, Sunset was planning to throw the next challenges to get all of us out, one by win"

Twilight Sparkle arched an eyebrow at them, and sighed "And you're telling me you actually believed her?!"

That's when the 4 turn pale, and then somewhat red, and nervously bite their lips "Weeeeell..." They all say in unison

"Guys! Isn't it obvious?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed "She was clearly lying to get rid of Sunset!"

"Well, now that someone else says it..." Rainbow Dash said, looking down, nervously chuckling "It kind of makes more sense... Heh heh.."

"Honestly! It **was** Diamond Tiara after all" Twilight Sparkle noted "That dirty, conniving little brat! I knew we could never trust her! All she does to you two is bully your little sister!" She pointed her hoof at Applejack and Big Macintosh "All she ever does to you is bully Scootaloo!" She pointed her hoof at Rainbow Dash "And all she does to you is cause disharmony in your class! We need to make sure we get that pony off this island, stat! She may be young, but she's pretty smart, and that can't be good in a battle for $1,000,000"

"You're right!" Applejack said, becoming confident again "We can't have that filly manipulatin' everypony so she can win!"

"Alright! Conflict!" Rainbow Dash shouted, triumphantly. She then turned around, and saw a whimpering Fluttershy "Er.. I mean.. Oh no! Conflict!"

"Then it's settled, Diamond Tiara is officially our new enemy" Cheerilee said, with a stamp of one hoof

"Eeyup" Big Macintosh agreed

"Now how about we get some rest?" Twilight Sparkle suggests "This day has just been awful, and I really need it to end..."

They all trot off to their cabins, trust me, the drama has only just begun

* * *

It was nearly 4:00 AM, but Fluttershy just couldn't put herself to sleep. She wanted to go home, she wanted to see her animals, she wanted to escape everything. She just laid there, in the dark. She wanted to turn the lights on, but she didn't want to wake the others up and bring attention to herself. But she just couldn't help it, she felt trapped

"I can't do this anymore... I can't do this anymore..." The pony kept quietly repeating to herself. She then sighed and finally got out of bed. She walked out of her cabin and stared at the dark, night sky. It was fairly clear, but she could spot one star. A single star, in the huge, broad night sky. Except, there were a few more stars, very far away from it, surrounding the star, as if they were representing its own aura. It was just like how Fluttershy was feeling. She was surrounded by so many people, all of her friends, yet she just felt so isolated, as if she was on her own

She tried her best not to cry for the hundredth time and just sat there, on the grass, staring at the one star. But she couldn't hold her tears in, and she began crying

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home now!" She cried and cried

 _"No, you don't"_

Fluttershy's ears perked up in shock, as she wiped her tears "Wh-Who said that? Who's there?"

 _"Fluttershy, I'm right here"_

Fluttershy anxiously turned around, but saw no one "This isn't funny! Show yourself!"

 _"Fluttershy, you can't see me. I'm not visually present, but I'm there. Trust me"_

"... Wh-Who are you?" She repeated, nervous

" _I'm you, Fluttershy. Well, more of your conscious. But trust me, Fluttershy, you don't wanna go home"_

"Yes I do!" Fluttershy stammered "I do! I hate it here!"

 _"It may be so, but your friends need you here"_

"What could they possibly want with me? I'm not help to them! Especially after yesterday"

 _"That's not true. Your friends love you, they all do. They were all so disappointed when you were crying this morning, they were so worried about you. Even the Screaming Parasprites were. Heck, even Rainbow Dash was! And you know how tough she is!"_

"... Th-They were?" Fluttershy said, on the verge of crying yet again

 _"Yes, they were. They love you Fluttershy, and you can't throw the challenge and abandon them like that. Besides, you can't just leave the island like this. Seeing you go home in such distress would break their hearts. If you ever were to leave the island, they'd want to see you happy"_

"But I would be happy to leave the island! I wanna go-"

 _"No, you don't Fluttershy. You may feel happy, but are you really? Do you really wanna leave the island? Because you may be happy, but your friends won't"_

Then it hit her like a bullet "You... You have a good point... I really don't wanna see my friends sad! I'd stay in a boot camp for the rest of my life if it meant they'd be happy!"

 _"Exactly. So trust me, Fluttershy. You need to stay. It's the best for you and your friends"_

"Y-You're right!" Fluttershy said, feeling confident "I will stay on this island! Whatever makes my friends happy, and as long as their happy, I'm happy"

 _"See? What did I tell you? Now, you get some rest now"_

"Trust me, now I can sleep soundly" Fluttershy happily reassured herself, trotting back to her cabin. She carefully sets herself in bed, careful not to wake up her friends

"I can do this"

 _"Yes, yes you can"_

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it! I hope to see some reviews! Love you guys, and see you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
